Total Drama High Seas
by Tigerfang98
Summary: Chris is back with 22 contestants in his evil cruise ship and another chance at the million! In this chapter: Noah sabotages his team, Sky and Samey talk, Izzy gets busted, A new character brings the cheap laughs
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my new story. I'm writing this to explore potential interactions between the characters from the three Total Drama casts. It's a brand new game with a brand new setting, and I doubt you've read anything like this before, so just sit back, strap in and enjoy the ride. Hope you don't get seasick! ;)

Chapter 1: The Tall Ship McLean?

In a stately mansion in some province in Canada, a man lay asleep in his bed. He awoke to a loud doorbell.

"What do you want?" Said Chris McLean in a groggy voice, still half asleep.

"It's me, the producer of Total Drama," said the man at the door. "They've green lighted your request for a 7th season. It will take place on a ship, sailing around the world," he explained.

"Oh, that's cool, I guess..." the host grumbled.

"I thought you'd be a little more excited. You haven't had a hosting job since Pahkitew Island," the producer remarked.

"Alright, I'll do it. Just let me wake up a little."

"Chris, it's 2 in the afternoon. You have to be at the dock at 3."

" Oh, crap! I'd better get going!"

Cue the theme song and we're good to go!

Chris stood at a dock somewhere on the Canadian coast.

"Welcome to Total Drama High Seas!" Said the host with the shiny grin. "Twenty-two contestants have volunteered to compete in yet another season full of pain, backstabbing, challenges and a one million dollar grand prize! This season guarantees the most painful, death-defying challenges to date. Also, the group of teens we picked guarantees the most drama ever! And it looks like our first contestant has appeared already!"

The first contestant was a dark-skinned boy who was on the skinnier side with a light blue t-shirt and a serious cowlick in his hair.

"What's up Dave? Psyched to be back?" asked the host.

"No, I've come just for the money. No girl's holding me back."

The next teen to arrive had long hair and big muscles. He was not at all unpleasant to look at, and had a reputation for using his good looks and fake politeness Against people.

"Alejandro, how's my favorite pretty boy?" The host asked the hispanic.

"Not at all bad, Chris," said the charming boy.

Dave looked at him and glared, "I've seen you in action, Al. Don't think I'm going to fall for your tricks."

"Nonsense, my friend," replied Alejandro. I'm playing fair this season."

There was concern in Chris's face because of that last comment.

The next contestant executed a perfect backflip onto the dock. Her short, black hair trailing behind her.

"Welcome, Sky." Chris said to the gymnast.

Sky looked to the two boys who were already at the dock and saw Dave.

"Hey Dave," she said, embarrassed.

"Hello, Sky," Dave said with no emotion. Things were quite awkward between them.

The next contestant to arrive was a beautiful blonde with a baby blue bandana in her hair that matched her large, innocent eyes.

"Hiiiii," she crooned.

"You remember Lindsay, right?" The host asked the three on the dock.

"How could they remember me? I haven't met them..."

Dave face-palmed as the blonde went to stand with her fellow competitors.

A new contestant walked onto the dock. She, like the previous one, was blonde, but that was where the similarities ended. She was obese and wore very unflattering clothes and talked with a southern accent.

"Y'all Might as well go home now, cuz I'm gonna win!"

"Sugar! Welcome!" Greeted Chris.

Sugar gave a distasteful look toward Lindsay, "why'd you invite the ugly girl?"

Lindsay looked shocked and offended as Alejandro tried to do damage control.

"Let nobody tell you you are not beautiful, chica," said the handsome man, making Lindsay blush.

"Hey! Back off pretty boy!" Replied a boy in a red tracksuit.

The new arrival made Lindsay scream with joy, "Tyler! You're here!"

Chris interjected, "Hey, Lindsay, I'm kind of the one who introduces people around here."

"Oh, sorry."

"Yeah, ok. Our next contestant is here!"

The next person to arrive was a guy in dirty clothes and a raggedy old beanie atop his head. He didn't smell too great either.

"Yo, Chris!" Shawn yelled to the host.

"Yo, Shawn," Chris yelled back.

"I'm gonna be at the top of my game this season! Everybody knows that zombies can't eat you on a boat! They're pretty lousy swimmers."

"The zombies are here?" Lindsay shrieked, "Tyler! Protect me!" She jumped into Tyler's arms as the next contestant arrived.

She was a beautiful girl with dark gray hair, a permanent scowl and a look in her eyes that said "back off." She was known to all who stood on the dock and feared by each of them. All except one.

"Heather!" Yelled Alejandro, happy to be reunited with his girl.

Heather gave him a smile and a wave and glared at the rest of her teammates. She saved the nastiest look of all for Chris.

"'Sup, Heather?"

Heather gave Chris a very nasty finger and proceeded to stand next to Alejandro.

The next contestant to arrive was a scrawny boy with a glazed look in his eyes. Je wore a sweater vest and looked Indian.

"Hello, competition," Noah said in his monotone voice. He stood next to Dave.

"You remember our bookworm Noah, right?"

"Yes, because the guy who got eliminated in the third challenge in TDI and was forgotten altogether in World Tour is memorable," Dave replied

Noah looked at Dave in shock, then smiled at his sarcasm.

"I think I'm gonna like you," Noah said to Dave.

The next contestant to arive carried two 40-pound barbells in her hands. Her mouth was twisted into a scowl and her hair was tied into a ponytail. Her phisique was intimidating as well.

"Eva, how's it going?" Chris asked the muscular girl. Eva just blew off the host And walked to the group.

Another contestant arrived. She was blonde with sunglasses and piercing green eyes. She walked with a sort of condescending strut.

"Nerd-loving, ex-mutant Dakota has arrived!" Chris announced.

"Ex mutant?" Noah asked. "Genetic mutations don't just wear off."

"Well, obviously, you don't know the genealogists daddy hired," Dakota quipped. She walked nose up to stand with her competition.

The next contestant also walked with a condescending strut. She had shoulder-length brown hair and wore a white blouse covered by a gray pullover.

"Hello guys!" She politely greeted. But the other contestants saw right through her cordial ruse. For deep within that polite shell lay a monster who was ruthless when it came to competition.

"Hello to you too, Courtney!" Chris greeted.

The next player was a boy with long brown hair, covered by a turquoise hat, which matched his turquoise hoodie. Quite a few people were shocked to see him standing on the dock, human as ever.

"Fresh from rigorous therapy and rehab, Ezekiel joins us again!" Chris cheered.

Of all the shocked looks the contestants were giving, Shawn's was the most surprised.

"Y-you were an animal, but you're back as a human..." Shawn narrowed his eyes, "Nice try, zombie!"

"What the—I ain't a zom-"

But before Ezekiel could finish his sentence, Shawn jumped on him and started punching him.

"Ow ow! What're you doing eh?"

"I'm not going to let you eat me or anyone else!"

"But, I'm not a zombie!"

"Alright, but I got my eye on you..."

The next arrival was a girl with shoulder-length black hair. She wore a pink gown and a matching bow in her hair.

"Hel-lo!" She sang, "I can't wait to meet people and make new friends!" She walked into the crowd of contestants and stopped next to Dave. "Hello, David!" She crooned.

She couldn't hear Noah whisper to Dave, "how'd you survive last season?"

"Oh, yeah. It's Ella," remarked Chris with less enthusiasm then he did for the last few contestants, but his dislike of the girl was interrupted by one of his favorite contestants.

Said contestant came running down the dock, screaming, "wooohoooo! So psyched to be here, guys!" The boy was blonde and wore a pink vest and a cowboy hat.

"Geoff!" Chris yelled at the party boy, exchanging high-fives.

"Great to be here! Can't wait to meet all you people!"

But then Geoff's attention was diverted by a blonde girl sporting a light blue hoodie, her blonde ponytail trailing behind her. She was pretty, but in a natural sort of way.

Geoff ran up to the new arrival and strangled her in a big bear hug. "Bridgie-bear!" He yelled.

"Geoffy- poo!" She screamed, reciprocating the hug until neither of them could breathe and had to let go.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Bridgette!" Chris yelled to the crowd as Bridgette Stood with the rest of the group.

The next boy to join was a big guy with spiky red hair and freckles.

"Womanizer wannabe Rodney, everybody!" Chris exclaimed.

Rodney went to stand with Bridgette. "Hey Bridgette!" He said to her ina friendly way.

"Hey Rodney, I know you're nice and all, but I have a boyfriend," she replied.

"Whoa, there," said the farm boy, "we just met each other."

"I meant Geoff."

"Oh, ok then."

The next contestant was also a farmhand, but a much more sinister one than Rodney. He, like Rodney, had spiky red hair and freckles, but he wore a white muscle shir, baggy pants and a scowl on his face. He went to see Courtney, who smiled and blushed at the sight of him, but he did nothing to return the formality.

"Shark bait Scott has arrived!" Chris smiled.

"Thanks for the nickname," Scott growled in his raspy, obnoxious voice.

"Don't mention it, buddy," Chris replied cheerily, oblivious to the sarcasm.

The next contestant to arrive was a boy with long, dark hair and a camouflage shirt. He walked with confidence, but did not look like he thought he was better than anyone else. He carried a guitar case on his back.

"Crazy lover boy Trent has come!" Chris announced.

"Chris, that was a long time ago, can't we just move on?" Trent protested.

"Sorry, got to humiliate and belittle you every chance I get. Part of my job, dude."

Trent grumbled and went to stand with the other competitors.

"Anyways, our next contestant is-aaaaagghhhhh!" Somebody snuck up on Chris and startled him.

The guilty party was a redhead dressed entirely in green; her shirt, skirt and even her eyes were green. She had an insane look in her eyes, like she was ready to kill.

"Izzy, don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!

"Awww, darn, I thought you'd drop dead for sure! Oh well, guess I'll have to try harder next time!"

"You guys know Izzy, right?" Chris asked his cast.

"Unfortunately," Noah whispered to Dave. Dave nodded.

"Wow! Is this where we're staying? I've always wanted to go on a ship before. I hope we're not going to Aruba! I was banned from there!"

Nobody asked.

"Hmmm…" Chris thought out loud, "That's 20, but I ordered 22…Hmmm…"

The penultimate contestant walked down the dock. He was a burly kid with a crew cut and a military cadet's uniform.

"Reporting for duty, sir!" said the boy in the uniform.

"As you were, Brick," replied the host.

"Sir, yes sir!"

"I like it!"

"So that's 21, but I don't see anyone else coming. Did I forget to tell the other one?" Chris asked himself.

Two girls continued to walk down the dock, though "walk" probably wasn't the best word. The two fought the entire way.

"I was supposed to compete in this season, Samey! I'm the pretty one! I'm the smart one! I'm the one who's any good at the game!

"Yeah, Amy, but the acceptance letter was addressed to me!"

The two were identical twins with the same long blonde hair, the same red cheerleader's uniform and the same long, white boots, but there was no mistaking the two. One walked with a kind of strut as if she thought she was better than the others. The other walked with her head down, as if she was insecure.

"I'll settle this, Amy," Chris said to the confident one, "Samey was supposed to come back."

Samey smiled as her sister grimaced.

"WHAT?" she asked angrily.

"Yeah, last season, having both of you around caused a few problems, so I'm just having one of you on this time."

"Why her and not me?" Amy protested.

"We drew out of a hat. Sorry, Amy."

"I hope you get voted off first!" Amy growled at Samey. Then, when nobody was looking, she snuck onto the ship.

"Yeah," Chris said. "OK, then, welcome aboard the SS McLean! This ship will be your home for the duration of the season!"

The contestants piled onto the large cruise ship.

"Welcome aboard!" Chris smiled, "Before we start with the first challenge, let me show you around.

Chris led the 22 teens into a large, dimly lit room with large tables and fancy-dressed waiters.

"This is the dining hall. This is where you will eat. The team that wins the challenge of the day gets a 5-star meal cooked by expert kitchen staff. The losing team gets a a meal that may not even be considered food, cooked by our very own Chef Hatchet!"

The teens looked around. The room was quite fancy, like one would expect the dining hall on a cruise ship to be. There was even an orchestra playing in the back and a square of tile that looked like it could be a dance floor. It was very impressive.

"Moving on," Chris led the competitors down a long hall with doors on either side.

"This season," Chris explained, "The sleeping arrangements will be a bit more accommodating. There will only be two to a stateroom!"

"The teenagers exchanged satisfied looks.

"Not so fast," Chris instructed. "I've assigned rooms to create the most drama yet!"

A wave of nervousness passed over the contestants.

"The room assignments will be as follows: Sugar will be with Ella."

Ella smiled at Sugar, who glared back.

"Eva, you'll be with Izzy!"

Eva snarled at Izzy.

"Dakota, you'll be with Samey!"

The two shrugged.

"Rodney, you're with Scott!"

Scott scoffed while Rodney grinned.

"Shawn is rooming with Ezekiel!"

"What? You're making me room with the zombie?" Shawn asked, shocked.

"Yep, unless you want to sleep in the hall!"

"I _will _sleep in the hall, thank you very much!"

"Uh, OK," Chris said, "anyway, Noah, you're lucky! You get your own room!"

Noah shrugged.

"Anyways…Courtney, you also get your own room."

At this revelation, the overachieving girl smiled confidently.

"Bridgette, you'll have Lindsay as your roommate!"

"EEEE!" Lindsay squealed, "It's like a sleepover, Bridgette!"

Bridgette couldn't help but smile at Lindsay.

"Anyways," Chris continued, "Sky, sorry, but you have the misfortune of rooming with Heather!"

"It's OK," Sky said, "I can handle her."

"Dave, you're with Trent."

"Uh, OK," both of them replied.

"Tyler, you get to be in a room with Alejandro!"

"Charmed," the Latino said to the jock.

"Which leaves just Geoff and Brick!" Chris concluded.

"Cool!" Geoff replied.

Chris continued, "Oh, and you might want to try to get along with your roommates, because they will also be your teammates, AKA, the people who could vote you off."

There were mixed looks among the teens.

Chris continued, "Which brings us to our next order of business: teams!" He exclaimed, "This season, I'll be sorting you onto teams based on your position on the status quo in your schools. In other words, this competition will be between the nerds and the cool kids!"

The competitors exchanged glances.

"Our first team will be called the Geeks and Freaks! Ezekiel and Noah will be on this team for obvious reasons. Izzy, you're crazy, so you'll be here as well. Wannabe ladies' man Rodney and dirt boy Scott as well as Sugar and Eva will be on this team! Dakota, you still have mutant blood in your body, so you'll be here as well! Ella and Shawn are in their own worlds, so they too will be joining you! And the final member of the Geeks and Freaks is Samey the submissive!"

The eleven contestants selected as the Geeks stood to one side.

"The other team will be called the Cool Kids' Club! Anyone who wasn't called is a member of this team, but let's name 'em off anyways: Athletes Tyler, Brick, Bridgette and Sky; Geoff, Trent and Dave, the hot chicks Heather and Lindsay, CIT Courtney and, of course, pretty boy Alejandro!"

"Now all of you come down this hall. At the end of the hall there is a door. That little room is the confessional where you gush your secrets, tell how you really feel, or get something off your chest."

CONFESSIONAL: SKY

"My boyfriend back home dumped me after all the flirting Dave and I did last season. I really screwed up big time. I need to apologize to Dave. I hope he can forgive me."

CONFESSIONAL: DAVE

"I made the mistake of letting my emotions get the best of me last season and no way am I about to do it again! Girls are out of the question this season. I came to win!"

CONFESSIONAL: SAMEY

"After last season, Amy tormented me nonstop for getting her kicked off. She set all of my classmates against me. Even when I tried out for the school Volleyball team, she got the rest of the team to threaten to quit if coach let me on. The good thing about normal mean girls is that you don't have to deal with them after school, but not with Amy. I have to deal with her all the time.

CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY

"This year I got my counselors' certification! I can't wait to make my team win with all my great, new leadership skills!"

END CONFESSIONAL

"OK," Chris finished, "there's one last place I need you to see. Come along."

Chris led the competitors to a large area with many stores.

"This is the promenade! The best shopping experience on the seven seas!"

"What's a promenade?" Lindsay enquired.

"Think of it as a mall on a boat, Lindsay"

Lindsay grinned from ear to ear, "So there's a mall on this boat?!"

"Yep! You can either use your own money to buy stuff or use Chris Ca$h that you will earn after every challenge!"

The teens all smiled. There was every store imaginable: a sundries store, a clothing store, a formal clothing store, a sports store, an arcade, a fast food restaurant, a library and so on.

"But before we set sail, we must complete our first challenge!" Chris exclaimed. "Get into your swimsuits and meet me on the sky deck!"

The contestants all met Chris on the sky deck. It seemed to rise 100 feet above the ocean below. The harbor that the ship was docked at was a tiny speck.

"Welcome to your first challenge!" Chris announced. "You will take turns jumping into the ocean below, where you'll find hundreds of marbles that I've thrown down there."

"Wait a minute," Bridgette interjected, "You mean to say that you've littered the ocean floor with marbles? Do you know what kind of detrimental effect that can have on the ocean's ecosystem?"

"Don't know, don't care," Chris replied, "Anyways, your job is to grab as many marbles as you can from the ocean's floor in a single breath. If you go back down after you surface, you must drop all your marbles. Then you must place your marbles on this huge balance. Geeks and Freaks to the left, Cool Kids' Club to the right. First team to tip the balance wins! Oh, and you can choose not to jump—but you'll have to throw back 10 marbles from your side. Any questions?"

Several contestants raised their hands.

"Didn't think so, now go! Heather, Dakota, you're up first!"

Dakota and Heather were panicking.

"Just a suicide jump off a 100-foot cliff," Dakota told herself, "Come on, you've done worse."

Heather jumped without even thinking, knowing full well that her team would probably send her home should they loose.

Dakota finally swallowed and jumped. When she hit the floor, she grabbed 3 marbles before running out of air. She lost to Heather's 7.

"Cool Kids Club gets the lead!" Chris announced. "Ezekiel, Sky, you're up."

Sky didn't even hesitate, executing a perfect swan dive into the water without even making a splash. Ezekiel, not wanting to be voted off first this time, jumped quickly, but much less gracefully, picking up 4 marbles before getting a breath, but then descended back down for more. When he emerged, Chris reminded him that what he did was against the rules and that none of his marbles counted.

CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL

"UUGGHH! Why did I forget that rule! I'm so stupid! I'm gonna get voted off first—again!"

END CONFESSIONAL

Some time after Ezekiel emerged, Sky emerged with 12 marbles in her hand and placed them on the scale. The balance tipped toward the right and her team cheered.

"Up next, Dave and Shawn!"

Shawn immediately jumped, trying to get as much distance between himself and Zeke the zombie as possible. Dave stood looking down.

"I—I can't. Think about it. All the world's turtles and fish and whales go to the bathroom right in there!"

"Then don't think about that! Think about how we'll vote you off if you don't jump!" Heather scoffed.

"Don't be like that," Sky scolded Heather. "Dave, you can do it! Dave! Dave! Dave!" Sky started cheering. Before long the rest of the Cool Kids' Club joined in. And Dave jumped, but he picked up a mere 6 marbles to Shawn's10.

"Cool Kids' Club still leads! Samey, Alejandro, go!"

Neither Samey nor Alejandro hesitated, but Alejandro was much better at holding his breath than Samey was. He got 9. She got 3. The balance tipped to the right a bit more.

"Sugar, Brick, it's your time to shine!"

"There's no way I'm jumping in there! My hair will get all wet and then my makeup'll run and then…" Sugar whined.

"We're behind," Eva scolded, "we can't afford to lose any more marbles, so GO!"

"There ain't no way in hell!"

"GET IN THE WATER!" Scott bellowed, "Or so help me I will…"

But Chris already took out 10 marbles.

Sugar earned a bunch of angry looks from her team, while Brick surfaced with 9 marbles.

"Next up: Eva and Geoff!" Chris called.

Eva, being the power player she was, jumped right away and stayed underwater until every molecule of oxygen in her lungs was gone, yielding an outcome of 18 marbles to Geoff's 9. The scale tipped a little bit toward the Geeks and Freaks side.

Next up were Izzy and Bridgette. The former jumped right away, screaming maniacally while the latter took a more cautious approach and performed a graceful dive into the water. Both girls stayed underwater for quite a while and when Izzy came up, she had 14 marbles. Bridgette came up a minute later, with 24 marbles in her hands.

"Ella, Tyler, your turns!"

Ella burst into song, "_About to jump/from way high up/and I might not live/so__…_" Sugar pushed Ella off the cliff. Ella had little time to prepare and hold her breath and fell, only grabbing one measly marble. Sugar earned more angry looks from her team.

But Tyler didn't do much better. He jumped and did a painful-looking belly-flop, only scoring his team 3 marbles.

"Noah, Trent, Let's get going!"

"Well," Noah said, "I guess I've lived a long enough life." Then he jumped with Trent right behind him. Both got 9 marbles, having no effect.

"Rodney, Lindsay, Go!"

Rodney and Lindsay gave each other looks.

CONFESSIONAL: RODNEY

"Whoa, Lindsay and I looked at the same time! That's true love right there!"

END CONFESSIONAL

Lindsay jumped while Rodney was still gaga, picking up 5 marbles for her team. Rodney continued to swoon but eventually fell off himself, picking up 8 marbles.

"Scott, Courtney, think you can do it?"

Courtney replied, "We're winning. It's a calculated risk. The nerds won't beat us."

Chris took 10 marbles out of the right side, evening out the balance a little more. Scott jumped, screaming and got 10 marbles for his team. The balance was almost even again.

"That's it! Time to cycle through again!" Chris chimed. "Dakota, Heather, do your stuff!"

Dakota jumped down, getting 6 marbles for the Geeks and Freaks while Heather got 9 for the Cool Kids' Club.

Ezekiel and Sky went again. Ezekiel made sure to redeem himself and stayed under water until his lungs almost gave out, nabbing 14 marbles, which was better than Sky's 12.

Shawn and Dave were up to dive again. Shawn got 10 while Dave got 14.

Then it was time for Samey to jump alongside Alejandro. Samey again came up short with only 5 marbles to an impressive 14 by Alejandro.

"Sugar, Brick, GO!"

"You better go this time!" Scott chastised Sugar.

"Nuh-uh, We're on national TV, no way I can let my makeup run!

"Come on Sugar, I took that risk," Dakota pleaded.

"Well, you're ugly, so there!"

CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA

"I know who I'm sending home! Nobody calls me ugly!"

END CONFESSIONAL

Brick emerged with 19 marbles, much better than his first try. Those 19 were enough to fully tip the scale on the side of the Cool Kids' Club.

"And the Cool Kids' Club wins!" Chris announced as the cool kids cheered. "Also, now that the first challenge is over, it's time to lift that anchor!"

The ship started moving away from the port.

"Cool Kids, report to the dining hall and select an exquisite option from our fancy menu. Geeks and Freaks follow me!"

Chris led the nerdy team to the front of the ship. "This is the Deck of Shame! One of you is going home tonight, so cast your votes!"

CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN

"I vote for the zombie, of course. Gotta keep me and my friends safe!"

CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR

"Shawn told me that Zeke was a zombie! I gotta get rid of him before he eats my beautiful flesh!"

CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT

"It's pretty obvious that we lost because the diva didn't want to jump."

END CONFESSIONAL

"Geeks and Freaks, Welcome to your first elimination ceremony, " Chris broadcasted, "one of you is going home tonight. The following contestants are safe: Ella, Samey, Noah, Izzy, Shawn, Scott, Rodney, Dakota and Eva. That leaves you two."

"Ezekiel, you're on the chopping block for screwing up your team after breaking the rules, being a zombie, and of course, to keep your record of never surviving an elimination ceremony. Sugar, you're on the chopping block for refusing to jump. And tonight's big looser is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sugar!

"YES!" screamed Ezekiel as he survived his first vote-off.

"WHAT?!" Sugar angrily screamed, "Why'd you vote off your best player?"  
"Best player? You've done nothing to help our team," Scott chastised, "You've been a nuisance this whole challenge!"

Chef then came and took Sugar in his arms, then threw her off the ship into the ocean. For many, it was sweet irony.

Chris tossed out a rubber, inflatable lifeboat. "You might need this!" he offered as the ship left the pageant girl.

"The rest of you should go unpack," the host advised, "get a good night's sleep."

STATEROOM 1 (ELLA)

Ella went to unpack her clothes. She looked at the bunk beds, one of which was empty and would remain empty for the remainder of the season. She frowned. She was looking forward to bonding with Sugar. Now she would have the entire room to herself. It saddened her. She began to sing a sad song as she unpacked.

STATEROOM 2 (EVA & IZZY)

"Don't disturb me and we'll get along fine. Oh and don't wake me up in the middle of the night and don't sing," Eva growled at her roommate.

"So, what am I allowed to do?" Izzy asked.

"Just be nice and quiet," Eva replied.

Izzy sighed, knowing that rooming with Eva wouldn't be much fun.

STATEROOM 3 (DAKOTA & SAMEY)

Samey was being very quiet as she unpacked. She kept mostly to herself.

"What's wrong?" Dakota asked apathetically.

"Oh, nothing," Samey responded. "I wouldn't want to bother you with my problems."

"Well, alright then," Dakota replied. "Take the top bunk. The elevation is bad for my skin."

"Uh…what about my skin," Samey said.

"What about it?"

"Nothing," Samey moped. "I guess I'll always be inferior," She thought to herself.

STATEROOM 4 (RODNEY & SCOTT)

"You could get the bed, I feel more comfortable on the ground," Scott told his fellow farm boy.

"Nah, It's alright, back on the farm, I always slept on the floor."

"So we're both sleeping on the floor?"

"I guess."

STATEROOM 5 (SHAWN & EZEKIEL)

Ezekiel unpacked his clothes smiling from ear to ear. He was not going home first. He was so overwhelmed with joy that he didn't even notice that Shawn was gone.

Shawn decided to sleep on the sky deck to be safe from Ezekiel.

STATEROOM 6 (NOAH)

Noah sat in his bed re-reading the first of the _Harry Potter_ books for the seven millionth time.

STATEROOM 7 (COURTNEY)

Although Courtney was happy to get her own room, she felt a bit lonesome. While the rest of the competitors were bonding with each other, she sat alone. Still, she felt she was better off not bonding with those she might have to compete with.

STATEROOM 8 (BRIDGETTE & LINDSAY)

"Truth or dare?" Lindsay asked

"Truth," Bridgette responded

"Besides Geoff, who's the most handsome boy on the ship?"

"Oooh, that's a hard one…I'm gonna say, Brick. Truth or dare, Lindsay?"

For Bridgette, this was a new experience, as she had more male friends than female friends, but it was fun nevertheless.

STATEROOM 9 (SKY & HEATHER)

"And don't you even think about touching my clothes!" Heather screamed at Sky.

"OK, OK, yeesh, Sky retorted, "I won't"

"Good! Then if you abide by my rules, we won't have problems, oh, and just a word of friendly advice, that makeup shade doesn't suit you."

"I don't even wear makeup!"

"Well, maybe you should start!"

STATEROOM 10 (DAVE & TRENT)

"So how long have you played the guitar?" Dave asked, making small talk.

"I had my first lesson when I was 7. Wrote my first song at 12. Do you play an instrument?"

"No, not really."

"Oh, are you still into Sky?"

"Not after she cheated on me!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Sorry, dude, I know what it's like to have my heart broken." Trent said.

STATEROOM 11 (TYLER & ALEJANDRO)

"497, 498, 499, 500!"

The two athletic boys were doing sit-ups. Alejandro may have been a jerk in the past, but he was quite a good motivator.

"Ok, 500 more, amigo," he said to Tyler.

"Uh yeah 'amigo…'"

STATEROOM 12 (GEOFF & BRICK)

"This is awesome! We've won our first challenge!" Geoff called to Brick.

"Yeah, it is! You think we can continue our lead?" The cadet asked.

"Totally! Then we can PAAAAR-TAAAY!"

"Woohoo!" Brick agreed.

BACK TO CHRIS ON THE DECK OF SHAME

"Who will be the next one swimming with the fishies? Find out next time on Total! Drama! HIGH SEAS!"

CUT TO AMY IN CARGO HOLD

"Hope you enjoyed today, Samey, because I'm gonna make the rest of your time on this ship as miserable as I can!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, any thoughts? Be sure to review if you've read this. I promise to read every single review and I'll try to respond to all of them as well as I can. Also, vote on my poll! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back! Already got 5 Favs and 5 Follows and it's only the first chapter!

What I'm gonna do at the very beginning of each chapter is respond to the reviews I receive, so here you guys go:

Zxrian: Awesome! If you have favorites to win, tell me who in my poll!

NostalgiaMaster1996: Thanks! You may be surprised on how some of the characters interact…

Karts of Sugar Rush: Yeah, I will add more detail here. I want to keep the chapters 5500-6500 words, because I realized that people tend to zone out in stories that have exceptionally long chapters. I promise I will add more detail here.

Digimedas: Thanks. Don't worry, Amy will get what's coming for her, but not in the way you may think ;) And of course, she's gonna cause a lot more trouble before karma catches up with her…

Thanks to all you guys that favorited and followed my story. I promise I will not disappoint! Also, be sure to vote in my polls. Here is the link:  u/4335551/

Voting only takes five seconds and is very helpful to me in deciding where this should go. I have all of the challenges down, and an elimination table, but voting helps me to decide which characters/couples get more screen time, how much of the story I should dedicate to showing challenges versus other stuff etc. Long story short, voting is the easiest and best way to help this story become all that you guys want it to be. Thanks!

Now for what you actually came here for:

Chapter 2: Paint Misbehaving

_Previously on Total Drama:_

_Twenty-two teens volunteered to compete in an __all-new__ season aboard my new set: the SS McLean!_

_Their first challenge was to jump off the sky deck, which was made difficult for the Geeks and Freaks due to Sugar__'__s refusal to jump._

_But it was Sugar__'__s obnoxious, entitled attitude that was the last straw for her team, which caused them to send her home first, via the very new, very wet elimination __method__._

_Who will win? Who will loose? Who will get a big bruise? Find out right here on Total! Drama! HIGH SEAS!_

Play that theme song!

Amy was sneaking around the cargo hold of the SS McLean, looking for any scraps of food she could eat. She was starving. She hadn't eaten since she set foot on the ship. The life of a stowaway was rough, but she knew it would all be worth it when she finally got the chance to get revenge on her sister for what happened last season.

As she walked around, she found a bag. It was just an ordinary bag, but it looked like gold to the starving girl.

It was a bag of potato chips.

Amy hungrily ripped open the bag of chips. She took a big bite out of one…and promptly spit it out. It was a bag of Sour Cream and Onion flavored chips: a flavor she absolutely despised. She wasn't hungry enough to eat those chips…not yet at least.

As she thoroughly cleaned her tongue, she heard a devious chuckle. She went to investigate where the mysterious noise had come from. She peeked behind a crate and found that she wasn't the only one hiding out in the cargo hold.

She had found a boy. He was handsome, with good hair. She would have found him a little cute if he wasn't dressed exactly like Chris McLean.

"Topher?" she asked the boy.

"Amy?" the boy asked her.

"What are you doing here?" They asked in unison.

"I'm here to make life miserable for my sister. Chris let her compete in this season, but not me!" Amy told Topher.

"What?" Topher replied, astounded, "Why'd Chris let the useless one on board instead of you?"

"He said it was 'random'"

"If I were host, I would've let you in for sure!" Topher praised.

"Uh, yeah," Amy told him, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to try to get a hosting gig."

"You know Chris is too stuck-up to resign as host, especially if _you_ were replacing him," Amy said to Topher.

"Who said anything about him resigning?" Topher responded slyly, "I'm gonna try to get the network to replace him!" He held up a phone, "After Pahkitew Island, I got a few calls. I'm waiting for them to call back about hosting. I'm here so that I'm ready when they call."

"Hey, let's make a deal," Amy offered, "You help me humiliate Samey in whatever way possible, and I'll help you get noticed by the network!"

"Deal!" Topher and Amy shook hands. Somewhere in the background, some sinister music played…

Chris stood facing the 21 remaining competitors.

"Contestants!" He announced, "It's time for your next fun challenge!"

The teens were worried. Whenever Chris said "fun," they knew he meant "painful."

"Here's how it's gonna go down: you are facing off in a paintball match around the ship."

"Wait," Noah interrupted, skeptical, "just paintball, that's it?"

"Um…yeah, that _was_ what it was gonna be!" Chris responded, "_but_, now that you mention it, the challenge could use a little bit more pain."

Everyone glared at Noah.

"But," Chris said, "the network has really been cracking down on the challenges. Apparently, they're too 'dangerous' or whatever."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Chris handed out guns.

"Anyways, today's challenge will be a paintball match. Your goal will be to shoot down every member of the other team. If you're shot, you're out. Team who looses all their members is going to be responsible for cleanup and then they have to send somebody home. You guys have ten minutes to hide, starting…now!"

As the Geeks and freaks ran, Scott was the first to come up with a strategy.

"Here's what we're gonna do," Scott advised, "We're splitting up. Every man for himself."

"Are you sure we can do that?" Noah inquired, "Some people here," he shot a side-glance at Ella who smiled and waved back, "are kind of helpless."

"Then we'll know who to boot if we loose," Scott remarked, "Now scram before I personally throw you guys overboard!"

Courtney was coming up with the strategy for the Cool Kids' Club.

"We're breaking up into teams of two, based on the stateroom we were assigned. I'll be going alone, since I am a counselor and can handle these guys on my own."

"No, we're splitting up into solo groups so that we don't have to rely on others who might hold us down," Heather opposed.

"No, no, no!" Courtney scolded, "We're splitting into groups so that when the other team shoots one of us, we can at least have somebody to shoot them!"

"Yeah, that _would _be a good idea if there wasn't the risk of shooting both of us!"

"Um, Courtney?" Sky interjected, "What if Heather and I split up? I'm pretty sure I can handle this alone and if Heather can't, we can always get rid of her if we loose."

"Ok, fine!" Courtney said angrily, "Sky, Heather and I will be going alone. The rest of you, get into pairs based on your staterooms."

CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY

"I really admire Sky. She can get things done in a polite and professional manner. She's a great addition to the team."

END CONFESSIONAL

"Three, two, one, GO!" Chris blew the air horn.

SKY DECK

Shawn stood at the top of the sky deck, alert as always. His plan was to aim downward and pick off the other team from safety. He then noticed two people directly downward at the deck of the swimming pool. Were they his guys or the other team? It was impossible to tell from this high up. Shawn realized that it would be too difficult to shoot the other team from this high up. He had to rethink his strategy even if it meant putting himself at risk of being shot and getting eaten by the zombies.

POOL DECK

Meanwhile, down below, Brick and Geoff were on patrol. Not a single person would get past them. They heard the elevator to the sky deck open up and immediately greeted the newcomer guns up.

Shawn kept his gun pointed at the door, ready to shoot as soon as the door opened.

Geoff and Brick had their guns pointed at the elevator door. The door creaked open and the barrel of a paintball gun came out and blasted both of them. The culprit soon came out of the elevator.

"Score one for team Shawn!" he yelled.

"Cool Kids' Club is down two, making the score 9-10 Freaks and Geeks!" Chris announced

"Aw man!" Geoff whined, "Didn't want to be out this early! Dang!"

"Yeah," Brick complained, "My training prepared me well for challenges like this. Didn't think I'd be out so soon."

WELLNESS CENTER

It was the perfect place for Alejandro and Tyler to camp out. Surely nobody on the nerds' team would even think of looking in a gym. Plus, the facility had all sorts of machines so that the two could tone their muscles while they waited.

Tyler was benching a rather large barbell when he felt a shocking blow, making him drop the weight on himself. He was hit. Somebody shot him while his guard was down.

Hearing the clumsy boy's scream, Alejandro immediately cocked his gun and waited. Nobody would be sneaking up on him.

The person responsible for shooting Tyler was hiding behind a machine. She cackled because of her perfect shot. It was Eva.

"Now let's get pretty boy," She aimed at Alejandro…and was promptly conked on the head by a paintball. Somebody else was hiding out.

"Let's run Alejandro!" Sky whispered, "It's only a matter of time before the rest show up!"

The two scurried out of the weight room.

"The score is 8-9, Geeks and Freaks!" Chris announced over the intercom.

PROMENADE

Dave and Trent were in the promenade. The duo scanned the perimeter and found no members of the other team. Dave sensed movement. Rodney was in the room. He managed to take out Trent with a few shots.

Dave soon heard his friend's shot and promptly nailed Noah in the gut.

"The score is 7-8, Geeks and Freaks!" Chris publicized.

Just then Samey stepped into the promenade. Dave pointed his gun at the newcomer.

Samey noticed Dave and ran for it. She was fast. She nimbly avoided all of Dave's shots with back flips, front flips jumps and other moves that would even make Sky watch in awe. Samey back flipped at Dave, attempting to shoot him and promptly tripped, landing on Dave. The two looked into each other's eyes for a brief couple of moments before getting up and dusting themselves off.

"Hehe," Samey giggled as she dusted her skirt off.

"Uh, yeah," Dave replied.

"Um…you probably want to shoot me," Samey blushed.

"Nah, run off," Dave said.

The two of them turned their backs on each other as if nothing even happened, and walked off.

CONFESSIONAL: SAMEY

"So…Dave…Yeah…that just happened…"

CONFESSIONAL: DAVE

"I promised myself I wouldn't fall for any girl this season, but after seeing her doing those flips and stuff…" He starts to swoon… "No! Get your head back into the game Dave!"

END CONFESSIONAL

As soon as Samey ran off, she was hit by Heather, who was cleverly hidden behind a fake plant.

"Yes!" Heather exclaimed.

Dave looked at her, "Why'd you do that?"

"A better question would be why you didn't shoot her," Heather scolded.

"I tried…but…she's just so…"

Heather slapped him three times, "Get yourself together, Dave! Don't throw the challenge just because some girl looked at you with goo-goo eyes!"

"I…I…OK," He submitted.

"Score is tied 7-7!" Chris broadcasted.

DINING HALL

Scott knew that it was only a matter of time before somebody would try to hide in the dining hall, so he decided to hide out there, under one of the elegantly decorated tables, the barrel of his gun peeking under the long tablecloth. He sensed movement. He cocked his gun.

_Zing!_ Scott was shot in the rear.

"Ow, my butt!" He spun around to see Bridgette and Lindsay.

"7-6, Cool Kids' Club," rang Chris's voice over the loudspeaker.

"Why, I oughtta," Scott pointed his gun at Bridgette.

"Scott, you're out!" Chris redirected, "If you shoot, there will be penalties for your team!"

Scott began to protest, but just then, he heard something. It sounded like humming.

Ella was in the dining hall. She was humming and dancing through the hall.

Scott peeped his head through the table.

"Ella," he whispered, "they're here. Get them!"

"Oh dear," she responded, "that sounds like it would hurt them,"

"Yeah, and I'll hurt you if you don't shoot!" Scott threatened.

Ella cocked her gun and pointed it at Lindsay's back. She put her finger on the trigger, but she couldn't bring herself to pull it.

Lindsay turned around at the sound of Ella's footsteps and promptly shot her…or she would have if she'd cocked her gun.

"It's broken!" She wailed, "I can't shoot!" She continued to pull the trigger, "I can't make it shoot!"

Bridgette turned around to face Ella, who, by this point, was dancing around and innocently humming her song. Bridgette aimed and cocked her gun. Ella aimed back at Bridgette.

"Do it!" Scott reprimanded, "Do it now!"

"I…I can't. It would hurt her too much."

Ella dropped her gun and, to her surprise, Bridgette did, too. Ella skipped off, still humming her song.

CONFESSIONAL: BRIDGETTE

"Shooting Ella would've been like kicking a puppy. I couldn't bring myself to do it. She's just too innocent! Just glad she ran into me and not Heather or Courtney…"

END CONFESSIONAL

POOL DECK

Shawn remained on the pool deck, aware and alert. He was ready for anything or anyone. His gun was cocked and his eyes consistently glanced from exit to exit. Nobody would get past him.

There was a blur of blue and green outside the pool deck. Shawn faced the exit to the glass door that led to the dining hall. He saw another blur. It was pink. He pointed his gun at the glass door as it opened.

Ezekiel peaked out the door. He rolled onto the pool deck, making eye contact with Shawn.

And Shawn went ballistic.

"Zombie! ZOMBIE! He's here! He's f****** here! Die! Die!"

Shawn shot at Ezekiel. Ezekiel fell down, unconscious, but Shawn was relentless. He continued to shoot and shoot until Ella came out to the pool area.

"Stop, please stop!" Ella pleaded Shawn, "Can't you see you've hurt him?"

"He's a zombie! He can't feel pain!"

"He is not a zombie," Ella cried, "He is a human being"

Ella felt his head. He seemed ok for the time being.

"Why are you doing that? He's a freaking zombie!"

"No, he's not," Ella scolded in a very un-Ella-ish tone, "Feel him. He has a pulse!"

The zombie nut placed a hand to Ezekiel's neck and felt a faint pulse.

"Oh…I guess it was a false alarm?" He said innocently to Ella.

"I'll take him to a safe place. You try to pick off the other team.

Chris's voice boomed through the loudspeaker, "After Shawn's friendly fire, it's 7-5, Cool Kids' Club!"

"It was an accident!" Shawn remarked. Just then, an unknown shooter blasted Shawn's head.

ARCADE

Noah camped out on the ship's arcade. He hadn't seen any action all day. He liked that. He knew he would only do so well in physical challenges, and decided it would be best for the team for him to stay back. Little did he know, there were members of the other team hiding on the other side.

Alejandro and Sky were hiding out on the other side of the arcade.

"Ooh!" Alejandro exclaimed, "Jurassic Hunter! I had the high score on this game back home!"

"You play video games?" Sky asked the handsome man.

"The arcade is right next to the gym back home. It's a nice way to unwind after hours of lifting."

"Oh, alright."

Sky peeked out from behind the machine.

"Look!" she whispered, "It's Noah!"

"Ah, yes it is, very observant," he whispered back.

"Hehe…yeah," Sky blushed as Alejandro caressed her cheek.

CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO

"I don't have a great reputation. Very few people would trust me in an alliance. That is why I chose Sky. She doesn't know me and my schemes. I just hope Heather does not find out about this."

CONFESSIONAL: SKY

"Alejandro, if you think I'm that stupid, you're even more desperate for allies than I thought. And by the way, Heather is so gonna know about this!"

END CONFESSIONALS

Sky pulled her trigger…and promptly missed Noah. Noah, alerted by the sound of gunshot, turned around, cocking his gun.

Noah couldn't find anyone. He crept around the room full of video games.

Sky poked her gun back out from behind the machine. Noah saw the gun and crept around to the other side of the machine. Noah was directly behind her. He lined up the perfect shot, right at her back. Then he blasted her.

Hearing Sky's scream, Alejandro came out from behind his machine.

"Look who it is!" he faced Noah, "It's our favorite sarcastic little devil, Noah!"

"Look who it is," Noah retorted, "It's our favorite little slippery eel, Al!"

Alejandro's eye twitched. "Nobody calls me Al!" He raised his gun, "NOBODY!" He fired three times, each time nailing his opponent. Noah was down.

"Cool Kids' Club is ahead 6-4!" Chris announced.

Alejandro ran out of the arcade, eager to blast more geeks.

HALLWAYS

Dakota ran through the snaking corridors of the SS McLean. She found a room that Chris must not have told her about. She entered the room through a revolving door. The room appeared to be some sort of theater. There was a stage and a bunch of chairs arranged neatly in rows. Colored lights streamed down from the ceiling. Dakota walked onto the stage and had a diva moment. She started posing. She primped her hair. She started dancing.

"So beautiful, so elegant, Dakota Milton stands upon the stage"—_zing!_ She was hit on the head with a paintball.

"Aaaaaahhh! It's in my hair! It's in my hair!"

The shooter, backstage, behind the curtain, cackled evilly.

"Yes! Another dork down!" Heather applauded herself.

Dakota peaked behind the curtain to find the evil queenie, her mouth twisted in a wicked sneer.

"You…got…paint…in…my…HAIR!"

"Whoa, really! That's a bonus!"

Dakota's skin began to turn orange and her eyes reddened, "NOBODY MESSES WITH MY HAIR!" She threw Heather across the auditorium with strength that no teenager (except perhaps Eva) should have. "DON'T TOUGH MY HAIR AGAIN!" Dakota bellowed in a deeper voice than normal.

Dakota took a few deep breaths and then returned to normal. She looked at the collapsed figure of Heather and gasped.

"Geeks and Freaks are down 6-3! They'd better up their game, or they're gonna be in deep trouble!" announced Chris's obnoxiously cheery voice.

CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA

"Uh, I'm not totally back to normal, yet. I transform a little when I'm very angry. I hope that nobody finds out about this or I'm in deep, deep trouble."

END CONFESSIONAL

Heather stumbled to get up, but she ran as fast as she could out of the auditorium. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before the others heard and went to see what happened. That wouldn't be good for her if the other team caught her. She couldn't afford to loose the challenge, or worse, get paint in _her_ hair. She ran into the hallway.

AIR DUCTS

Izzy was hiding in the air ducts, announcing her every move in a mock Australian accent.

"The wild Izzy sneaks through the air ducts, stalking her prey."

Izzy heard the sound of footsteps beneath her hiding spot.

"The wild Izzy has found her prey using her super-amplified hearing and genius intellect. She is about to pounce. Heather will not know what's hit her until it's too late!"

HALLWAY

Heather heard something. It seemed to be coming from the air ducts.

"Hello?" Heather cried from the hallway.

AIR DUCTS

"The wild Izzy has been spotted by her prey. It's time for her to strike!" Izzy stuck her gun underneath an opening in the air ducts and blasted Heather right on the head. She cackled.

HALLWAY

Heather looked around, examining what the source of the strange noise could be. She felt a sharp pain on her head. When she rubbed the pain, she found that her worst nightmare had come true: paint was in her hair.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in anguish.

"Heather is gone!" Chris broadcasted, " The score is 5-3, Cool Kids' Club! Can the Geeks and Freaks make a comeback?"

STATEROOM 1

Ezekiel felt a soft, warm pair of hands caressing his face. It was an odd feeling, like he'd never felt before, but he didn't want it to stop. The prairie boy slowly opened his eyes to see the face of his hero. It was Ella.

"You're awake! You're awake," she sang

"Uh…what happened, eh?" Ezekiel mumbled.

"You were knocked out by Shawn. He thought you were a—

"A zombie, I know."

"Are you alright?" Ella inquired.

"Yeah, thanks, I owe you, Eh?"

Ella blushed and giggled and kissed Ezekiel on the cheek.

"Farewell, Ezekiel," she chirped, "You stay here and rest, while I tell the others you're not hurt."

Ella didn't get passed the hallway. Alejandro came out of the confession room in the back of the hall and barreled down, nailing Ella in the gut with a paintball.

"Score is 5-2, Cool Kids' Club!" Chris said into the intercom.

CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL

"I've never been kissed by a girl before. It was an awkward experience, but it felt so good!" He blushes, "What should I do now?"

END CONFESSIONAL

Alejandro ran down the hall. He was on a roll. He just had to get rid of Izzy and Rodney to win the challenge for his team. As he ran down the hall, he heard something in the air ducts. It sounded like rumbling. He looked up at the air duct with his gun up.

Meanwhile, back in the air ducts, Izzy lined up a shot to hit Alejandro. She only had one chance before Alejandro would know she was there. She lined up the shot and tacked him right in the chest.

Alejandro cursed in Spanish as he was hit.

"Geeks and Freaks are making a comeback! The score is 4-2, Cool Kids' Club! Can the Geeks and Freaks actually win?" Chris questioned, "With Izzy on their team, it seems likely!"

DINING HALL

Bridgette and Lindsay continued to watch the dining hall. They hid under tables on opposite sides of the room, waiting for their prey to fall into their trap.

Rodney stumbled into the dining hall gun up, hoping to tag himself some cool kids. Lindsay spotted the farm boy first and pulled her trigger without cocking the gun. Her gun didn't fire.

"Bridgette, my gun won't work!" Lindsay yelled to her teammate on the other side of the room. Rodney heard Lindsay's wailing and was soon able to locate her.

"What? Don't shoot! My gun isn't"—_zing!_ "…working."

Next, Rodney went after Bridgette. He knew she was there. He heard Lindsay address her.

After Lindsay had blown Bridgette's cover, she knew she was safer playing offensive. She got out from under the table.

Rodney saw her.

"Ok," Rodney said, "It's just you and me, Bridgette."

"Yep," she raised her gun, "Are you ready?"

Rodney responded by blasting Bridgette.

Chris's voice rang over the intercom, "Score is 2 all!"

"Crap!" Bridgette cursed, "I hope the others are doing alright."

PROMENADE

Courtney snuck into the promenade, where Dave was hiding out.

"Psst! Dave!" Courtney called to her teammate, "Any luck?"

Dave debated telling the truth that his infatuation with Samey caused him to refuse to shoot her. He decided to lie. It was Courtney, after all, and she was unforgiving.

"No. No luck," he lied, "You?"

"Nothing," Courtney grumbled.

Dave sighed.

"I think we're the only two left," Courtney informed Dave.

Just then the two heard some rumbling from the air ducts.

Izzy was on the prowl. She aimed her gun downward, ready to take out the last two remaining Cool Kids. She cocked her gun. And promptly heard some rumbling. The air duct was falling apart. She got a shot out at Dave, which hit and promptly fell out of the air duct.

"Busted!" Courtney smirked. Then she pegged Izzy in the stomach.

"Score is tied at an even 1-1! The game's almost over folks!" Chris announced, "Just Rodney and Courtney remain!"

Rodney ran down the hall to the promenade.

Courtney ran down the hall to the dining room.

The two were sprinting as fast as their legs could carry them and then slammed into each other.

CONFESSIONAL: RODNEY

Did you see the way Courtney and I just ran into each other? We were thinking the exact same thing! That's true love! It's gonna be hard breaking it to Lindsay. She'll be devastated.

END CONFESSIONAL

Courtney and Rodney stared at each other, but Rodney was so infatuated that he could not even bring himself to raise his gun at Courtney.

Courtney had no such problem. Her eyes were on the prize. She shot Rodney three times, hitting each time.

"The Cool Kids' Club wins!" Chris cheered on the intercom, "Geeks and Freaks, You've got to vote somebody off, but first, clean up time! I don't want to see one spot of paint on this ship!"

The Geeks and Freaks groaned while the Cool Kids' Club cheered.

"Cool Kids' Club, meet me in the dining hall! It's gourmet dinner time!"

DINING HALL

"I'll have a cheeseburger, no pickles," Dave told the waiter. As the waiter walked away, Sky went to sit with Dave.

"So, Dave, nice job out there," She said awkwardly.

"Yeah, good job to you too."

"Listen, Dave, between seasons, I learned a valuable lesson," Sky confessed

"What's that?"

"I learned not to challenge my friends' loyalty."

"Explain?"

"Between seasons, my boyfriend back home dumped me. He didn't like the way I flirted with you, Dave."

"Yeah, I didn't like how you flirted with me, despite the fact that you had a BOYFRIEND!" Dave said angrily.

"I know. I screwed up."

"Yeah, you did!"

"But, the thing is, I really like you…like _really_ like you."

"Yeah, I used to like you, too," Dave snarled.

"I'm just asking you, Dave, can you forgive me? Could we maybe, you know, start over?"

"No. I'm not opening myself up to be hurt like that again. I'm focusing on the competition this time around, not girls."

"I understand," Sky sighed. She walked off, head down.

CONFESSIONAL: SKY

"The only reason I agreed to a new season was to make things right with Dave. I…I…" She begins to cry…

END CONFESSIONAL

Samey was cleaning around the dining hall. She went over to Dave's table.

"Hey," She said, playing it cool.

"What's up?" Dave said, also playing it cool.

"I…I just need to clean this table really quick."

"Um…Ok," Dave blushed.

"Yeah, so could you just…get up…" she giggled.

"Uh…yeah…"

CONFESSIONAL: DAVE

"If Samey is trying to distract me from the competition, she's doing a really good job…hehe"

CONFESSIONAL: SAMEY

"Dave is great…he seems nice and his heart is in the right place…um…but isn't he supposed to be with Sky." She sighs, "It's no big deal really. I'm used to boys I like being taken."

END CONFESSIONAL

PROMENADE

Ezekiel and Ella were in charge of cleaning up in the promenade. Ella, of course, was singing as she worked.

"How can you stay so happy even though we lost, eh?" Ezekiel asked Ella.

"~Oh, I just remember how many things in life I have to be grateful for. I may have to do dangerous challenges, loose occasionally and have to clean, but I can always make things better by singing a song~"

"Really? That seems a little weird."

Ella shrugged, "You want to sing with me?"

"What do I have to loose?" Ezekiel asked himself. He began singing with Ella.

CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL

"Ella's pretty sweet, eh? A little weird, but sweet. I admire her optimism, eh?"

CONFESSIONAL: ELLA

"~Ezekiel is much nicer than he leads us to believe~" She blushes and giggles.

END CONFESSIONAL

DECK OF SHAME

"Welcome, team Geeks and Freaks!" Chris grinned, "Let's get ready to vote somebody off!"

CONFESSIONAL: EVA

"Friendly fire? Really? Bye-bye Shawn!

CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT

"Ella downright refused to shoot! There's no place for wusses on my team!"

END CONFESSIONAL

"The votes are in! If I call your name, you're safe," Chris announced.

"Rodney,"

…

…

"Scott,"

…

…

"Eva,"

…

…

"Izzy,"

…

…

"Samey,"

…

…

"Noah"

…

…

"Dakota,"

…

…

"Ezekiel,"

…

…

"Which leaves Shawn and Ella. Shawn, you're here for shooting your own teammate!"

"I thought he was a zombie!"

"Yeah, news flash, zombies aren't real!"

Shawn gasped, "How can you deny the apocalypse? It's here right now!"

"Yeah, back to the show…you know, the one I'm hosting!" Chris interrupted, "Anyways, Ella, you're here because you outright refused to shoot Bridgette!"

"~I could not have caused her that much pain! It would have been dreadful!~"

"Yeah, anyways, somebody is going home. That person is:"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Shawn!"

Shawn sighed, "Oh well, I guess I saw it coming. Sorry Ezekiel, I really thought you were a zombie."

"It's alright, dude! Sorry you're going."

Chris tossed Shawn a lifeboat and the zombie nut jumped into the water as the ship sailed away.

STATEROOM 3 (DAKOTA & SAMEY)

Samey jumped into bed. "Yes! This is awesome!"

"How can you think these crusty beds are awesome?" Dakota asked, a bit weirded out.

"You don't understand. Back home, Amy taught her rabbit to use my bed as a toilet. Every night, I had to probe my bed with a stick and rubber gloves to make sure I didn't accidentally sleep on any of his 'surprises.'"

"Eeew!" Dakota screamed, "That's gross!"

"Yeah," Samey said, eager to change the subject, "so what do you think of Dave?"

"He's alright," Dakota stated without feeling, "a little uptight, though."

"Do you think he likes me?"

"I'm gonna be honest with you," Dakota responded, "Guys like girls with confidence. Those who like insecure girls are not worth dating. Perhaps he thinks you're your sister?"

"Maybe," She frowned.

STATEROOM 9 (SKY & HEATHER)

"Sky, can you cry a little softer? I need my sleep!"

"Sorry," she sniffed, "It's just…I…I…I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine! Just be quiet!"

CONFESSIONAL: SKY

"I can't believe it, I'm so out of it! I never cry! And I almost opened up to _Heather_!"

END CONFESSIONAL

STATEROOM 10 (DAVE & TRENT)

"Trent, you think Samey likes me?"

"Samey? I don't know, man? Don't really know her that well…"

"Oh, alright then. Good night."

CONFESSIONAL: DAVE

"Every time I look out at the stars, I can't help but think of Sky…the sky! She—it's so beautiful. Man, I need to get over her!"

END CONFESSIONAL

"Yes, you do! But not soon, because that would ruin the drama!" Chris let out an evil laugh, "Who will win? Who will swim? Find out right here on Total! Drama! HIGH SEAS!"

CARGO HOLD

"So, Amy," Topher asked, "we're gonna sabotage Samey tomorrow or what?"

"Yep!"

"And then you'll help me get into the hosting position, right?"

"Let's just focus on making Samey's time on the ship as miserable as possible. Then, we can get you that job."

"Why can't we just switch the votes tomorrow or something?"

"Because," Amy explained, "I don't want her eliminated. The sooner she gets eliminated, the less we get to torture and humiliate her."

"You are truly evil!" Topher complimented, "I admire that!"

"Thank you!"

Goodbye Shawn. We'll miss you—sort of. Any thoughts? Make sure to review and vote in my polls!

Up next: you have a choice: read the next chapter, like, follow, and review, or I'll send Izzy after you with her paintball gun!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back people! If you were as disappointed as I was with that last season, you'll be glad that I'm here to put those characters back to some good use. If you liked Pahkitew Island, you'll still be happy about this chapter because it pays homage to a location in the Total Drama world that, in my opinion, wasn't used to its potential. But before we get to that, let's respond to some comments:

Zxrian: Thanks! I'm glad you're satisfied with my elimination table thus far, but given your PM, I'm afraid you won't be happy with the next couple of eliminations. I came up with the elimination order long before I even started writing, so don't be mad…

Corbinace: Yes, Shawn needs some help.

Gonzo22: Ezekiel X Ella is something I'm working on. Glad you like!

Digimedias: Topher is too self-absorbed and cocky to learn from others' mistakes. He will pay. It's Chris, after all!

Seems that there were some mixed feelings about Shawn leaving. Cool. Anyways, it seems you guys have been interested in Samey X Dave and Ezekiel X Ella. Again, cool. I'll try to give them some more moments. I'll have a poll coming up about those couples sometime. Results of my previous poll: people really like Samey. Sky, Trent, Ezekiel and Ella were tied at the next spot. Enjoy the next chapter. I'm sorry if half of you want to murder me after this elimination…

Oh, and just so I don't get questions about it, 1 meter is a little longer than 1 yard. You'll see why that matters in a few moments.

Now for the fun stuff!

_Last time on Total Drama:_

_The teams battled it out in a paintball tournament. Dave __"__accidentally__"__ tripped Samey, and the two shared a moment and Ella hit it off with a home-schooled-kid-turned-feral-freakshow-turned-home-schooled-kid._

_Overall, the Geeks and Freaks pulled off a pitiful performance, the highlight of which being Ezekiel__'__s elimination at the hands of crazy Shawn. Long story short, Shawn came up short and didn__'__t last long. _

_Who will be tonight__'__s big looser? How much can we laugh at them before they go home? Find out right here on Total! Drama! HIGH SEAS!_

Cue that theme song, Beardo!

Chapter 3: In it to Twin it

CARGO HOLD

Those sour cream and onion potato chips were looking pretty good to Amy. She hadn't seen Topher all day. She didn't even know if the fan boy was still on the ship.

"Boo!" Topher snuck up behind her.

"Topher, what the…"

"What's up, Amy?"

"Scrounging for food! How are you not hungry?"

"There are, like, four crates full of food in here!" Topher replied. "You didn't know that?"

"No! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Thought you knew. Sorry."

Topher led Amy to the crates of food and the evil twin ate like she'd never eaten before.

"Topher, what time is it?"

"3 o'clock, why?"

"Perfect!"

"Ok, why?"

"Because, you simpleton," Amy scolded, "we can now run around the ship! I know which room Chris and Chef write the challenges in! How would you like to write your own challenge, Topher?"

"Oh my God! It's always been my dream!"

"Good! Then let's go!"

The two snuck into the writing room. Amy jiggled the handle.

"Ugh! It's locked!" She quietly screamed.

"I think I've got this! You have a hairpin, right?"

Amy removed a bobby pin from her hair. "Yeah, why?"

Topher took the pin from her hand and stuck it in the keyhole. He wiggled it around a little bit and the door unlocked.

"Yes!" they both cheered in unison.

The writing room was quite bland. It was just two desks with various sheets of paper scattered on each.

"What's that?" Topher said, pointing to a pile of index cards. On one side of each card was the name of a remaining contestant. On the other side were two bullet points.

Amy took a card in her hand. On one side of the card was DAKOTA written in all capital letters. On the other side were two options: Car horn and Dentist's drill.

"I—I don't understand," Amy said, "What's this supposed to mean?"

"I don't know."

She shuffled through the cards and found one with SAMEY written on one side. She flipped the card. On the back there were two options. One read "Hand in box of scorpions" the other read, "box of spiders"

"Hmm…" Amy thought, "I'm sure that I can make this much, much worse."

She removed a pencil from the jar on the desk and erased the word "scorpions."

"What should I write?"

"Hmm…" Topher pondered, "Got it! Have a box of buzz saws!"

"Yes!" Amy cheered! "What about the other option?"

"I don't know…anything she's allergic to or afraid of?"

"Yeah! She's terrified of snakes!"

"How about a box of rattlesnakes then! It's painful and scary!"

"You are pure evil."

"I try!" Topher thumped his chest.

DINING HALL

"Hey, Dave, What's up? Can I sit with you?" Samey asked herself, "No, no, no, not going to work. How about…"

"Hey, Samey, when you're done talking to yourself, you want to sit with me?" Dave asked.

Samey blushed, "Uh…yeah…that sounds nice." Samey took a seat next to Dave.

"So…Samey," Dave engaged, "How've you been?"

"Oh…you know, same as always, hehe."

"Um…it must be pretty nice not being around your sister for once."

Dakota's words rang in Samey's ears. Perhaps Dave really did think Samey was Amy. She decided to make sure.

"You have no idea! It's so nice not having to deal with_ Amy_ for once."

Dave was alarmed by the emphasis on Amy's name, "Yeah, of course Amy, do you have another sister I should know about?"

"Hehe…no," Samey said.

"Good! Your life would be a living hell, wouldn't it?"

"Not exactly. I've always imagined having an older sister to tell Amy of and stick up for me," Samey confessed.

"You gotta learn to tell her off yourself, Samey."

Samey sighed. "I know," she realized.

Just then, Sky walked up to the two.

"Hey Dave, hey Samey," she said.

"Hello, Sky," Dave said with hatred.

"Um…I'm gonna go, now. See you later?"

"Yeah," Dave replied, "of course."

"Dave, I…"

Just then, the ship screeched to a halt and Chris's cheery voice rang over the intercom, "Contestants, we have reached land! Be ready for pain! Meet me outside in ten minutes or there will be penalties!"

Everybody got up from eating and rushed outside, eager to see the land they had hit. Some groaned, some gasped. All knew that whatever challenge Chris had thrown at them would be painful.

"Welcome, contestants, to the mechanical monster, Pahkitew Island, now relocated to somewhere in the Pacific!" Chris chimed, "This Island is newly renovated to be the single most excruciating experience you've had yet!"

Everybody looked scared.

"Today's challenge is twofold. The winner in part one wins a significant advantage in part two! Part one is a game I like to call Pick Your Poison!

"You're making us drink poison?" Lindsay gasped.

"No, but some of the things you'll be doing today will make you _wish_ you were drinking poison!"

Everybody gasped.

"I have, in my hand, two decks of eleven cards: one deck for each team, one card for each player. On each card, you have a choice of two equally painful dares. If you perform either dare, your team gets a point. If you refuse, you don't get a point. The team with the most point gets an advantage in part 2."

"Wait a second," Noah interrupted, "There are eleven of them and nine of us! Even if we do all our dares, they get two freebies!"

"I was getting to that," Chris remarked, "Since the Geeks and Freaks are down two guys, two of their members will be performing two dares."

"I'll do it!" Scott and Eva called out in harmony.

"Alright then," Chris remarked, "First victim is Ezekiel!"

Ezekiel walked up to the host, stammering.

Chris pressed a button on his remote and two huge cliffs 50 feet across from each other emerged from the ground, with a thin girder connecting the two

"You have a choice: Walk from one cliff to the other in 20 kilometer-per-hour winds, OR, in heavy rainfall!"

"I'll take the rain," the prairie boy decided.

As soon as Ezekiel was on top of the first cliff, Chris pressed a button on his remote and the weather started pouring buckets on the cliffs.

"Don't look down," Ezekiel told himself, "Just don't look down and everything will be fine!" He started walking one-foot-in-front-of-the-other across the thin beam and realized he'd made a mistake in choosing the rain: it made the beam all slippery, but he eventually made his way from one cliff to the other.

"That's one point to the Geeks and Freaks! Next up, Alejandro!"

Alejandro walked up to the host, not looking nervous at all. Chris pressed a remote. To his left, a rapid stream, 30 meters long popped out with pointy rocks throughout it. The water must've been flowing at 40 kilometers per hour. To Chris's right, a 1000-meter cliff popped up with a half-meter ledge popping out

"Alejandro, you have a choice: row across these rapids blindfolded OR hike across this ledge blindfolded!"

"I'll take the rapids," the charming Latino answered quickly.

CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO

"I've been river rafting across the wildest rapids around. This was cake for me."

END CONFESSIONAL

Alejandro jumped into a flimsy-looking raft and paddled across the stream with no problems at all.

"Nice! Alejandro scores a point for the Cool Kids' Club! Score is now 1-1! Up next, it's Eva!"

Eva walked up to the host, confident. The host pressed a button on his remote and the cliff and the stream disappeared. To Chris's left, there was a kilometer-long track covered in molasses. On his right was a kilometer-long track with a meter of popcorn on it.

"Eva, you have a choice: Run from an angry bear on _this_ track," he gestured to the molasses track, "or _this_ track!" he pointed to the popcorn track.

"I'll take the molasses."

Eva ran easily across the sticky track even faster than the bear. She crossed the finish line without even breaking a sweat.

"Score's 2-1! Is anybody gonna chicken? I sure hope not! It's too much fun watching them get hurt!"

"Brick! You're next!"

Brick walked up to the host. He only had one fear. He hoped that Chris's dare wouldn't involve the dark.

"You have a choice, Brick. You can spend the rest of the challenge with syrup in your underwear, or gravel!"

"Gravel!" Brick chose.

Chris scooped up some gravel and placed it in the cadet's boxers. He sat down with the rest of the Cool Kids' Club.

"Ouch! This hurts!" Brick announced to his team.

"Hang in there," Sky pleaded, "it's only a couple of hours. You can do it!"

"Izzy, you're next!"

Izzy actually looked happy about this challenge. Chris pressed a button on his remote and an angry-looking elephant appeared.

"Izzy, you have a choice: Fight off this elephant armed with a bow and 20 arrows OR with 5 spears!'

"You're going to make Izzy kill an endangered animal?" Bridgette asked the host angrily.

"This is Pahkitew Island. The elephant is robotic."

This seemed to becalm the surfer girl.

"Anyway, Izzy choose your weapon!"

"Spears! This'll be fun!"

CONFESSIONAL: IZZY

"I'm really confident in my spear hunting ability. Once, I hid out in Africa while hiding from the RCMP! I was befriended by some nice Massai warriors who taught me how to hunt lions and stuff!

END CONFESSIONAL

Izzy aimed a single spear at the elephant as it began to charge. The crazy girl jumped out of the way of the charging beast and threw a spear at it. It nailed the behemoth right in the eye, making it short-circuit and start smoking.

"Duck!" Chris shouted as the mechanical monster was blown to bits, "Izzy wins the third point! The score is now 3-2, Geeks and Freaks! Tyler, your turn!"

Tyler was trembling as he approached the host.

"You have a choice: step, barefoot into this box filled with venomous tarantulas OR put a group of harvester ants up your nose!"

"I'll take the spiders, easy!"

Tyler removed his shoes and placed his bare feet in the box of large, hairy spiders. The spiders crawled up and down his legs, but they didn't bite, much to Chris's disappointment.

"And Tyler wins another point for his team, making the score an even 3-3," Chris moped. "The next card contains Sugar's dares. Eva, you are about to perform your second choice."

"Bring it on!" the tough girl bellowed.

"I have with me two boxes. In one box, it's too narrow for you to sit. In the other, it's too short for you to stand. You have a choice: spend the rest of this challenge without sitting OR spend the rest of the challenge without standing!"

"Without sitting, duh," Eva answered. Chris then locked her in the box in which she could not sit down.

"4-3 and nobody's chickened! Bridgette, you're up!" The host publicized.

Bridgette walked up to take her challenge, her face paper-white. Chris pressed a button on his remote. The ground to Chris's left opened up, revealing a100-meter span of water. The ground to Chris's right opened up and two humungous cliffs sprouted from the hole, connected by a rickety 200-meter bridge.

"Bridgette, you have a choice: swim across that lake filled with piranhas while wearing cowboy boots OR walk across that bridge in high heels! Which do you choose?"

"I—I'll swim," Bridgette stuttered, "C-can I at least change into my swimsuit?"

"No time! Here are your cowboy boots, now get swimming!"

Bridgette managed to execute a couple of decent breaststrokes before a piranha nipped her hand. She still managed to do a few decent crawl strokes before a piranha latched onto her ear. She then went into full-out panic mode, swimming with speed that not even she knew she had. She ended up winning her challenge.

"4-4 tie!" the host called, "Ella, do your best!"

Ella skipped to the host, not intimidated by the challenge. Chris pressed his remote. To his left, a 10-meter hole opened up with thorny briar patches at the very bottom. To his right emerged a 10-meter mountain with thorny vines snaking around it.

"Ella, you have a choice: jump into this hole full of briar patches OR climb up this mountain covered with thorny stems!"

Ella paled. Whichever option she picked, she knew that she'd get hurt.

"I'll jump," Ella stuttered.

Ella jumped into the hole full of thorny patches. It hurt every inch of her skin and tore her dress and messed up her hair.

"~At least the patches broke my fall~" Ella sung as she climbed out.

"5-4 and nobody's chickened! This is about to get good! Next contestant to go is Trent!"

Trent walked up to take his challenge, aware of his track record of getting injured in challenges like this. Chris pressed his button and the ground to Chris's left opened up to reveal a frozen over lake of flimsy ice. The ground to his right opened up and a large, sandy hill emerged.

"You have a choice: Pogo stick on this frozen lake OR skateboard down this sand hill!"

CONFESSIONAL: TRENT

"Where does Chris come up with these challenges?" [1]

END CONFESSIONAL

"I'll skateboard down the sand hill," Trent decided.

Long story short, Trent made it down the sand hill. He jumped on the skateboard and fell off immediately, with his legs broken, his hands skinned and a misplaced shoulder in the end.

"Yeah, while Trent moves off to the hospital wing, it's time for Samey to take her turn!" Chris told the teens.

Samey moved up to Chris. In his hands, he held two boxes.

"I have with me two boxes. In one box is a bunch of rattlesnakes. In the other, buzz saws. You have a choice: Stick your hand into the box full of rattlesnakes for 30 seconds OR a box full of working buzz saws for 30 seconds!"

CONFESSIONAL: SAMEY

"This is a loose-loose. I'm terrified of snakes and those buzz saws will surely slice my hand off!"

CONFESSIONAL: CHRIS

"That's really weird! I remember writing the challenge as a choice between tarantulas and scorpions, but I like this idea much better, anyways!"

END CONFESSIONALS

"I—I can't do either, Chris," Samey said, "Sorry, guys."

"Boo!" Scott yelled.

"Why couldn't we have gotten the useful twin?" Noah asked his team.

"You suck!" Eva yelled from inside her box.

"I know who we're sending home tonight! Yup, yup!" Izzy sang.

"Guys, stop being so rude to Samey," Ella pleaded.

"Oh, listen, guys!" Scott yelled to his team in mock surprise, "The meek, mild fairytale princess is speaking!"

"Hey, don't talk to Ella that way!" Ezekiel scolded Scott.

"Hey, don't talk to Scott that way!" Courtney chastised Ezekiel. The crowd turned to face her. Courtney blushed, "Which is what I'd say if I cared!"

"Wow, this is great! I love this conflict!" Chris smiled, "but, this is a half-hour show, so, Geeks and Freaks miss a point. Score remains 5-5. Can Dave make it 5-6?"

Dave walked up, hoping that Chris wouldn't come up with any dirty challenges. Chris pressed his button, making two 100-meter high cliffs 30 meters across from each other. Connecting the cliffs was a tightrope and a 10-centimeter wide board.

"Dave, you have a choice: cross the gap between cliffs hand-over-hand on the tightrope OR foot-over-foot on the plank!"

"Plank!" Dave said without even thinking, "Do you have any idea how dirty that tightrope is? I can't touch it with my hands!"

Dave safely balanced on the plank between the cliffs.

"I was hoping there would be more ouches on that dare. Anyways, 5-6, Cool Kids' Club! Noah, can you tie it up?"

Noah approached the host, smug as ever.

"You have a choice:"

"Yes, I know I have a choice, Chris," Noah responded, "You don't have to announce it every time somebody goes to take a dare!"

"Yeah, but saying 'you have a choice' is fun, soooo….you have a choice: run underneath an angry elephant or jump over an angry alligator!"

"Yeah, I don't think so," Noah responded.

"Ugh! Come on, man! We're loosing" Scott pleaded

"This is why you never get to the merge, Noah," Eva chastised.

"Take one for the team, Noah!" Dakota told off.

"One what?" Noah asked his teammate, "One hand? One leg? One head?"

"Oh, don't try to play the sympathy card!" Scott yelled, "I lost my head once and I'm mostly ok! Do it!"

"No amount of persuasion will make me do it! Unlike you, Scott, I actually need my head."

CONFESSIONAL: NOAH

"No way was I gonna perform one of those death dares! I have backup. If we win, great. If we loose, Samey goes home. She refused her dare, too and she doesn't have my superior intellect," He chuckles, "Or my persuasion skills."

END CONFESSIONAL

"Score remains 5-6! What will Courtney do?"

Courtney was nervous, but not visibly so. She conducted herself in a confident and professional manner.

"You have a choice: put a single hungry vampire bat in your pants OR a nest of angry hornets!"

"Do you have anything that doesn't involve me putting stuff in my pants?"

"Nope! You need to pick one of those two!"

"No, I'll refuse," Courtney responded

"No, you won't" Heather yelled at her teammate.

"Yes I will! Someday, I'll be running for office and my opponent will show a video of me putting a wasp nest in my pants and I won't stand a chance!"

"I don't care!" Heather yelled, "You do this, or I guarantee you'll be the next one swimming!"

"We're not going to loose. We're still ahead!"

"I don't care! I'm not going to allow my team to loose just because Princess Courtney didn't want her pants to get a little messy!"

"I told you, we're not going to loose!"

"Heather, if she doesn't want to do it, don't make her!" Sky pleaded, "We are still ahead!"

"Sky, shouldn't you be crying about being so unappealing that not even the nerdling germaphobe wants to be with you!"

"Hey, I'm right here, you know!" Dave told Heather.

"I'm not like you, Heather!" Sky countered, "I believe in fair competition! I don't use people like you do!"

"Well, maybe you should start! Haven't seen you winning anything lately!"

"I got second place in the Manitoba gymnastic heptathlon!"

"Yeah! You were the first person to loose!"

"Selfish ox!"

"Little pig!"

"Girls, girls, break it up, you're both pretty!" Chris told the dueling girls, "This is a half-hour show! We need to hurry it up!" He nagged.

Sky glared at Heather. Heather smirked at Sky.

"Scott, can you tie it up?"

Scott strutted up to the host.

"You have a choice: Spend 30 seconds in a box full of bees OR a box full of rattlesnakes!"

"I'll take the snakes, thank you!"

Scott spent a full 30 seconds in the box without even disturbing one of the snakes. Scott strutted out as arrogantly as he strutted in.

"Scott gets a point! The score is an even 6-6! Sky, you're up!"

Sky walked up to the host.

"You have a choice: disturb a hive of killer bees OR poke a stick at a sleeping bear!" [2]

"Bees. I'll take the bees."

"Alright. Just throw this rock at that beehive and try not to get stung! Or do! That would be hilarious!"

Sky took the rock in her hand and tossed it at the hive. The bees soon came out and dispersed around the gymnast's head. Sky screamed and ran toward the water, scattering the bees.

"Sky wins a point! Score's 6-7, Cool Kids' Club! Next up, Scott will take Shawn's dare!"

Scott strutted back up to the host.

"Scott, you have a choice: Get a wasp stuck in your shirt OR get a mouse stuck in your pants.

"The mouse, easily!"

CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT

"Hehe! Back on the farm, mice would crawl into my pants all the time! This challenge was easy!"

END CONFESSIONAL

Chris took a mouse in his hand and placed it on Scott's shoe. The mouse crawled up his pant leg.

"Ahaha! It tickles!" The farm boy laughed.

"Ahaha! Hahaha! OUCH! It bit me! OUCH! AAAGGHHH! IT'S BITING ME!"

Chris cackled. "Hahaha! You can't write this stuff!" [3]

"OUCH! AAHHHH! GET IT OUT!" The mouse eventually crawled out of Scott's pant leg.

"Yes! That's awesome! Hahaha!" Chris snickered, "Hahaha! Anyways, haha, Lindsay, you're next!"

As the buxom blonde walked up to Chris, Chris brought back his remote and pressed another button on it. To Chris's left, a long, swiftly flowing stream appeared. To his right, a tall hedge that was about a meter across.

"You have a choice: run from a hungry mountain lion through that stream or that hedge!"

"Hedge"! Lindsay replied.

Chris released the mountain lion, which chased the blonde. The blonde panicked. She ran away from her feline assailant. Then she accidentally ran around the hedge as Chris pressed a button and the robotic mountain lion powered down.

"That was weak! The goal was to run _through_ the hedge, not sidestep around it like a buffoon! No point"

"Way to go, Lindsiot!" Courtney scolded the blonde

"Yeah," Heather chastised, "Nicely done, Blondie!"

"Will you stop being so mean?" Sky reprimanded her teammate, "We're still tied! Show some sportsmanship or our team will loose! Be supportive!"

"As much as I love the fighting," Chris explained, "Believe me, I do, but we're past the time limit for this challenge, so can we hurry it up? Rodney, go!"

"You have a choice: defend yourself against this angry scuba bear with only a good sword OR a blowtorch!"

"Blowtorch!" Rodney decided.

Chris handed Rodney a blowtorch and released the angry semi-aquatic bear-bot. Rodney tried using his blowtorch, but it failed. The bear's artificial hide was too tough, so Rodney threw his fiery weapon to his side and used his big hands to try and take the bear head on. He punched the bear in the face and knocked out a few of its teeth, scaring it off.

As Scuba Bear scampered off into the woods, Chris looked dissatisfied.

"The goal is to defend yourself _with_ your weapon. No point!"

A few of the Geeks and Freaks tried to protest, but Chris quickly shut them out.

"Heather, go! Quick!"

Heather strutted up to the host with a sinister smile. Chris pressed a button on his remote and two tall trees rose from the ground.

"Heather, you have a choice: climb a tree covered with tiny ants OR climb a tree covered with really sticky sap!"

"Ants! I can't get sap in my hair!" Heather whined.

Heather climbed the tree getting numerous rashes and bites from the tiny ants, much to everyone's delight, especially Chris's.

CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER

"That was the single most traumatic experience I've had since I got Harold's red ants dumped on me in the first season!"

END CONFESSIONAL

"The Geeks and Freaks are two points behind the Cool Kids' Club, meaning that even if Dakota performs the next challenge, the Geeks and Freaks still loose. The Cool Kids' Club wins!"

"At least we still have a shot in the follow-up challenge," Samey told her team optimistically.

"Yeah, about that," Chris interrupted, "We had a designated amount of time for this challenge, but you people exceeded the time limit by bickering so much, sooo…no follow-up challenge. The Geeks and Freaks are sending somebody home tonight!"

CONFESSIONAL: SAMEY

"I know, not my best performance ever, but I'm sure I can convince my teammates to keep me on!"

CONFESSIONAL: NOAH

"No way Samey is staying on!"

END CONFESSIONALS

DINING HALL

Noah approached the table at which Scott and Rodney were eating.

"Noah, you better have a good reason why we shouldn't vote you out!" Scott told the bookworm.

"I agree. My performance today was substandard, but I have a better idea."

"Oh?" Rodney asked, "Do tell."

"I was thinking we vote off Samey. She didn't perform her dare either, plus she's dead weight on the team. I'm the brains, you need me."

"You're right, Samey's useless. Why'd they let _her_ on over her more useful sister?" Scott remarked.

"Exactly!" Noah agreed, "If we vote Samey off, we'd be doing the team a service!"

"Time to vote!" Chris's voice rang over the intercom, "Oh, and I need both teams present at today's ceremony!"

CONFESSIONAL: NOAH

"I've convinced Scott, Rodney and Eva to dump Samey, plus me equals 4 votes for Samey. I need 5 to guarantee that she goes home, but I couldn't get to anyone else. This vote will be a close one…"

CONFESSIONAL: SAMEY

She's crying.

"I heard all those nasty things my teammates said about me! If everybody's gonna be jerks, I'd rather be home with only one person treating me like that *sniff* I vote for myself!"

END CONFESSIONALS

DECK OF SHAME

"The votes are in," Chris declared, "If I call your name, you're safe! If I don't…well, you know what happens…"

Samey buried her head in her hands while Noah looked genuinely worried.

"The following Geeks and Freaks are safe: Rodney,"

…

"Ella,"

…

"Izzy,"

…

"Scott,"

…

"Eva,"

…

"Dakota,"

…  
"Ezekiel!"

…

"Noah, Samey, you two might be going home because you outright refused to perform your dares! And the final safe spot goes to…"

Noah growled at Samey, Samey continued to cry and Dave looked nervous.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Noah!"

Samey sighed. Dave gasped.

"Alright, at least I don't have to deal with Scott and Eva anymore. Give me my lifeboat."

"What are you talking about?" The host asked the cheerleader, "I was just gonna make you switch teams!"

"YES!" Dave cheered, "If I cared…"

"Wait," Heather asked Chris, "Why are you punishing our team with the useless twin? We won!"

"You know, if everybody wants me gone, I'll go!" Samey protested.

"NO! Samey stays!" Chris announced, "That's final!"

"Come on, Samey," Courtney consoled, "You can share my room!"

"Yeah," Bridgette told Samey, "We're not like Scott and Noah."

"EEEE!" Lindsay squealed, "You can join our sleepover! You too, Courtney!"

"No! I lead a much more mature lifestyle than that!"

"Aw, come on!" Bridgette protested, "Lindsay's surprisingly fun!"

"Aw! Thanks! You're so sweet!" Lindsay cooed, oblivious to the word "surprisingly."

"Fine!" Courtney surrendered, "But just for tonight and just because it's Samey's first night."

STATEROOM 8 (BRIDGETTE & LINDSAY)

"So, Samey," Bridgette addressed, "Looks like Dave has the hots for you!"

"Yeah," Samey replied, "He's alright…Ok, he's more than alright! He's amazing! He's so sweet and cute! I'm even starting to like the cowlick!."

"Oooh!" Lindsay and Bridgette teased.

"Psh, whatever!" was Courtney's snotty reply.

"You gonna ask him out?" Bridgette enquired.

"Ummm…maybe! I've never asked a boy out. All the boys back home prefer my sister to me," Samey confessed.

"Just do it!" Bridgette encouraged, "He'll probably say yes and even if he doesn't, at least you asked!"

"You know what, you're right! I'll do it tomorrow."

"Good!" Courtney said, "Now I'm going to bed!"

STATEROOM 9 (SKY & HEATHER)

"So, Sky," Heather told her roommate, eager to stir up trouble, "Seems like Dave has the hots for that cheerleader girl. You jealous?"

"No, I screwed up," the gymnast responded.

"Really? You had him first! He liked you, now he wants some other girl! Aren't you a little upset?"

"Maybe a little, but your boyfriend isn't perfect either!"

"Really? He's handsome, charming and devious! What more could I ask for?"

"He tried to flirt with me during the paintball challenge!"

"WHAT!?" Heather bellowed, "THAT ARROGANT LITTLE WEASEL!"

CONFESSIONAL: SKY

"Sorry, Alejandro, I told you I'd tell!"

CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER

"Alejandro! We are so finished! You promised things would be different this season!"

END CONFESSIONALS

CARGO HOLD

"Yes!" Amy cheered as she watched the footage of Samey being reprimanded by her team, "They hate her!"

Amy then continued to watch the recording of Samey crying on loop, laughing like the insensitive jerk she was.

"Success!" Topher celebrated. "Now that you've humiliated Samey, can we work on getting me in the hosting position!"

"Topher, this isn't over!"

"Come on! I only agreed to help you because you said you'd help me become host!"

"Oh, so you don't enjoy relishing in Samey's pain?"

"Yes, I do. But can you please try to help me out?"

"I'll do what I can…"

The two sadistic teens shared an evil laugh.

CUT TO CHRIS ON THE DECK OF SHAME

"It's alright, I promise somebody will be going home next time on Total! Drama! HIGH SEAS!"

So, got any thoughts? On re-reading this chapter, I realized I forgot to include as much Ezekiel/Ella scenes. I promise we'll see more of them next chapter! Also, if you think Samey was acting a bit OOC, just remember, she's even more insecure after Amy's torment between seasons, so it doesn't take much to set her off…right now at least…

FOOTNOTES:

[1] Chris came up with these challenges from the "Would You Rather" board game.

[2] From "Dumb Ways to Die"

[3] Yes, Chris, you can write this stuff. I just did!

Up next: It's a water ski spree!

Oh, and be sure to vote in my poll!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I'm back! It seems like you guys are already taking sides on the Samey/Dave/Sky love triangle, though nearly all of you want Dave to forgive Sky. Don't worry, it'll happen eventually, but things will have to get worse before they get better. And that's all I'll say about that. Also, seems like a lot of you were happy that Samey didn't get eliminated in the end. Looks like a lot of you feel sorry for the poor girl. That's all good! I'm glad you guys are enjoying! As I promised, somebody will be going home today. But first, let me respond to some comments:

Zxrian: Huh? Episode 5? I don't think I remember that one…Anyways, glad you're enjoying!

Wolflover595: What are you talking about? Dave stooped pretty low a lot of times in this story…

ArchuLinShved595: Glad you're enjoying!

I have a new poll, too. Be sure to vote!

Now for the actual reason you guys came here!

_Last time on Total Drama:_

_Teams competed in their most painful, __humiliating__ challenge yet! Tensions between the competitors rose, which was awesome, and last nerves were tested as contestants screwed up their dares._

_In the end, the Geeks and Freaks lost, AGAIN, and, thanks to a scheme put on by Noah, Samey would have gone home, but some wise guy decided to put her on the other team._

_Will the Cool Kids__'__ Club ever loose? Probably, they have Samey now! Anyways, stay tuned for the most dramatic episode yet of Total! Drama! HIGH SEAS!_

I'm singing the theme song as I write…

Chapter 4: A Water Ski Spree

STATEROOM 7 (COURTNEY & SAMEY)

Samey sat in her bed, reading her book. After all of the excitement last night, she found it hard to sleep. She hadn't had that much fun in years.

Courtney had no problems sleeping. She swung down from the top bunk.

"Good morning Samey!" She greeted her roommate

"Morning, Courtney," Samey replied, engrossed in her book.

"What'cha reading?" Courtney asked as she removed her earplugs

"Oh, just some book. I think it's called _Total Triumph for Teens_ or something."

"You know, I wrote that book," Courtney informed Samey.

"Oh, that's ok, if you don't want me reading it…"

"No, no, I think it's great!" Courtney told Samey, "Can I ask why you chose to read it?"

"Oh, just because…you know…I need to…you know…stand up to Amy…"

"Yeah, you do! You're beautiful and talented and you don't deserve to be tormented like that!"

"You really think so?" Samey smiled.

"Yeah! I do! How about I personally help you get more confident?"

"That'd be great! Thanks!"

CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY

"If Samey starts obstructing my chances of winning, I'll dump her, but for now, I really think she needs my help!"

END CONFESSIONAL

Courtney heard a knocking on the door.

"Come in," she told the newcomer.

Bridgette and Lindsay stepped into the small stateroom.

"How's it going?" Bridgette asked the two residents.

"We wanted to make sure Samey slept alright for her first night!" Lindsay said.

"I slept great!" Samey lied.

"Well, that's good!" Bridgette said.

"Yeah," Samey agreed.

"So," Bridgette asked, "any ideas what today's challenge might be?"

"The ship hit land a few hours ago," Samey told the girls, "I can only assume that the challenge will be wherever we land."

"Oh, we did," Courtney said, disappointed, "I'll bet that means pain."

"It can't be worse than that last challenge," Samey said.

"What are you talking about?" Bridgette teased, "You didn't even do your challenge!"

"We better go get breakfast," Courtney advised her friends (and Lindsay).

The four girls walked off and out of the room. It just so happened that Dave walked out his stateroom at the same time and it just so happened that a certain blonde cheerleader "accidentally" walked into him.

"Remember what we talked about last night," Courtney whispered into Samey's ear. The three girls walked off to breakfast, leaving Samey and Dave some alone time

"Oh, hi, hehe," Dave said to Samey

"Hey, Dave," Samey said to Dave.

"Sooo…" Dave tried to make small talk.

"What's up?" Samey tried to respond.

"Um…"

Both giggled at the awkwardness of the conversation.

"Dave, uh, do you want to, uh, go to, uh, breakfast with me?"

"Um…yeah, we all eat breakfast together."

Samey blushed.

While Samey and Dave flirted, a far less happy duo walked past the two.

"That really doesn't bother you?" Heather asked Sky.

"I guess a little bit," Sky admitted.

"It's ok, I'm not judging," Heather said, "It's perfectly normal after a breakup."

"We were never dating!" Sky insisted.

"Ok, whatever, miss defensive!"

"Defensive? I'm not being defensive! You're the one being defensive!"

"Uh-huh, sure," Heather said sarcastically, "you want to know what I think?"

"No," Sky retorted.

"I think that Dave would come to his senses and want to be your boyfriend if he wasn't busy canoodling with another girl!"

Sky gasped, "You really think Samey is the problem?"

"Of course!"

"But, Samey seems so sweet!"

"A lot of girls seem nice, but they're selfish. They serve their interests first and foremost. I wouldn't be surprised if Samey was using Dave just to have an ally and get those million dollars."

Sky felt guilty. "And why should I believe you?"

"You're right, I'm not the most trustworthy competitor here, but we're roommates! Lying to you would be a bad strategy, especially considering my bad reputation."

"Ok," Sky responded, "I'll consider it…"

CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER

"Of course I was lying, Samey is sickeningly lovable. That's why I need to get as many people as possible against her, otherwise she'll never be voted off!"

END CONFESSIONAL

CARGO HOLD

"Almost done, Amy!" Topher told the wicked twin as he connected a wire to a laptop computer.

"Great! As soon as we connect your screen to the cameras all over the ship, we'll know exactly what's going on! How do you even know how to do all this computer stuff?" Amy replied

"I'm a man of many skills," the host-wannabe said, "that's why I would be a great host! Do you think Chris could do this?"

"I'm not sure what merits AV skills hold in the hosting world," Amy said to Topher.

"And we're on!" Topher clicked into an app called _Camera_Hacker_2.0124_.

"Excellent!"

"I developed this app in my computer design class at my high school. I developed it with help from my instructor and a couple of friends. We made it so that if I ever got onto Total Drama, I could hack the cameras and possibly find some footage to get an edge in hosting."

Amy gave the "cookoo" sign.

"It works by importing data from the main grid to which the cameras are all connected into the device of choice. It works for iPads, computers, televisions, anything with a USB port. Needless to say, I got an A+."

Amy looked beyond confused.

"Anyways, the cameras on this ship are incredibly easy to hack. I guess Chris didn't expect somebody with superior hacking abilities to hide out in the cargo hold and hack the camera grid. Rookie mistake. If I were host, I would always be aware!"

"You sound like Scarlett," Amy told Topher

"Yeah, I liked her. She was a great player. Anyways, here's how it works," Topher clicked on _open_ and then_ attached files_. He then opened the file named _camera_grid_ssmclean._ [1] After Topher opened the grid, a series of hundreds of options such as _camera_dining_1_ and _camera___pooldeck___4_formed in a list.

"So I just click on one of these options and the footage from that camera shows up right there on the screen?" Amy inquired.

"Yep, that easy! It also stores the tape from each camera as an automatic file that you can watch at any time!"

"Perfect!" Amy cheered.

"Yep, which camera do you want to see?" Topher asked Amy

"The hall with the staterooms," Amy replied.

Topher clicked on the option _camera_statehall_1_.

The two sadistic teens saw Sky and Heather discussing something.

"No," Sky retorted.

"I think that Dave would come to his senses and want to be your boyfriend if he wasn't busy canoodling with another girl!"

Sky gasped, "You really think Samey is the problem?"

"Of course!"

"But, Samey seems so sweet!"

"A lot of girls seem nice, but they're selfish. They serve their interests first and foremost. I wouldn't be surprised if Samey was using Dave just to have an ally and get those million dollars."

Sky felt guilty. "And why should I believe you?"

"You're right, I'm not the most trustworthy competitor here, but we're roommates! Lying to you would be a bad strategy, especially considering my bad reputation."

"Ok," Sky responded, "I'll consider it…"

"Seems like Sky thinks Samey is the reason Dave doesn't want to forgive him," Topher said

"Yes, but she's reluctant. I can change that!" Amy smiled evilly, "I just have to throw my voice a little bit!"

DINING HALL

Sky sat alone. She didn't want to talk to anybody. She just needed to be alone. Her emotions were getting the best of her. She hated it, but at the same time, she couldn't control it. If she couldn't control her feelings, she knew her time in the competition would be short. What scared her the most was the fact that she didn't even care. She signed up for the competition just to make things right with Dave. But he didn't want to make things right.

Sky was also bothered by the fact that she had no idea about which of her emotions was the cause of her misery. Was it shame about cheating on Dave? Was it fury for Dave's refusal to forgive her? Could it have been jealousy that Dave moved on and found another girl?

"No, definitely not," she told herself.

In tough times like this, she was so overwhelmed by emotion that she had no choice but to bury her head in her arms and cry. She hated it, but she couldn't control herself.

CONFESSIONAL: SKY

"What is wrong with me? This is not the Sky that made finals in Pahkitew Island. I wish I could control my feelings. I really do, but I'm so overcome with emotion that I just can't help but cry. And I'm one of those people who never cries!"

END CONFESSIONAL

"Open the hangar, here comes the plane!" Ella told Ezekiel, scooping up a spoonful of his cereal.

Ezekiel opened his mouth and Ella fed him his cereal.

"Hey, Ella," Ezekiel asked after swallowing his bite of cereal, "I want to ask you something."

"And what is that?"

"Are we, like, officially going out, eh?"

Ella giggled, "So you would like me to be your girlfriend?"

"Uh…yeah…I do, eh?"

"Ok, then I guess I'm your girlfriend," Ella told Ezekiel.

"Contestants!" Chris announced over the loudspeaker, "Get ready for your next excruciatingly painful challenge! Meet me in the engine room! Last one there owes me 50 push-ups!"

The contestants ran to the engine room, all except for Sky, who didn't have the energy to run.

"Sky," Chris told the saddened gymnast, "It's push-up time!"

Sky easily did 50 push-ups despite her misery.

"Good!" Chris congratulated, "Now then, time for your challenge!"

The contestants all groaned.

"Aw, come on!" Chris whined, "I put a lot of work into this challenge! It's only a little painful!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Noah said impatiently, "just tell us the challenge."

"I was getting to that," Chris reprimanded, "Anyways, today's challenge is twofold. Your first challenge is to search throughout the ship for boxes like this," Chris gestured to a large crate with his face on it.

"Could you be any more of a narcissist?" Noah asked.

"It's not a problem when you're as handsome and talented as I am!" Chris retorted.

"You're not talented!" Noah told Chris.

Chris yelled, "ZIP IT!" and continued, "Anyways, your task is to find boxes like this around the ship. Once you find a box, you are to open it. You can keep anything you find in the boxes. Some boxes contain items that will be useful. Some contain items that will be utterly useless. You will use the items that you find in the boxes in part 2 of the challenge! You have one hour to find as many boxes as possible. Ready! Set! GO!"

The twenty remaining contestants set out.

"So where do we look first?" Rodney asked his fellow Geeks and Freaks.

"We're splitting up like we did in the paintball challenge," Scott said to his team.

"No, no, no!" Noah criticized, "That strategy made us loose!"

"We'll be better off this time, bookworm!" Scott snarled at Noah.

"No offense, but I'm not taking strategic advice from you," Noah said coolly, "given that your intelligence rivals that of a potato, dirt boy."

"Well, nerdling, your strength rivals that of an ant!"

"Well, farm hand, ants are known to lift hundreds of times their body weight. If you're gonna insult me, do it right!"

"Guys," Rodney interrupted, "we need to work as a team!"

"Rodney's right, eh?" Ezekiel said, "If we work as a team, we might actually win a challenge, eh?"

"He is right," Ella agreed, and began to sing, "_Let us go and find a crate, This challenge will be really great__—_"

"No," Eva slapped Ella's mouth shut, "No singing!"

"I thing her singing's kind of cute, eh?" Ezekiel said.

"Aw, thanks, Zeke!"

"Ok," Rodney told his team, "Time's a ticking! Let's go!"

The Geeks and Freaks ran off.

"So where do we look first?" Brick asked his fellow Cool Kids.

"The engine room is geographically closest to the second floor, so let's go there!" Dave recommended.

The Cool Kids' Club climbed the stairs quickly, all except for one. Sky walked up, hanging her head. This caught the attention of a certain devious Latino.

"Chica, what's wrong," Alejandro asked the depressed athlete.

"Nothing, it's just, leave me alone."

"Sky, Dave is crazy not to realize your beauty," Alejandro crooned as he caressed Sky's face.

"Aha! Caught red-handed!" Heather told her ex-boyfriend.

"Heather, I can explain!" Alejandro pleaded.

"No need!" the queen bee responded, "You promised things would be different!"

"Heather, I wasn't—"

"So you weren't just flirting with another girl?"

"No, I was, but—"

"But nothing! We are so through! Ugh!" Heather stormed off.

CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO

"I screwed up big time! I needed an ally, though. Oh, I am so through in this competition…"

CONFESSIONAL: SKY

"I know Alejandro is bad news, but," she giggles in a very uncharacteristic way, "He's good!"

END CONFESSIONALS

The Cool Kids' Club was soon at the second floor.

"In there," Heather said, pointing at a door, "It's the theater!"

The team walked into the theater. The place was huge.

"I have a feeling there are some facilities on this ship that Chris didn't tell us about," Trent realized.

"Ya think?" Dave responded snidely.

"Ok," Heather said, in control again, "Split up. As soon as you find a box, yell."

The Cool Kids' Club split up.

"Not on the stage!" Geoff said

"Not in the back!" Alejandro confirmed

"Not under this chair!" Lindsay validated. Lindsay moved onto the next chair, "Not under this chair!"

"The boxes are too big to fit under chairs, Lindsiot!" Courtney chastised.

"Oh," the blonde said, disappointed.

"Aha!" Bridgette said, backstage, "Found a box!"

The rest of the team went to see the box.

"Well don't just stand there, open it!" Heather yelled

Bridgette opened the box.

"Ninja stars?" Lindsay asked confused.

"I'll carry them!" Courtney told her team.

"Where should we go?" Rodney asked the Geeks and Freaks, who were still in the engine room.

"I know," Dakota said, "On the second floor, there's a theater. It's the perfect place for Chris to hide something!"

The team ran into the theater, and ran into the Cool Kids' Club, which cleared out the auditorium, lugging a box.

"They've already taken the box!" Scott yelled. Quick, follow me!

The Geeks and Freaks zigzagged into the weight room, where they found a box, which was under a 400-pound barbell

"I got this," Eva encouraged her team, lifting the dumbbell and laying it down next to the box.

Scott opened the box revealing…a bunch of teddy bears.

"What? What are we supposed to do with these?"

Ezekiel took a teddy bear from the crate and handed it to Ella who blushed and giggled.

"Come on, we're behind!" Noah said, "Arcade's right across from here! Let's go!"

"Let's get going to the dining hall!" Bridgette recommended, "There's lots of places to hide boxes in there!"

"Good idea!" Samey agreed.

The team stormed into the dining hall.

The Cool Kids' Club searched around the dining hall. There was a box on the dance floor.

"I got it," Lindsay said.

Lindsay opened up the box and found…a giant chocolate cake.

"Yay! Cake!" the blonde cheered

"No," Courtney redirected, "I don't think cake will help us in the challenge!"

"It could if we use it creatively," Samey suggested.

"Fine, we'll take the cake," Courtney surrendered.

The Geeks and Freaks were in the arcade. They looked around, but couldn't find anything.

After ten minutes of searching, Scott recommended bailing, so they did.

The team took the elevator up to the third floor, where the promenade was.

"Ok, let's split up so we can look through each store," Scott recommended.

Nobody could find anything except for Noah, who walked out of the library with a handful of water bombs.

"Time!" Chris's voice rang over the intercom, "Meet me back in the engine room, pronto!"

The teams ran back to the engine room.

"Ship's anchored!" Chris announced.

The teams looked out the window to see that there was no land.

"Yeah, it's anchored, but we haven't hit land," Chris told the teens, "Challenge part 2 is a water ski competition!"

The contestants exchanged looks.

"Here's how the challenge will be run: Two people from each team will be riding in boats, where a member of the opposite team will be water-skiing behind. The goal is to grab as many flags on this course," Chris gestured to a course in the ocean, "as you possibly can! There are 6 flags you can get. The team with the fewest flags is sending somebody home!"

So what are the items we just collected for?" Noah asked for clarity.

"The boat rider can throw whatever his or her team found at the skier. Geeks and Freaks get water bombs and teddy bears. Cool Kids' Club gets cake and ninja stars!" Chris clarified, "Oh, and the boats are on a set course so you can't cheat!"

Alejandro snapped his fingers angrily.

"Anyways, Lindsay, Dave, Izzy and Ezekiel will be skiing, Alejandro, Heather, Eva and Scott will be throwing

"Round 1: Lindsay vs. Eva!" Chris announced.

Eva got into the back of the small boat, a stash of water bombs and teddy bears to her side.

Lindsay got behind the boat, ready to dodge.

"Ready," Chris said, "Set, GO!"

The boat started moving. Lindsay started cheering, "wee!"

Eva countered by throwing a water bomb at the blonde, who expertly dodged the explosion as the bomb hit the ocean.

Eva snarled and threw another bomb, but in her rage, she threw the bomb way too far and Lindsay was able to pick up a flag.

Eva growled, throwing four water bombs. Lindsay was able to dodge all of them as she picked up her second flag.

Eva's face turned bright red. She was blinded by rage. She wouldn't let Lindsay get another flag if her life depended on it.

Eva tossed a teddy bear which nailed Lindsay in the face, not only making her miss the next flag, but also making her drop her two flags into the murky blue.

"Yes!" Eva cheered.

Lindsay was quick, though. While her enemy was celebrating, she grabbed a flag. There were two left. If Lindsay could grab those two, she could still bring three flags to victory.

Eva wasn't about to let that happen. She aligned a shot to the water below Lindsay, which created a huge wave, bouncing the blonde into the air, forcing her to miss another flag. There was just one flag left on the course. Lindsay needed it. She placed her hand right next to the flag. She was about to grasp it, but Eva threw a teddy bear at her face and the blonde missed the flag. Lindsay crossed the finish line with just one flag.

"Wow," Chris commented, "That was a substandard performance, especially considering how well you did in this challenge in season 1."

"I didn't know she would be throwing stuff at me!" Lindsay protested.

Chris just face-palmed. "Yeah, sure, anyways, next up it's Izzy and Alejandro!"

Alejandro got into his boat, grinning evilly.

Izzy got into her skis, grinning even more evilly than Alejandro.

"Ready, set, GO!"

Alejandro's boat started. Izzy began to ski. Alejandro started throwing ninja stars. Izzy dodged all of them and grabbed her first flag.

Alejandro grimaced. He threw another star, which Izzy easily dodged.

"Come on!" Izzy taunted, "Are you even trying?"

Alejandro's eye twitched and he threw three ninja stars, all of which Izzy dodged, before picking up her second flag.

"Al, you're really off your game!" Izzy smirked. The stars kept flying, but none of them came close to hitting Izzy as she grabbed her third flag.

"Ugly Al missed me!" Izzy taunted

"My name's not Al!"

"Ugly Al say what?"

Alejandro got so mad at Izzy that he threw every last one of his ninja stars until he ran out. Needless to say, none even touched Izzy.

"And Alejandro just wasted his team's supply of ninja stars!"

Alejandro earned quite a few angry looks from his team. Izzy was able to get her last three flags easily with no obstacles to dodge.

"Izzy comes home with all 6 flags! The score is 6 flags from the Geeks and Freaks to 1 from the Cool Kids' Club! Up next, Scott vs. Dave!"

"You can do it!" Samey smiled at Dave. Sky looked at Samey and sighed.

"I can do it!" Dave cheered.

Scott's boat started. He expertly threw water bombs at Dave, disorienting him on every throw. Dave didn't get a single flag.

"Wow. Cool Kids' Club sucked so bad this challenge that Heather and Ezekiel won't even have to go!"

The Geeks and Freaks cheered as they won their first challenge. The Cool Kids' Club all looked at each other angrily.

CUT TO DECK OF SHAME

Chris stood on the Deck of Shame, with a box full of votes in his hand.

"Ok," Chris said, "Let's keep it real, today's vote wasn't even close. In fact, there was only one vote against somebody other than the person going home," Chris held up a slip of paper. On it was written "HEATHER."

"So," Chris announced, "with eleven votes against him, Alejandro is going home!"

The handsome young man sighed, "I knew I was done as soon as Heather caught me with Sky." He went up to his ex-girlfriend, "I made a mistake, Heather. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me! Please do forgive me."

"Hmph!" Heather scowled.

"I understand," Alejandro frowned.

Chris tossed Alejandro a lifeboat.

"Time to go!" Chris instructed.

"Yes, I'll be seeing you all! Goodbye!" Alejandro jumped into the water as the ship sailed off.

DINING HALL

Dave and Samey sat together at the dining hall.

"So that sucked," Dave told Samey.

"Yeah, I know," Samey replied, "I can't help but think that I'm the reason that we lost. My team has never won a challenge. Maybe I'm like bad luck or something."

"Bad luck?" Dave asked, "You? Don't give yourself so much credit!"

Samey smiled, "Yeah, it's kind of stupid. I don't even believe in bad luck!"

"And you know what," Dave pressed, "You've been nothing but good luck to me!"

Samey blushed an giggled, "Uh, that reminds me, Dave, can I ask you something?"

"And what might that be?" Dave asked coyly as if he didn't know.

"Um…well…I've been thinking…and…well…I…we…we've been hanging out for a while and talking a lot and…well…I guess what I'm trying to ask is…will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Dave responded, "A thousand times, yes!"

"It's ok, I understand—wait did you say yes?"

"Yes! I did!"

"Yes! Yes!" Samey got up and hugged Dave.

Sky watched the whole scene unfold. She didn't know how she felt. In her head was a swirling vortex of emotions that she didn't understand. The harsh reality hit her. Samey and Dave were official. Sky and Dave was no more. He had moved on. She promised herself that she wouldn't cry anymore, but the amount of emotions building up in her, made it impossible to resist. She ran off toward her stateroom, trying to bury her tears.

CARGO HOLD

"So Samey and Dave are official," Topher observed.

"What's wrong with him?" Amy screamed, "She's such a looser! Ugh! He must be doing charity or something!"

"Nah, you saw that look in his eyes. He's sincere."

"We need to break them up!" Amy said, "I can't make her miserable if she has her little Prince Charming by her side to make her feel better!"

"Well," Topher said, "I see a way."

"What's that?"

"You see how jealous Sky is. All we have to do is confirm her suspicions that Dave has moved on and she'll be on the both of them like a cowboy on a horse!" Topher said.

"Yes! You're brilliant!"

"I know. I'm much smarter than Chris."

"The only problem is getting her to know that Dave has 'moved on.'"

"We throw our voices! You can sound like Samey, and I can sound like Dave!"

"How good of a Dave impression do you do?" Amy asked

Topher put on a great impression of Dave, "Hi, I'm Dave. I'm scared of germs. Why, Sky? Why did you do that to me? Waahh!"

"Excellent!"

STATEROOM 9 (SKY & HEATHER)

Sky was in her room alone, crying. She assumed Heather wouldn't be back from dinner for a while. She thought she had enough time to get her feelings down.

"Come on!" Sky told herself, "It's just a boy! You can get over him! Yeah, you can do it!" She smiled, "Fighting spirit! Where'd it go? Yes! It's back! Yes!"

Sky was happy for the first time that day. Then she heard a noise. It appeared to be coming from outside her stateroom.

"Hey, Dave," Amy said from inside the air duct, "Thanks for a great time."

"No, no, thank you!" Topher replied in Dave's voice.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Amy asked Topher

"What?" Topher replied.

"You just kind of…uh…got out of a relationship with Sky, recently. I just, uh, wanted to know if you still like her…"

"Sky, of course not! I'm totally over her, and, PS, we never had anything real," Topher smiled wickedly.

Sky let out a fresh batch of tears.

_Who__'__s going home next? How many times can we make Sky cry before that? Find out on Total! Drama! HIGH SEAS!_

A few notes before we part for now:

Yes, the floor plan of the SS McLean is based off of an actual ship. I've actually mapped out the whole thing.

Yes, Sky has been acting a bit out of character, but you need to remember that Sky is overcome with emotions right now. She's lost her spark. Just goes to show how much negative emotions can drive people. She'll get her spark back, I promise!

Sorry about Alejandro, especially since a few of you have been rooting for him, but I needed to reinforce a lesson that's been kind of constant in this story: if you cheat, you pay.

If anybody can successfully guess the ship that the SS McLean's floor plan is based on, I'll give your favorite character a cameo in a later episode.

Sorry for the short chapter, It was kind of a hard challenge to get into, sorry.

New poll is out. Be sure to vote!

Up next, dig it, build it, race it!


	5. Chapter 5

So, it's time for another chapter. It seems I've upset a few people by getting rid of Alejandro. I'm sorry, but I just really don't like him. He's a scheming weasel. And I don't like his relationship with Heather. Basically, he's not useful anymore. Sorry.

These next few chapters are going to contain some very serious scenes just to build up some tension between Sky, Dave and Samey. I'll try to throw in some dumb jokes later on. Also, I realized some characters are not getting as much camera time as others, so I'll try to show more of them. Now to respond to some reviews:

Zxrian: Sorry. I swear, I had this all planned out from the beginning, so don't kill me for the elimination in this chapter…

Quince: Nope, sorry!

Reviewer DWJ: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying! Trent/Sky? Never thought of that pairing…

And to all you guys who want Sky and Dave to make up: The Sky/Dave/Samey love triangle is the main source of drama and I want to kind of draw it out before anything happens. And like I've said before, things will get worse before they get better.

So far, nobody has gotten the name of the ship that the floor plan of the SS McLean was based off of. I'll give you guys a hint: the ship is still in commission (as far as I know) and it's run by Royal Caribbean…and that's all I'll say about that!

And now for the actual story:

_Previously on Total Drama__:_

_Teams searched the ship for weapons to use __in a water skiing challenge. __Samey and Dave became official, making Sky mad. _

_Heather got mad at Alejandro for flirting with other contestants and, as much as Alejandro denied it, he knew deep down that he screwed up._

_In the end, the Geeks and Freaks actually managed to win a challenge, and, in a nearly unanimous vote, Evil Alejandro was dumped because of his bad reputation._

_Who will make history? Who will be history? Who will laugh at their misery? Find out right here on Total! Drama! HIGH SEAS!_

It's occurred to me that I've never shown the theme song, so, because I anticipate this to be one of the shorter chapters, I'll show it here

A camera springs up. Another camera springs down. A third camera comes out of the swimming pool. A fourth camera comes out of the air vent, knocking out a rat.

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine

Camera pans over the sky deck of the ship and plunges into the pool

You guys are on my mind

Tyler waves from under water

You asked me what I wanted to be

Shawn shoots Ezekiel with a paintball gun from the pool deck. Ezekiel falls down.

But now I think the answer is plain to see

_Ella catches Ezekiel. Heather yells at Alejandro in the background._

I wanna be famous!

_Rodney hugs Scott with one __arm;__ squeezing him so hard he can__'__t breathe. Noah briefly looks up from his book._

I wanna live close to the sun

Cut to back of the ship, where Geoff is water skiing with Bridgette on his shoulders

So pack your bags 'cuz I've already won

Camera pans to deck at back of ship, where Eva is lifting a barbell. Brick runs by. Eva, sensing a challenge, starts chasing him.

Everything to prove nothing's in my way

Cut to auditorium, where Lindsay, Sugar and Dakota are sporting designer dresses and strutting. A light falls on Sugar.

I'll get there one day

Camera pans upward, revealing Izzy cackling, a pair of heavy-duty scissors in her hand.

'Cuz I wanna be famous!

Izzy falls onto the stage and hurts herself.

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!

_Camera pans to a deck looking out at the ocean, where Courtney is laying on a chair, reading a magazine. Brick and Eva continue racing, trampling over Courtney__'__s chair. Trent, who is playing the guitar in the background, looks horrified_

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!

_The camera pans up to the sun, which fades into the moon. The camera pans back down onto the deck of shame. Dave stares into Samey__'__s eyes, and smiles. The two lean in to share a kiss, but an angry Sky pops up behind them and pushes them away from each other._

The camera zooms out and the twenty-two teens whistle the chorus of the theme song.

Chapter 5: Rowed to Victory

STATEROOM 4 (SCOTT & RODNEY)

Rodney yawned and stretched and got off the ground where he slept. He realized that Scott was already gone. That was odd, it was 5:00 in the morning. Scott walked into the room, with a bowl in his hand.

"Oatmeal?" Rodney asked.

"Nah, dirt," Scott replied

"Really? I thought I was the only one who ate dirt!"

"You eat dirt, too?" Scott asked, suddenly interested.

"Only sometimes. Some dirt is really good, but other kinds are just awful."

"Um…you want some?" Scott offered

"Sure," Rodney replied.

So Scott and Rodney continued to bond based on the really weird farm boy habits they shared.

STATEROOM 7 (COURTNEY & SAMEY)

Samey woke up and got out of bed. "Morning, Courtney," she told her overachieving friend.

Courtney yawned. "Morning, Sammy," She said in a groggy voice.

"Sammy, Who's Sammy?"

"I thought that was your real name," Courtney said

"Oh, yeah, but nobody ever calls me Sammy."

"Well maybe it's time they start!"

"Oh, that's not going to happen."

"Not if you keep that attitude," Courtney said.

"What do you mean?" Samey asked.

"When people call you 'Samey,' they're implying that you're inferior to your sister, am I right?"

"Um…I guess."

"If you want to raise your confidence, you need to insist that people treat you with more respect," Courtney told the cheerleader.

"No, it's ok, I really don't mind being called 'Samey.'"

"Alright," Courtney said, "but don't you think it's time that people start treating you with more respect."

"I guess so," Samey said.

"Then, get people to call you 'Sammy.'"

"Alright then."

STATEROOM 8 (BRIDGETTE & LINDSAY)

Bridgette and Lindsay had just woken up.

"Good morning Lindsay," the surfer girl told the blonde.

"Hey, Bridgette," Lindsay said, "Are we going to go visit Courtney and Samey today?"

Bridgette laughed, "Sure." The two of them then headed out.

The two of them knocked on the door of the next-door stateroom. Samey opened the door.

"Hey, Samey," Bridgette told her friend.

"Oh," Samey giggled, "I'm going by Sammy now, um…if that's ok with you. That's my real name. 'Samey' is just a mean nickname my sister gave me."

"Alright then," Bridgette smiled, "Glad to see you sticking up for yourself."

"Ugh," Lindsay whined, "More names to remember."

STATEROOM 9 (SKY & HEATHER)

"And then he said that he was over me!" Sky cried, "It's like he took my heart and shattered it into a million tiny pieces!"

"You know what I think?" Heather replied, annoyed, " I think that you need to get over your 'man' and get back into the competition, otherwise I will assure that you are the next to go!"

"Heather, you are so insensitive!" Sky yelled, "You're just like everybody else here! None of you jerks have any idea what I go through! I've had worse experiences on this show than anybody else here!"

"Really? REALLY? You really think you have it that bad?" Heather bellowed, "I lost my hair on national TV! Dakota and Ezekiel transformed into hideous creatures as a result of Chris's neglect! Scott got severely mauled by a mutant shark! Alejandro—" Heather stopped short, "Alejandro," she sighed.

Heather looked hurt.

"See, See?" Heather told Sky, "Alejandro hurt me yesterday, but you don't see me moping around and crying about it! Why? Because the competition is a greater priority for me, and it should be for you, too!"

"You're right, but…but…"

"No, no buts!" Heather scolded, "You get your act together or I will make sure that you are the next to go!"

"Ok," she sighed.

CONFESSIONAL: SKY

"I know Heather's right. I know I have to get my head back into the competition, but it's just so hard! Seeing Dave and Samey like that…it reminds me that I had something good, and then I blew it and then…" She starts crying and hears a knocking on the door.

"Hey!" Heather's voice rang, "Are you still crying in there, or can somebody else have a turn?"

CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER

"Do I feel bad for Sky? Hell no! She's going through something that everybody goes through. What's more, she alone is responsible for everything that's going on between her and Dave. Hmm…maybe I can use that rage to assure wins for our team…"

CONFESSIONAL: NOAH

"I can sense some tension among the Cool Kids' Club. That tension will be the team's undoing. People can't think straight when their judgment is clouded by emotion," He grins, "And I'll do whatever I can to make sure those emotions remain prevalent."

END CONFESSIONALS

DINING HALL

"So then my little brother dared me to swim across the lake," Rodney told Scott, "He didn't think I'd make it because it was January and the lake was frozen over, but I did it!"

"Really? That's nothing!" Scott said, "My cousin once dared me to lick his cow's butt!

"Did you do it?" Rodney asked.

"Uh…yeah!" Scott said, "He said he'd give me ten bucks if I did it!"

The two country boys shared a laugh.

Meanwhile, Bridgette decided to sit with Geoff and his friends. The two didn't really get much time together since High Seas began. Geoff was eating breakfast with Tyler, Brick and Trent.

"BRIDGIE!" Geoff shouted as Bridgette walked up to the table, "It's been such a long time!"

"I know, I know," Bridgette blushed, "I got caught up with other things."

"Well you're here now! I thought you were giving up on me!"

"Aww, you know I would never do that to you."

The two shared a quick kiss. The rest of the guys couldn't help but smile.

"So," Trent asked, "What do you think today's challenge will be?"

"I don't know," Brick told his teammate, "but I know that the ship is docked. I'll bet it's another weird challenge."

"When are the challenges not weird?" Tyler asked, "Oh, sorry, I gotta go! I promised Lindsay I'd sit with her friends today. See you guys!"

Tyler walked over to sit with Lindsay. She was sitting with Dave, Samey and Courtney.

"Hey, Lindsay!" he said to his girlfriend.

"Hi Tyler," She cooed in her singsong voice.

"Hello, migraine," Courtney told herself.

"Aw, lighten up," Samey said to Courtney.

"She's just so annoying!" Courtney replied.

"So, Samey," Tyler asked, "How have you been?"

"Oh, I'm…uh…going by Sammy now."

"Oh, alright, how are you doing Sammy?"

"I'm good, thanks."

"Oh, you've been better than good," Dave raised his eyebrows.

Samey giggled and blushed. She'd been doing that quite a bit lately.

Sky sat opposite the very giggly couple.

"So," she thought to herself, "I guess he really is over me."

Sky looked around. She saw Bridgette and Geoff laughing and having fun. She saw Tyler baby-talking Lindsay. She saw Ella feeding Ezekiel.

"Hey, Sky," Heather said, smug as ever.

"What do you want?" Sky snarled.

"I want to remind you of something," Heather said with a sinister swag, "Remember how I said you could get Dave back if you took Samey out of the equation?"

"Yeah?"

"Well you still can," Heather promised, "We just need her to go."

"Heather, I find it insulting that you think I operate like that," Sky said, "I'm not going to vote somebody off because of a petty grudge."

"Whatever," Heather said, "You'll come around eventually," she sneered.

"I highly doubt it."

CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER

"Samey needs to go! That girl is a walking mistake! She screws up everything! It's hard getting people on my side, though. I don't exactly have the best reputation here."

END CONFESSIONAL

"Contestants!" Chris said over the intercom, "Time for your next pain-tastic challenge! Meet me outside the ship in ten minutes!"

The 19 competitors met Chris outside the ship. They were on a sandy island. It was somewhat hilly, but the island was covered with nothing but sand.

"Where do you get all these islands, Chris?" Dave asked.

"This is the highest budget season to date!" Chris said, "There are at least a dozen other places we've bought specifically for this season!"

"There are children all over the world starving," Bridgette began, "and you use your money to buy a bunch of islands that you use once each?"

"Yep, pretty much," Chris said.

"That's despicable," Bridgette scolded.

"Yeah, sure, anyways," Chris continued, "This challenge comes in three parts. In the first part, you are to dig for boards of wood that my interns have so generously buried in the sand. In the second part, you will use those boards of wood to build a boat, where a person from each team will race in a regatta obstacle course! You have two hours to dig!"

"So that's it?" Noah asked, "No shovels or anything?"

"Oh, yeah, that," Chris said, "Geeks and Freaks, since you did so well in the last challenge, you get shovels."

The Geeks and Freaks all cheered.

"So, wait," Heather interrupted, "We have to dig with our hands in this hot sand in this blistering weather?"

"Yes!" Chris said, "It's what you get for performing so pathetically last challenge."

Chris's phone rang. Chris picked up.

"Hello…uh huh…uh huh…what? How am I supposed to have fun, then? Ugh, fine!"

A bunch of the contestants exchanged looks.

"That was the network. They've been breathing down my neck lately about 'safety' or something, which is good news for the Cool Kids' Club. They say that digging in the blistering sand would have been 'unsafe' or something, so they insisted that you wear protective gloves."

The Cool Kids' Club breathed a collective sigh of relief. Chris handed out supplies to the teams.

"Your two hours start now!" Chris blew his air horn.

The teams dispersed around the island.

Scott immediately started digging. He dug a two kilometer-deep hole and found nothing, so he started expanding his hole to get wider. He still couldn't find anything. He started getting mad.

Ezekiel and Ella decided to dig their holes together. Both were physically on the weaker side, so they took 15-minute shifts. They went down about 3 kilometers and found nothing.

"It's gonna be tough getting out eh?" Ezekiel asked his girlfriend.

"Um…oh yeah, I did not really think about that," Ella blushed in embarrassment.

"So what do we do now, eh?"

"Scream?" Ella suggested.

"Help!"

"Help!"

Eva was digging aggressively. By the 15-minute mark, she had already dug a hole that was 3 kilometers wide and 1 kilometer deep. Eva kept digging. She dug to her left and hit something with her shovel.

"Yes!" Eva cheered. She found a board. She tried to yank it out, but it was heavier than she thought. She dug through and found that the board was huge. It was at least three times her size. She was strong enough to carry the board out of her hole and lay it down.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, the Cool Kids' Club was having no such luck. They could only dig up so much with their hands.

Ugh! Can this challenge be any tougher?" Heather whined.

"Just be glad this challenge isn't dangerous," Courtney reprimanded as she dug. Just then, a bear trap clamped onto her left hand.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" Courtney screamed in anguish as she tried to remove the trap. It took her a full minute just to pry it off. She then took her left glove off. What she saw wasn't a pretty sight.

"Oh, yeah," Chris said, "I forgot to mention, this island is filled with booby traps!"

"Good to know," Courtney said sarcastically as she nursed her bleeding hand.

Needless to say, this discouraged everybody from digging, especially those who had to dig with their hands.

"I found something!" Geoff said, "Ugh, it's huge. I need help pulling it out," Tyler and Brick went to help Geoff pull out the giant board. It was even bigger than Eva's.

"Yes!" The Cool Kids' Club cheered.

Meanwhile, far away from the action, Sky sat on the beach. She drew a heart in the sand with a stick. Then she angrily slashed through it. She couldn't bring herself to help her team dig.

"Hey, Sky, what's up," Courtney said to the depressed gymnast.

"They—they're official," She said sadly, "Dave and Samey are official, he's over me."

"Aw, it's all right," Courtney said with sincere sympathy, "There are other guys in the world. Really. Once Duncan broke my heart, I thought I'd die, but I got over it."

"I know," Sky responded, "but Dave and I had something special, "It kills me to see him just leave me like that. And what makes things worse is that it's all my fault. If I'd just broken up with my boyfriend before last season, there's a good chance Dave and I would still be going out."

"Sky, everybody makes mistakes," Courtney said, "Remember a few seasons ago, when I lost all my friends because of my strategy."

"Yeah, but you didn't really like Scott that much, did you?"

"As humiliating as it was going out with dirt boy, I think he started to hold a place in my heart. I miss him."

"Have you tried talking to him, maybe making it work again?"

"You know, Sky, you're right," I'll go talk to him," Courtney walked off.

CONFESSIONAL: SKY

"Courtney's not a bad person, she just serves her own interests first and foremost. I guess that makes her a bad person, doesn't it? I don't know…"

CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY

"Sometimes, if you want to get somebody's brain back in the game, it's better to use compassion as opposed t just yelling. It's a lesson I've learned the hard way…multiple times."

CONFESSIONAL: NOAH

"Sky's emotionally weak. Perfect."

END CONFESSIONALS

As Courtney walked away, Noah walked up to Sky.

"Hey, Sky," he said in a voice that sounded so sympathetic, it was uncharacteristic for Noah.

"Hey, Noah, what's up?"

"I couldn't help but analyze your problem with Dave."

"I'm glad you're enjoying analyzing my sadness like it's some sort of science experiment."

"Let me ask you. Have you ever considered taking Samey out of the equation?"

"Yeah, Heather mentioned it."

"Well, it's a good idea. With Samey out of the equation, Dave will have no female attention and have no choice but to come crawling back to you."

"I don't think I can bring myself to get rid of somebody just out of jealousy," Sky said to Noah.

"Well, what if I told you that Samey hates you?" Noah sneered.

"What? No she doesn't."

"I overheard a conversation between her and Dave, and she said some pretty nasty things about you."

"What did she say?"

"Well, she said, in her words, not mine," Noah started, "that she thinks you're kind of a joke, and she thinks that the way you flirted with Dave despite having a boyfriend is kind of slutty. She also said that Dave deserves better than a 'two-timing bitch like you'"

Sky gasped, "Samey really said that? But she seemed so sweet."

"Obviously, she has a dark side," Noah responded.

"I can't believe she'd say that about me!" Sky told Noah, but he was already gone.

CONFESSIONAL: NOAH

"I saw Courtney encouraging Samey. I figure that she'll be a real threat to our team once she gets some real confidence. That's why she needs to go!"

END CONFESSIONAL

Trent went up to Noah and got in his face.

"That's low, Noah, even for you!"

Noah laughed in a sinister way, "So that's one of you versus the other ten. Oh, and by the way, you tell anyone, and I can personally make sure you are the next one going home. I'm very persuasive."

CONFESSIONAL: TRENT

"Now I'm faced with a difficult decision. Do I tell everyone not to trust Noah, and risk getting eliminated or do I keep Noah's secret and have a chance at staying in the game?"

END CONFESSIONAL

"Your secret's safe with me," Trent told Noah reluctantly.

"Excellent," Noah said.

Scott continued to dig. He still couldn't find any boards. This made him furious, especially since Izzy, Eva, Rodney and even Ella had found their own boards.

Courtney approached the farm boy.

"What? Here to sabotage my team?" Scott scoffed, "I'm onto you!"

"No," Courtney sighed, "I'm here to apologize for drawing you with a rat tail a few seasons ago."

"Oh, that, thanks for apologizing," Scott said and got back to digging. His shovel hit something. "YES! I got something!" He hit the object with his shovel and a mine blew up in his face, "Momma, I'm gonna be late for dinner," Scott babbled as he hit the floor.

"Um…yeah…I'll come back later," Courtney said.

Meanwhile, the Cool Kids' Club had some trouble finding boards. Geoff had found the only board from the team and there were only 20 minutes left to dig.

"Keep digging!" Heather yelled at her team.

"Found something! Samey yelled. The rest of the team went to help her remove the giant board.

"Time to start building!" Chris told the teams, "Geeks and Freaks, you have the most boards, so you get a chain saw! Cool Kids' Club, you get a hand saw!"

Nothing of any significance happened as the teams built their boats. Sky growled at Samey, Samey looked confused, but other than that, nothing interesting happened.

The Geeks and Freaks built a huge sailboat, complete with a giant, cloth sail that the team had found from the SS McLean.

The Cool Kids' Club had a far less impressive vessel. It was a tiny canoe with a couple of little holes in it. It didn't look like it could float let alone beat the competition's giant sailboat.

"Time for the fun part!" Chris announced, "I need a member from each team to participate in the race!"

Trent raised his hand.

CONFESSIONAL: TRENT

"I've canoed before. I'm pretty good, too. I figured I'd be the team's best bet to compete in the race. Plus I need to give my team a reason not to vote me off so I can expose Noah's schemes."

END CONFESSIONAL

As soon as Trent raised his hand, Noah raised his hand, too.

CONFESSIONAL: NOAH

"Trent's going to be racing? Perfect! All I need to do is sabotage him a little bit, get his team to vote him off and the only person who knows about my hampering of the other team is gone!"

END CONFESSIONAL

"Alright!" Chris announced, "Here's the gauntlet you guys will be sailing across!"

Trent and Noah looked nervous.

"You are to sail around the island. There is a series of six obstacles that you must navigate, each more agonizing than the last! Obstacle one is called the Raging Winds! It consists of a large fan that creates raging winds that you must sail across. Obstacle two is called the Tidal Terror! You must sail across a violent, stormy stretch of water. Obstacle three is called the Whirlpool! That should be self-explanatory. Survive that, and it's onto the pillar path! You must traverse a bunch of pillars scattered around the track. Then the penultimate obstacle, Cannonball Alley, where pirate ships will blast cannonballs at your boat! And then the final obstacle is the minefield! Those mines are very sensitive. You wouldn't want to go near one! Survive all that and it's just a quick stretch of water to the finish line. First boat to the finish wins! The losing team looses a member tonight!

Noah and Trent got into their boats. Chris handed the two boys oars.

"Good luck!" Chris said. "Take your marks, Go!"

The two started paddling viciously. They soon made it to the Raging Winds. Trent had the advantage there. Noah's sail kept pushing him back. Noah's significant disadvantage and Trent's skills kept them both moving at about the same speed. They paddled as hard as they could and soon made it out of the Raging Winds.

The two soon reached the Tidal Terror. The rapid waves tossed Trent around, but the weight of Noah's vessel made it so that he was relatively unharmed. By the time that Noah made it out of the Tidal Terror, Trent wasn't even halfway through. He continued to row through the violent waves.

Meanwhile, Noah's large ship made it easily across the swirling whirlpool.

Trent continued to row through the Tidal Terror. He was getting out. He rowed and rowed with strength that he didn't even know he had and eventually made it out and into the whirlpool.

Noah proceeded to the pillar path and soon realized that having a big boat had its disadvantages. His vessel couldn't make it around the large wooden pillars.

Trent swirled and whirled around the raging whirlpool. He couldn't get himself loose. He tried rowing with all his might, but his boat wouldn't budge. He was getting dizzy. His vision was getting blurry. He couldn't see past the whirlpool.

Meanwhile, Noah wasn't having any better luck. His ship couldn't fit between any of the pillars, so he took his oar and started pounding at the wood pillars. Eventually, he created a passage that he could barely get through.

At the same time, Trent was able to get free and move past the whirlpool, but he was so dizzy that he couldn't even move past the wide gap between pillars that Noah made. He kept smacking into pillars, making him even more discombobulated.

Meanwhile, Noah was traversing Cannonball Alley, expertly dodging the pirate ships. The cannonballs blasted his ship, taking down the mast.

Trent was eventually able to get past the Pillar Path and moved into the Cannonball Alley with Noah. He didn't have as much trouble as Noah did, as the cannonballs breezed over his small boat. He was actually able to overtake Noah.

CONFESSIONAL: NOAH

"I let him pass me. The minefield was next. I'd just have to have him clear a path through the mines, get rid of them and then I could breeze to the finish!"

END CONFESSIONAL

Trent was still a little bit disoriented from the whirlpool and the Pillar Path. He rowed his boat into the minefield and promptly got blown up. His boat bounced into another mine, then bounced into another mine and got rocked out of his boat and fell into the deep blue. Noah breezed by the minefield and across the finish line.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" He cheered, "So that's what it's like to win a challenge! WOOHOO!" He screamed in a very uncharacteristic voice.

"Noah wins the challenge for his team!" Chris yelled. "Never thought I'd ever say that in my life."

"What about Trent?" Bridgette asked, worried.

"Oh, yeah," Chris realized, "Intern! Fish Trent out of the water!" Chris yelled.

The Geeks and Freaks cheered, lifting Noah in the air. "Noah! Noah! Noah!" they chanted as the bookworm won the challenge for them.

"Cool Kids' Club, meet me at the Dock of Shame! Somebody's going home!"

The contestants boarded and the ship sailed away at full speed.

CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER

"Sky is so done! Her head is out of the game, and soon, the rest of her body will be, too!"

CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY

"Competitive, power player Sky has got to be in there somewhere! I'm sure she'll come back to her senses soon, and then she'll be a great asset! I vote for Trent."

CONFESSIONAL: SAMEY

"I don't know what Sky has against me, but I think I'll feel safer if she's gone."

END CONFESSIONALS

Chris stood on the Deck of Shame. The ship sailed across the murky blue.

"Cool Kids' Club, that was a pretty crappy performance. The following contestants have earned safety:

"Geoff,"

"Brick,"

"Tyler,"

"Samey,"

"Dave,"

"Courtney,"

"Lindsay,"

"Heather,"

"Bridgette,"

"Trent, Sky, only one of you can stay on the ship and in the competition," Chris said gravely, "Trent, you might be going home because of your crappy rowing," Chris pointed to Sky, "You might be leaving because you seem more interested in getting back Dave than in winning the competition," Chris said, "Seriously, Sky, sometimes you just have to cut your losses. Anyways the person going home is:"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Trent!"

"What?" Trent protested, "But I was doing so well!"

"That's what they all say," Chris said, handing the musician a lifeboat.

"One last thing," Trent said, "Somebody on the Geeks and Freaks is trying to sabotage our team. That person is—"

Just then, Chef came and tossed Trent overboard.

"Eighteen remain! And next time, it will be seventeen!" Chris announced, "Who is next to leave? You'll only know by watching the next action-packed, drama-filled episode of Total! Drama! HIGH SEAS!"

Sorry to all you Trent fans. I liked him too, but he had to go. Sorry.

It may be a little while since my next update because I have absolutely no idea what to write about next. We'll probably see some more drama among the twins, some more Samey/Dave/Sky, some more Ezekiel/Ella, etc. If you have any ideas, please message me (PM, please). Remember, I have the elimination order and challenges all thought out. Also, I'm sorry for another short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer.

Up next: puke-tacular eating challenges! Yum!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all. It's been a long time! I'm probably going to be updating weekly form now on so sorry about that. Seems you have mixed feelings about some new sides of characters here. Also, remember that I have a poll. Vote now or perish at the hands of my totally evil Deathinator, MWAHAHA! Anyways, if the last chapter wasn't any implication, I'm bringing "Scottney" back.

On a completely different subject, I'm now on Deviant Art! My name there is Tigerfang98 (sound familiar?), so if you're on Deviant Art, feel free to stop by and say hi.

Oh, yeah and I have some reviews to respond to:

ProfessorCoolRandomPerson: Sorry, I don't really follow authors…

Fan: I'm planning on making an alternate ending and a special in the end. As for comparing Noah to Mal, I'll try to make it happen.

Michelle Rita: Sorry, I can't say anything. That would be telling!

Kaijudude1000: Thanks for the 100/10 rating, but I'm kind of disappointed, I was going for at least a 103/10.

And now for the story, try to keep your lunch in, because this chapter contains some pretty nasty scenes including: eating disgusting things, vomit humor, and (shudder) French kissing.

_Last time on Total Drama:_

_The teams built boats with supplies that, in hindsight, were kind of tough to get to._

_Noah evil-ed it up big time managing to convince Sky to believe that Samey had it in for her and Courtney had about as much luck making up with Scott as Leonard did at convincing us he was a wizard last season._

_Speaking of luck, it was on the Geeks and Freak__s'__ side as they found more boards, built a more impressive boat and was faster to the finish line than the Cool Kids__'__ Club._

_But the __unluckiest__ person that day was Trent, who was blackmailed by Noah and later voted off._

_Who will rumble? Who will stumble? Who won__'__t be Humble? Find out right here on Total! Drama! HIGH SEAS!_

If you didn't know that the theme song comes right here, after the recap, then you're beyond our help…

Chapter 6: V is For Vomit

Scott was chomping away at his food: pancakes made by somebody who wasn't Chef. How did he know that? They tasted fairly decent. Scott was by no means a picky eater. Heck, he even ate dirt on occasion, but Chef's cooking was outright nasty.

Courtney practiced what she was going to say. She went through the scenario a hundred times in her head. She thought of every single response Scott could give. She felt she was ready. Courtney approached Scott at the table where he was eating.

"Um…hi Scott," Courtney told the farm hand.

Scott looked away.

"Scott, I…I'm really sorry about what happened in All-Stars," Courtney said. She wasn't used to showing weakness.

"Oh, that," Scott replied.

"I'm over it," he said coolly.

"So we can get back together?" Courtney said excitedly.

"I didn't say anything about that," Scott said coldly.

"Come on Scott!" Courtney pleaded (and Courtney almost never pleaded), "That was a long time ago!"

"Well, since you're begging," Scott smiled, "we'll just have to see."

CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY

"We'll just have to see? What's that supposed to mean? Ugh, I'm so out of it!"

CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT

"Courtney betrayed my trust. Only I'm allowed to do that! It's gonna take a while before she gets my trust back!"

END CONFESSIONALS

Courtney walked back to her table.

"So how'd it go?" Samey asked.

"I don't know," Courtney admitted, "He said 'we'll just have to see.' What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well," Samey said, I might be over thinking this, but I think he meant that he isn't sure if he wants to forgive you yet. You did hurt him pretty bad."

"Well what do you know Sammy? You've never even dated before."

"I know I've never dated before, but I know what it's like to be betrayed. Last year, this boy asked me to my school's formal. I was really psyched because, you know, uh, not many boys like me. So I went to the dance with him and he made me feel really good and stuff. He insisted that I stay with him the whole time and he held me really close and said really loudly how much he loved me and…"

"That sounds great! What's your point?"

"Well, you see, it turns out that guy was Amy's ex-boyfriend and he only asked me out to the dance because Amy dumped him and he wanted to make her jealous."

"Ouch!" Courtney said.

"Yeah, ouch," Samey replied, "I haven't talked to him since. He's tried to make up, but I don't believe him."

"So what exactly are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that Scott probably feels hurt and betrayed. He wants to make sure that if he decides to go out with you again, you're not going to let him down again."

"Alright," Courtney said, "So how do I get his trust back?"

"By doing a lot of small, nice, meaningful things for him!" Samey replied.

CONFESSIONAL: SAMEY

"I don't think Courtney's a bad person. She just needs to be more in tune to other peoples' feelings."

CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY

"Samey is really sweet. Hopefully that kindness doesn't translate into the competition. If that happens, we could have problems.

END CONFESSIONALS

"The ship is docked!" Chris's voice rang over the intercom, "That could only mean one thing: challenge time!"

The eighteen remaining teens walked off the ship. What they found was a beach that led off into an area that looked like a jungle.

"Welcome to Florida for today's experiment with your stomach strength!" Chris announced, "Today's challenge will be a little something I like to call 'V is for vomit!'"

The contestants all groaned.

"Yes, yes, this is the most brutal challenge to date!" Chris smirked, "Here's how it works. I'm going to give you a letter and you must find something in the jungle, on the ship, or otherwise that starts with that letter."

"That's not so bad," Scott said.

"You didn't let me finish. After you find something in the jungle that starts with your letter, you are to give it to me. Then, I'll randomly select a member of the other team that has to eat it. If somebody refuses to eat it or pukes trying, they're out of the challenge. Oh, and nothing toxic, please. The network has really been hounding me about safety. First team to loose all their players looses a member."

CONFESSIONAL: BRIDGETTE

"I was really hoping there wouldn't be eating challenges this season. I don't have the strongest stomach."

END CONFESSIONAL

"The first letter is N!" Chris told the contestants.

Scott already came up with a devious plan. He got onto the ship and came out with a pair of tweezers.

"Alright, alright," he told himself. Then he put the tweezers in his nose and yanked out a lot of nose hair, "AAAAGGGGHH! He screamed."

Chris passed out plates to all the contestants.

"Time to eat!" he announced in a sinister way.

"Sorry, but I'm allergic to nuts," Noah told the host, "I refuse to eat them."

"You're still eliminated," Chris informed the bookworm.

"Better than being poisoned."

Heather gasped, "Ugh! Is this nose hair!"

Scott cackled. "Yes it is!"

"Nose hair from Scott?" Heather gagged.

CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER

"The things I do for this game!"

END CONFESSIONAL

Heather held her nose and ate Scott's nose hair. "EEEW! It has boogers in it!" Heather gagged as she choked down her "food."

Meanwhile, Geoff was having an easy downing the noodles that Rodney found, but Tyler had to eat a nest with three eggs in it.

Tyler crunched on the branches and was able to get it down, but then belched, making a baby bird jump out.

CONFESSIONAL: IZZY

"I thought I got him with the nest, guess I have to get crazier!"

END CONFESSIONAL

On the Geeks and Freaks, Izzy had an easy time eating her nougat and Eva could choke down the nails that came from Brick's fingers.

"Wow!" Chris announced, "Only Noah is out! Time to up the ante! The next letter is A!"

Izzy ran out into the swampland. She found a sleeping alligator. She chuckled evilly. She jumped the large reptile and grabbed it in a chokehold. She then proceeded to grab a sharp stone and cut off the Alligator's tail. The alligator swam off into the swamp, missing his tail.

On the beach, Bridgette was wondering what to get. She couldn't force somebody to eat meat. That would be bad. The only thing she could think of was an apple. She ran to the ship to get one and resented her unoriginal idea.

Chris handed out plates to the contestants. "Hopefully somebody will throw up this round.

Ella was given Bridgette's shining red apple, but she freaked out and swatted the crispy fruit away (the reference to which should be obvious).

Izzy was easily able to eat the ants she was given and Brick ate his applesauce.

Bridgette was given Izzy's alligator tail, but the vegetarian couldn't bring herself to eat the appendage.

CONFESSIONAL: BRIDGETTE

"Where does Izzy get these things?"

END CONFESSIONAL

Everybody else was able to stomach his or her "A" food, much to Chris's dismay.

"Darn, I was certain that round would get more people out! Anyways, Noah, Ella and Bridgette are gone! Let's see who's next when you are given the letter S!"

A bunch of the contestants scooped up some sand from the beach and gave it to Chris.

Dakota decided to be more creative and gave Chris a stump from the woods and Heather came with a cup of swamp water.

When eating time came, Geoff tried to eat Dakota's stump, but he kept getting splinters in his throat, which eventually made him vomit.

Dakota held her nose and tried to get the swamp water down. She eventually succeeded, but some vomit came up. She kept it in her mouth and swallowed it, feeling pretty messed up afterward.

But that was nothing compared to Courtney's plate, which had a snake with a wood skewer through its head.

"Izzy, are you serious? You want me to eat the snake?" Courtney retched

"Oh, no, not the snake, the skewer!" Izzy answered, "but if you want to eat the snake too, that's alright!"

"Izzy, you are such a freak," Courtney scolded as she chewed on the wooden stick.

"Geoff is out!" Chris announced. "Three rounds and only four of you are out! What is wrong with you?"

"We're just tough," Eva scoffed.

"I'd use the word 'crazy,'" Chris replied, "Speaking of 'crazy,' your next letter is C!"

Izzy looked at Courtney and let out an evil laugh. Courtney screamed.

"I'm gonna nab me a counselor!"

"Um…yeah, don't get Courtney, she has lawyers, but you can get Chef!"

"Nah, Chef probably tastes really bad!" Izzy chirped, "To the jungle it is!"

In the meantime, Rodney found a cocoon. Ezekiel found a chicken egg. Sky found a cockroach.

CONFESSIONAL: IZZY

"I couldn't get a counselor, so I found the next best thing!"

END CONFESSIONAL

"A raw fish?" Sky asked in disgust.

"It's a carp!" Izzy said.

"So you expect me to eat a raw carp?"

"Yep, yep!" Izzy chimed, "Don't worry, the chances it has a tapeworm egg in it is only, like, one in ten!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Sky choked before eating the raw fish.

"Yeah," Izzy said, "what you have to worry about are the heart flukes!"

Sky couldn't take it anymore and vomited.

"You think you have it bad, Sky?" Heather whined, "I got Chuggy Chugs!" Heather plugged her nose and chugged the cup full of spoiled milk and bad meat. She coughed, but nothing came out. Heather was still in the game. She didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Dakota was having the same problem swallowing her cockroach, which squirmed and wriggled inside her throat.

Tyler took his chicken egg in his hand and placed it in its mouth. He heard some cracking noise and immediately took it out. The egg was hatching in his hand. The tiny chick cracked out of the egg and Tyler found himself face-to-beak with his worst fear. Tyler screamed and threw the bird down and ran for his life.

"Sky and Tyler are out! That's four of the Cool Kids; Club and Two Geeks and Freaks" Chris announced, "Next letter is M!"

Lindsay walked into her stateroom on the ship and found some of her makeup. She dusted some powder onto her plate and kissed it goodbye. Then she walked down to the beach and gave it to Chris.

Heather went down to the swamp in the forest and scooped up some mud. Scott found a mouse.

Dakota took a one-dollar bill from her pocket and put it on her plate.

Dave couldn't bring himself to eat the money, but he did take it and put it in his pocket for use later.

Scott had to eat his mud, which he didn't have any problems with.

"Why do I always get the disgusting stuff?" Heather complained as she tried to eat her mouse. It was still squirming around. Next to her, Courtney was trying to eat her mealworms, but as they crawled around in her belly, she couldn't take it any longer and blew.

CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY

"I hate bugs! They're so gross and crawly and," She shudders.

END CONFESSIONAL

"Five-two, Geeks and Freaks!" Chris announced, "Better start stepping it up, guys! Your next letter is B!"

Eva ripped some bark off a tree with her powerful hands. Tyler found a fat beetle and Brick found a brick of his own.

Izzy's idea was by far the craziest. She found a beehive on a tree branch and put it on her plate, feeling a little sorry for whomever had to eat it.

Her pity was gone as soon as she saw Heather struggling to eat her beehive. She was taking bites out of the honey-filled structure, but she finally gave when a bunch of angry bees came out of the hive and started stinging her esophagus. She started choking and had to be whisked off to the medical wing on the ship. Needless to say, she was disqualified from the contest.

Izzy gnawed on her brick, but the hardness of the rock hurt her teeth so much that she couldn't finish it

CONFESSIONAL: IZZY

"I couldn't risk breaking my teeth on that brick. My teeth are my babies. Without them I can't bite people!"

END CONFESSIONAL

Eva easily ate the beetle that she was served. "Give me something hard next time!" she dared the opposing team.

"Izzy and Heather are gone, making the score 3-6 Geeks and Freaks" Chris told the contestants as the Cool Kids' Club breathed a collective sigh of relief that they wouldn't be served anymore of the crazy food from the crazy girl, "The next letter is T!" Chris yelled.

"Darn!" Izzy said, "I had a great idea for this one!"

Samey gathered some turnips from the kitchen on the ship. Rodney found a turtle in the swamp, but the big guy couldn't bring himself to rip the turtle out of his shell, so he settled for some tape. Dakota put some termites into a little vial. Geoff found some table scraps from the dining hall.

"EEEW!" Dakota screamed, "Is this tap water?"

"Yes it is," Tyler said in hopes that Dakota would be deterred from drinking the questionable liquid.

It worked. The spoiled girl dropped it and screamed.

Meanwhile, Brick was having a hard enough time eating the termites that Dakota served him. The bugs crawled around his throat, but he was eventually able to swallow them without heaving.

Back on the other team, Eva easily downed her turnips, but Rodney was having a hard time eating teeth (don't ask how Lindsay found them). Scott munched happily on his table scraps that Geoff found. Eventually, Rodney's stomach gave and the farm boy lost his groceries.

"Rodney and Dakota are out!" Chris announced to the remaining contestants, "5-6, Geeks and Freaks, but the Cool Kids' Club is catching up!"

The remaining Cool Kids weren't looking too good. Samey looked ready to retch and Lindsay looked very sick. Geoff's face was turning green. Even some of the eliminated members looked disgusted just by watching. The only Cool Kid who didn't look even a little sick was Brick, but with the crappy food that he was forced to eat in the service, this was almost a break for him.

The other team was having a much easier time. Eva smacked her silverware and Scott licked his lips, eager for more. Ezekiel looked a little sick, but was otherwise ok.

"Three-four, Cool Kids' Club is ahead for the first time today!" Chris said to the seven remaining teens. "The next letter is L!"

Ezekiel got onto the ship and found a can of lima beans. Lindsay found herself a bottle with the word 'laxative' written on it. She didn't know what it was, but it started with an L, so she figured she could use it.

In the swamp, Eva found a lizard, bit its head off and put it on her plate. Geoff found a lily pad and Scott got his hands on some lichen.

Samey found herself eating Eva's lizard. She held her nose as tight as she could, but the guts from the lizard still oozed down her throat.

CONFESSIONAL: SAMEY

"I thought I'd do pretty well in the eating challenges because Amy's always putting nasty stuff into my food back home, but that lizard really took the cake for me.

END CONFESSIONAL

The slime and blood from the lizard was all over her mouth and she couldn't help but taste the putrid disgustingness. Eventually, as the final bit of the lizard slithered down her throat, Samey took a deep breath in, trying to stabilize herself, but her stomach finally gave in and she splattered vomit all over the place.

Samey groaned, "I gotta lay down."

Eva gulped down the lima beans Samey found, but Ezekiel knew better than to drink the laxative Lindsay served him. Lindsay herself found that the lichen she was served was crawling with bugs, which made it all the more difficult for her to gulp it down, but she did and Scott slurped up his lily pad like it was his favorite snack.

"Samey and Ezekiel are out. Only Geoff, Brick and Lindsay remain for the Cool Kids' Club and only Scott and Eva are left for the Geeks and Freaks!" Chris announced, "The next letter is W!"

Scott dug around in his ear and found some wax. Eva dug into the ground and removed a few worms from the soil. Lindsay looked into a tree and found a web, but the sticky substance bound to her hand and she couldn't get it free. She tried to shake off the silky stuff, but then she realized that there was a rather big tarantula crawling up her arm.

Now, Lindsay was an independent, mature young woman who broke every stereotype people typically hold about beautiful blonde girls. Therefore, she held her cool for about half a second before freaking out about the spider. The rapid shaking of her arm disturbed the eight-legged creature, which proceeded to sink its fangs into Lindsay's flesh, paralyzing the blonde.

In the meanwhile, Geoff was on the ship, finding some wrapping paper and Brick found some spicy wasabi in a bottle.

The contestants went back to the dock to find that Lindsay was gone. After about fifteen minutes of waiting for the poor girl to arrive, Chris finally became impatient, disqualified Lindsay from the challenge and exempted Eva from eating anything after Lindsay failed to return.

"Aren't you going to send somebody to find her?" Brick asked, worriedly.

"Uh, yeah," Chris said, "Good call, Brick, we'll probably be sued for negligence or something if she's dead. Intern!"

"Yes Chris," a boy dressed in red arrived.

"That's Master Chris to you!"

"Yes Master Chris," the boy corrected himself.

"Go into the forest and find a ditzy blonde girl with a blue bandanna in her hair!"

"Sir! Yes Sir!" the intern replied and he was off.

Within minutes, Lindsay joined Heather in the infirmary on the ship.

Back in Florida, Brick was served his plate full of worms. There must've been 50 of them, all squirming around, covered in moist soil. Brick slurped up the wiggly creatures one by one, but soon realized that his approach was getting him nowhere, so he took a deep breath and sloped the plate into his mouth and ate the worms.

Eva stuffed the wrapping paper into her mouth and swallowed without breaking a sweat, but Scott was having a tougher time drinking his spicy wasabi. Scott was incredibly sensitive to spicy food and felt himself breathing fire (not literally, of course) as soon as the first drop of the sauce touched his tongue. He dropped the bottle and dashed back to the ship to get water. The bottle shattered and Scott was out.

Geoff was served his plate of wax and took one lick and promptly vomited.

"Only Eva and Brick remain!" Chris announced, "It's time for the lightning round! The next letter is P!"

Eva ate the paper she was served while Brick happily ate his pomegranite.

"Next letter, H"

Eva stomached the hummus she was given and Brick ate the hair with only minor gagging.

"Next letter is F!"

"Really, Brick? Flakes?" Eva said as Brick was forced to eat his flies.

"Ugh!" Chris whined, "This is taking too long!"

Eva and Brick shared threatening looks.

"Next letter is O!"

"Where did you find an octopus?" Brick asked Eva. Eva just smiled as she chomped on her onion.

"Hurry up!" Chris moaned, "somebody puke already!"

It looked unlikely. Brick and Eva were too pumped to vomit.

"Next letter is R!"

Eva ate her raisins and Brick ate his radish.

"I!" Chris announced

Brick got a really bad brain freeze trying to eat his ice. Eva was easily able to eat her insects.

"Ok!" Chris said, "This is a half-hour show, so I'm going to have to end the challenge after this letter. If you both eat what you're served, both teams win and nobody goes home. Your letter is D!"

CONFESSIONAL: BRICK

Eva is a huge health freak; therefore I chose something that even she wouldn't dare eat.

END CONFESSIONAL

"WHAT?" Eva screamed as she was given her food, "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO POISON MY BODY WITH THIS CRAP?" she bellowed as she was served her D food. What could she have been served that mad her freak like that? Dandruff? Dung? Nope, she was given a donut.

"I CANNOT DESTROY MY BODY WITH SUGAR!" the exercise buff screamed.

"Yes!" Brick congratulated himself as he ate his dirt.

"NOOO!" Eva yelled, "Oh well, at least I have my iPod to listen to. Eva went back to her stateroom.

DINING HALL

Eva stormed into the dining hall.

"WHERE'S MY IPOD?" Eva screamed

"I don't know," Scott said, "It's probably just in your room."

Eva got into Scott's face and snarled through her teeth, "I looked all over my room." Then she screamed, "Everybody show me your pockets! I want to see empty pockets!"

"This is ridiculous," Scott scoffed. "Nothing in this pocket," Scott emptied his left pocket. Nothing in this—oh crap…" Scott pulled out Eva's iPod.

Eva grabbed Scott by his neck, "So it was _you_!"

"I—I don't know what your talking about!"

"Then what was in your pocket?"

CONFESSIONAL: NOAH

"I can't afford to have such physically gifted players on my team. They don't appreciate my intellect and think I'm just dead weight. If I want to stay safe, I need to get rid of them. So I placed Eva's iPod in Scott's pocket. Eva gets voted off now for her rage and anger issues and Scott gets voted off later because he's a thief. I'm sure I can frame him for something else later on."

END CONFESSIONAL

The Geeks and Freaks gave Scott a few angry looks. He was bombarded with angry words.

"Thief!" Rodney scolded.

"Traitor!" Eva said.

"We should tie his limbs to horses and quarter him, yep, yep!" Izzy suggested.

"Nah, let's just vote him off," Ezekiel said.

"Wait!" Courtney said to the Geeks and Freaks, "I know Scott. He's evil, deceptive, lying, scheming, dirty, he doesn't smell too good, he—"

"Get to the point!" Scott said.

"Anyway," Courtney continued, "Scott has his faults. He has a lot of faults. He probably has more faults than the roughest earthquake, but he's not a thief! He was framed!"

The Geeks and Freaks let out a collective gasp.

"Contestants!" Chris called over the loudspeaker, "It's time to vote off a Geek or Freak! Meet me at the deck of shame!"

CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL

"After Scott stole Eva's iPod, I don't think I can trust him again. Courtney vouched for him, but she's not squeaky clean when it comes to honesty either, eh?

CONFESSIONAL: ELLA

"If Scott says he did not steal Eva's iPod, I believe him, however, Eva showed us a side today that I do not think I can forgive."

CONFESSIONAL: EVA

"My vote is for that thieving bastard Scott."

CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT

"With Eva's anger management issues still in full swing, I don't think she's an asset to the team anymore. I'm not voting for her just to cover my own skin, geez!"

CONFESSIONAL: IZZY

"I saw Noah take Eva's iPod and put it in Scott's pocket. That's why I vote for Noah. I just wish I could get somebody to believe me…

END CONFESSIONAL

CUT TO DECK OF SHAME

"Wow!" Chris said as he tallied the votes, "This one was close. In fact, if Izzy didn't have crazy notions about Noah stealing Eva's iPod, we'd have a tie!"

"Yeah," Noah said, "Why would I ever do that, hehe…"

Scott and Eva shared dirty looks.

"The following Freaks and Geeks are momentarily safe:"

"Ella,"

"Ezekiel,"

"Rodney,"

"Izzy,"

"Dakota,"

"Noah,"

"Eva, Scott, one of you will be going home," Chris told the two.

Scott glared at Eva. Eva glared at Scott.

"And today's looser is:"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Eva!"

"WHAT? ARE YOU F****** KIDDING ME!"

"Nope, it was a three-four vote. As they say in Florida, later gator!"

"I DEMAND A RECOUNT!"

"Ok, fine," Chris groaned, "One, two, three votes for Scott. One, two, three, four votes for Eva."

"NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Eva bellowed, "ALL YOU F****** A******* VOTED FOR ME, WHEN THERE WAS CLEARLY A MORE GUILTY PARTY?!" She pointed a very unfriendly finger toward Scott.

"Eva, this is supposed to be a family show, so could you please just leave?"

"NEVER!" Eva screamed as Chris shot her with a tranquilizer dart. Chris laid a lifeboat in the water and had Chef place the sleeping girl in the boat.

"She looks so peaceful," Chris said, "Oh well, let's get going!" The boat sailed away, leaving the snoozing fitness buff in the dust (or, I guess, bubbles).

STATEROOM 7 (COURTNEY & SAMEY)

_ Knock, Knock_. Somebody was at the door.

"I got it," Samey said.

Samey opened the door. It was Scott.

"Hey Samey, can I talk to Courtney?" The farm boy asked.

"Uh, yeah, come in, and I'm going by Sammy now," she replied.

Scott walked into the room.

"What's up?" Courtney asked.

"Uh…listen…well…uh…"

"You want me to leave?" Sammy offered.

Scott was stuttering so much he couldn't even make a coherent sentence, so she took it upon herself to take a little stroll around the ship.

"So, Scott, what do you want?" Courtney asked.

"Um…I just wanted to say…err…um…"

Courtney slapped Scott across the face.

"Oh, thanks," Scott replied sheepishly, "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that it was really cool what you did over there."

"What did I do?" Courtney blushed, playing cool (even though she totally knew what she did).

"You remember, that thingy, with those people," Scott said.

Courtney smiled, "Yes, I remember."

"Uh…maybe I was a little harsh on you. Maybe you do have a heart after all."

"I do have a heart. Sometimes I just get a little, uh, caught up in the competition."

"Hey, I do, too, don't worry," Scott said, " But I was thinking…maybe we could get back together?"

"Under one condition," Courtney said.

"What's that?"

"I get to be the girlfriend this time."

Scott grabbed Courtney and took her in close (Courtney didn't stop him) and shared a long kiss. Whether there was any tongue involved, I don't know.

After Scott left, Sammy, who was secretly camping out in Bridgette and Lindsay's adjacent room (listening through the wall with the others) came back to her room.

"So, what happened?" she asked as if she didn't know.

Before Sammy got her answer, Courtney wrapped her arms around her friend in a big bear hug.

"It worked! It worked! Your advice worked!" Courtney screamed happily.

"So you and Scott are back together?" Sammy asked as innocently as she could.

"Yes! And he asked me!"

"You're kidding!"

"I'm not!"

CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY

"Sammy's advice on loyalty worked wonders! Maybe I should listen to other people more often!"

END CONFESSIONAL

CARGO HOLD

"Looks like Samey and Courtney are awfully chummy together," Topher observed, looking at the screen of his computer.

"We can take care of that," Amy assured him.

"How?" Topher asked

"It's Courtney. She has a hard time keeping friends. She's bound to shoot herself in the foot sometime."

"So we're gonna help that happen, right?" Topher asked.

"Nah, I have better plans."

"Like helping me become host?"

"No, not yet, the time's not right. I was thinking about Samey's relationship with Dave."

"What about it?"

"Are you an idiot?" Amy scolded, "We need to drive a bigger wedge between her and Sky! Make Sky so irritated at Samey that she makes her misery the sole purpose of her existence!"

"Alright, but in the meanwhile, I want to see what Chris is doing. I need to familiarize myself with his every move so I can effectively take over as host."

Topher turned the channel to the camera in Chris's room.

"What? Give them a break? What for?"

…

"Ok, maybe I've been working them a little hard this season, but still!"

…

"And what will you do if I don't?"

…

"Alright, alright I'll give them a break, fine!"

"A break," Amy pondered, "Excellent!" she gave an evil grin

Chris was still on the phone, "What? Oh, hold on a second," Chris faced the camera, "Who will we eliminate next? When will we be legally able to eliminate that person? Hopefully soon on Total! Drama! HIGH SEAS!" He went back to the phone, "So wait, Sheldon did _WHAT?_"

TO BE CONTINUED…

What? No Samey/Dave/Sky this chapter? What's happening?  
Well, think of this as the calm before the storm. No conflict today, but the next time we meet, things are gonna get pretty nasty, plus I wanted to focus on Scott and Courtney's relationship in this chapter as opposed to that love triangle. If you thought Eva's swearing was bad, just wait until Sky's conflict with Samey kicks into full swing. This story's rated T for a reason!

If you managed to make it this far, you've obviously got time on your hands, so review and vote in my poll.

Up Next: We take a short break from the competition to explore something that Total Drama fans seem to be fascinated with. See you there!

Eliminated: Sugar, Shawn, Alejandro, Trent, Eva…


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again citizens of the worldwide web. It's time for another chapter of Total Drama High Seas. The last chapter had a pitiful amount of reviews. Seriously! What gives? Remember that saying "If you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything at all!" Throw that out the window. I want to hear it all. Good reviews are nice, but constructive criticism allows me to know what I need to fix and helps me become a better writer. Basically, if you read this, please review it. It helps, really.

Back to the story. This chapter is going to be loved by some and hated by some. I would be in the 'hate' group, because I personally don't care much for lovey-dovey stuff and romantic drama, but this subject is something that fans love (look at Deviant Art). So brace yourselves. There will be kisses, misses and sisses (You know, sisters? Ugh, never mind). Now, let's respond to some reviews:

Guest: Thanks! A lot of people want to see Dawn. Well, I'm not going to give anything away, but, if enough people like this story AND REVIEW, I'll write a sequel and Dawn will participate.

TD: Awesome? Well, I try…

Kaijudude1000: 1000/10? That's awesome. I'll keep it up. Wait no longer for the Sky/Samey conflict. It's coming and it's gonna be nasty!

All right, now for the actual show:

_Last time on Total Drama:_

_The most disturbing, __disgusting__ challenge yet had our contestants retching, puking and gagging!_

_When only Brick and Eva remained, Brick pulled a fast one and gave Eva a delicious treat, which she violently refused to eat._

_While that was happening, sneaky weasel Noah stole Eva__'__s iPod from her stateroom and placed it in Scott__'__s pocket, and, if it __weren't__ for Courtney, Scott__ would be going home._

_But instead, it was Eva who was let go for being too angry all the time._

_What will happen now that I can__'__t legally do a challenge today? Stick around to see on Total! Drama! HIGH SEAS!_

Chapter 7: Worst Nightmare Come True

"Are you sure you want to buy all this nail polish?" the intern at the front counter of the beauty store asked Lindsay.

Lindsay smiled and nodded.

"All right, that comes to 168 CHRI$ BUCK$."

Lindsay pulled out a 500-dollar bill, "Keep the change," she smiled, taking her wheelbarrow full of nail polish out of the store. She soon heard a screeching noise.

"Contestants!" Chris announced over the loudspeaker, "Meet me in the dining hall right now! We have some 'things' to discuss!"

"Ugh!" Courtney yelled from the library. She walked out to be greeted by Lindsay.

"Isn't it great?" The blonde said, "He says we have 'things' to talk about!"

"You know he just means that we have another challenge, right?" Courtney growled at Lindsay through her teeth.

"He didn't say 'challenge!'" Lindsay said excitedly, "He said 'things!' I wonder what kind of things! Maybe we'll have a party, no, a formal! I hope so I brought my good dress and I have all these new shades of nail polish and—"

"No, 'things' obviously means he has something painful in store for us!" Courtney interrupted.

"We'll see," Lindsay said, not seeing Courtney's anger.

DINING HALL

Chris stood in front of the 17 remaining contestants.

"So," he said, "I have some thing to talk to you about."

The contestants looked really nervous.

"I had a really great challenge for today. It involved poison, flying spears, crushing pillars, an angry rhinoceros, and, oh, right. Anyway, I had an awesome challenge planned, but then the network called."

"You're making this sound out of the ordinary," Noah said.

"You didn't let me finish," Chris reprimanded, "so the network called and said that the last couple of challenges have been a little too hard, and that last eating challenge kind of took the cake, no pun intended. So they said that we needed to give you a break from the contest and do something fun for you instead of something fun for me."

"You don't have to listen to them," Scott said, "you can just tell them, can't y—"

He was slugged in the arm by and angry Courtney.

"No, I have to listen to them. They've really been on my back this season about 'safety' or whatever and if I give a challenge today, I could get fired."

"So, we just get the day off?" Bridgette asked excitedly.

"Not exactly," Chris said, "You see, in order to get views, we need to do something to appease the fans, so instead of showing you just sitting on your lazy butts, I decided to have our very own Total Drama formal!"

Lindsay gave Courtney a look that said "I told you so."

"But, none of us brought dresses except Lindsay," Courtney piped up.

"You'll have to buy your dresses and suits from the ship's promenade," Chris told her, "either with real money of CHRI$ BUCK$."

"Wait, do we have to go?" Scott protested, "I'm not a formal kind of guy."

"Yes, you do!" Chris said, "We spent a lot of money on music, plus, we hired a professional deejay for the night.

"Lighten up Scott," Courtney said seductively as she took the farm boy close and ran her fingers up his chest.

Scott smiled.

"Formal starts at 8:00 tonight," Chris said, "You have until then to get ready!"

CONFESSIONAL: EZEKIEL

"I've never been to formal before! I wonder who I'm gonna ask, eh? Just kidding, I know who I'm gonna ask!"

CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY

"I want to make this the best night of my life—Uh Scott's life, so I'm not going to tolerate him screwing around! I've made a list of how the night's going to unfold: 8:00 PM, We arrive together, 8:15 PM we get no more than two cookies each, 8:30 PM, we dance together…"

CONFESSIONAL: SKY

"Could Chris have made a challenge any more engineered to my weaknesses?"

CONFESSIONAL: SAMEY

"Yes! I get to have a formal without my sister interfering! This'll be amazing!"

CONFESSIONAL: AMY

"We'll see about that…"

END CONFESSIONALS

The promenade had two formal stores: one for guys and one for girls. For some reason, all the guys went in at the same time and the girls split up to pick out dresses.

The guys marched into the store and 15 minutes later, all marched out carrying designer suits they'd rented with their CHRI$ BUCK$.

The girls were much slower. Samey, Courtney, Lindsay and Bridgette decided to go together (Lindsay, however, had no CHRI$ BUCK$ left, so she came just to look).

Together, the four of them took their sweet time wearing pretty much every dress that came in their size and asking unnecessary questions such as "Which shade of white matches my eyes better?" and "Wait, does my nail polish color _really_ match this one?"

And basically, that's all that really happened. Shopping for formalwear isn't exactly exciting to write about…

5 hours until formal

STATEROOM 1(ELLA)

Ella heard a knocking on her door. She knew who it would be.

"Come in, Ezekiel," She said.

Ezekiel came in with a hand behind his back, "Aw, how'd you know it was me, eh?"

"Your walk is terribly loud," Ella blushed.

Ezekiel removed his hand and gave Ella a bouquet of roses.

Ella gasped, "Are those for me?"

"Only if you'll go to formal with me, eh?"

"Yes! Yes!" Ella jumped up and down, "Thank you!"

STATEROOM 4 (RODNEY & SCOTT)

"So, you and Courtney are back together?" Rodney asked Scott.

"Back together? No, we're just trying to make it work out again," Scott replied.

"So you're back together." Rodney said, confused.

"No, it's just, ugh! Why do you care so much?"

"Well, It's just that Courtney's a pretty fine girl, and she hasn't yelled at me at all this season and…"

"Stop right there!" Scott spat in Rodney's face, "You do so much as one dance with her and I will make your life a living hell! Got it?"

Rodney put his hands up, "Uh, yeah, sorry."

Scott smiled, "good!"

STATEROOM 7 (COURTNEY & SAMEY)

After the four girls finally decided on what dresses they should wear, they decided to get ready in their own staterooms. Courtney was doing Samey's hair.

"So, Sammy, any specific plans with Dave?" Courtney asked.

"No, we'll just see what happens. He hasn't even asked me, so we might not even be going together," Samey said.

"But, aren't you two dating?"

"I was joking."

"Oh."

STATEROOM 8 (LINDSAY & BRIDGETTE)

"Really, Bridgette?" Lindsay asked, "No makeup?"

"Nah, I prefer a more natural look. Makeup just runs when I surf and that can be a problem, so I just live without it," Bridgette replied.

Lindsay looked devastated. "No makeup, b-b-but, that's, like, impossible!"

"I've lived 17 years without it," Bridgette said.

"You poor soul!" Lindsay cried, "That's awful!"

STATEROOM 10 (DAVE)

Dave decided to take a quick snooze because he knew he would be staying up late that night. He got kind of cranky when tired, so he decided sleeping was best for him.

As he was sleeping a shadowy figure hid in his closet. The figure had a rope in her hands. She proceeded to tie up Dave without waking him. Then she hoisted Dave up into the air. He was a bit heavy on the girl's arms, but years of cheerleading and volleyball assured that she was in great shape.

The girl snuck down into the cargo hold with her recently kidnapped victim.

"You got him?" Topher asked Amy.

"Yep!" she said cheerily.

"How did he not wake up?"

"I don't know," Amy said, "I guess he's just a heavy sleeper."

Amy slapped Dave across the face twice.

"Agh!" Dave yelled, w-where am I?" he looked at Amy, "Why are you here? What's going on? I demand answers!"

"You're in the cargo hold. I'm here because Topher and I are stowaways. We kidnapped you!"

"I'm aware of that! When will you let me go?"

"After formal," Topher said without emotion.

"Ok, fine. I wasn't that excited about it anyway," Dave said.

Amy gave Dave a wierd face, "So, you'll just cooperate?"

"Sure, ok," Dave replied, "So I'm just going to be hanging out with you guys tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess."

3 hours until formal

STATEROOM 4 (SCOTT & RODNEY)

"Got any 4's?" Rodney asked.

"Go fish!" Scott said.

Rodney scoffed as he drew a card. "Uh, Scott, shouldn't we be getting ready for formal?"

"What's the rush?" Scott asked, "We're not like those girls. It'll take me 15 minutes, tops."

"Are you actually going to wear deodorant?" Rodney enquired.

"What's deodorant?" Scott asked.

"It's stuff you put in your pits to make them smell less. Courtney would want you to use it."

"Huh? My pits don't smell that bad!" Scott protested.

"Uh, not to be rude or anything," Rodney said, "but when we sleep, I have to put air fresheners on you."

"Really?" Scott asked.

STATEROOM 7 (SAMEY & COURTNEY)

"Where is he?" Samey asked, "He's supposed to be here and ask me to formal in some cute and memorable way."

"Dave's probably just assuming that you two are going together," Courtney said, "You guys _are_ dating."

"Yeah, maybe," Samey moped, "but I was kind of hoping for something more: you know, maybe getting a teddy bear or some animal with 'FORMAL?' written on it or five rednecks with one letter of my name on each of their shirts or—"

"Yeah, but guys just aren't as romantic as us girls are," Courtney said, "Trust me. At least you're not going with Scott!"

"Aw, that's not nice!" Samey teased.

1 hour until formal

STATEROOM 4 (SCOTT & RODNEY)

All the boys, already in their suits were sitting in a circle.

"Noah, you got any aces?" Scott asked

"Dammit!" Noah cursed, "Take 'em! All three of 'em!"

Scott smirked.

"Scott, you're still not dressed," Brick commented, "unless you're going like that."

Scott looked at his muscle shirt and baggy jeans, "Eh, Courtney won't care! She should just be glad that we're back together!"

"Not true!" Tyler said, "Girls take this kind of stuff very seriously. If you're not dressed up, Courtney will go ballistic!"

"Alright, fine, I'll get a suit," Scott surrendered.

15 minutes until formal

STATEROOM 7 (COURTNEY & SAMEY)

Courtney heard a knocking sound on the door and jumped up. She'd just finished putting her other earring in.

"Coming!" She said. Courtney looked out the door and she did not like what she saw. She'd spent the last 7 hours getting herself and Samey ready and walked out to see Scott.

He wore a sports jacket over his tank top and a tie that was obviously clipped on.

"So?" Scott raised his eyebrows up and down seductively.

Courtney could not believe what she was looking at. She stared at Scott with that same blank stare.

"You really like what you see, don't ya?" Scott asked, "Can't say I blame you. Who can't resist this?"

Samey walked out of the stateroom to get an eyeful of Scott. She tried to suppress her giggles, but she couldn't.

"Can it useless twin," Scott said, but Samey was laughing so hard she didn't get offended by that rude statement.

Courtney was not laughing. The two looked very different. In contrast to Scott's drab look, Courtney looked quite beautiful. She wore a shining gown, the same color gold as the medals she usually earned. Her hair was done wavy (courtesy of Samey), much different then her normally straight look, and she wore gloves the same color gold as her dress (she didn't get around to painting her nails, so she just decided to cover them up). Her makeup was also perfect.

"Let's just go," she glared, "Coming, Samey?"

"Nah, I'll wait for Dave," Samey said, "I'll catch up with you later."

Scott held his hand out and Courtney reluctantly grabbed it, still glaring at the farm boy.

At the same time, Tyler was at Lindsay's door. He was dressed much better than Scott was. He wore a red shirt underneath his black jacket. The sweatband stayed on his head for some reason.

Lindsay still one-upped him. She was dressed in an elegant white dress that went down to her knees. Instead of her blue bandana, she wore a headband studded with diamonds (real diamonds of course). She also wore a red rose on her wrist. She looked like a million bucks (which is really only half of what her daddy spent on the dress).

"Aw, Tyler, you look so handsome!" Lindsay cooed at her boyfriend.

"And you look so beautiful," Tyler added, putting his hand out for Lindsay to grab. She took it and giggled and the two walked off to formal, hand-in-hand.

The two ran into Ezekiel and Ella on the way, who were romantically swooning and giggling. Ezekiel was dressed in a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath. Ella was dressed the same way she normally dressed.

When the two couples entered the dining hall, they noticed that it had really been done up. There were balloons everywhere and even a disco ball. The deejay was already there. He was a relatively big guy with a big, fluffy Afro and dark skin. Even though he appeared to be the same age as most of the contestants, he had a long, shaggy beard.

MEANWILE IN THE CARGO HOLD

"I'll put another house on Marvin Gardens," Topher said, placing a fourth house on his yellow property. "Go, Amy."

Amy rolled the dice. She got a 6. She moved her little metal dog six spaces and landed on the space that read "GO TO JAIL."

"Damn it!" she cursed putting her dog in jail, "Dave's turn!"

Dave rolled the dice, "Not a 9! Not a 9!" He rolled and got a 9. He moved his metal hat 9 spaces and landed on Topher's Marvin Gardens property with 4 houses.

"Yes!" Topher exclaimed, "Pay it up!"

"Crap!" Dave said, "Oh, I'm so stupid!"

"Chill out, it's just a game!" Topher said.

"No, It's Samey. She's going to hate me for standing her up!"

"Uh, duh!" Amy said to Dave, "Why else would I kidnap you?"

"I really don't know!" Dave said.

Amy's expression turned from happy to sadistic, "Think about it! You stand up Samey; she becomes miserable that her 'love' doesn't care as much as he says he does. Listen, Dave, I personally have nothing against you. I just need to make Samey feel…inferior."

"I'm going to tell her when you let me go!" Dave yelled, angrily

Amy's face turned fierce, "You do that and I will make sure that you are the next contestant to go," she said, "My laptop is connected to the cameras on the ship. If you so much as imply that I'm camping out here, I'll know and you'll be gone."

"I…I won't tell," Dave said, hanging his head.

Amy smiled, "Good! Then we'll have no problems!"

BACK IN THE DINING HALL

It was 9:00: one hour after formal began.

"Geoff," Bridgette told her boyfriend, "I'm worried about Samey. She hasn't shown up yet." Bridgette was wearing a light blue dress, her hair done in a bun, fastened by a light blue ribbon. She also wore black heels and a necklace made of pearls.

"Chillax, bra!" Geoff assured, "I'm sure she's fine." He was wearing a purple jacket over his bare chest and black pants. He also had a shark tooth on a black cord around his neck.

"I—I can't stop worrying," Bridgette said, "She's my friend and she seemed really excited about this. I don't know why she's not here…unless something happened."

"Then go check on her. Her stateroom's right next to yours."

"You're not going to get lonely?" Bridgette teased.

"I'll try," Geoff teased back, "If I get lonely, well, Heather's single now!"

Bridgette's expression turned stern, "Don't you dare!"

Bridgette walked off to Stateroom 7, where Samey was. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Samey's miserable-sounding voice.

She walked in. Samey was lying facedown on her bed. She appeared to be crying.

"What's wrong?" Bridgette asked, sitting on Samey's bed

"He—he stood me up!" Samey said, "He didn't show. I don't know where he is. Is he with another girl? I just…" she started to cry again.

Bridgette put an assuring hand on her shoulder, "You know…you don't need a date to have fun at the formal."

"Easy for you to say. Geoff's crazy about you."

"Come on, Samey," Bridgette pleaded, "You're great. You look beautiful. You should come."

She did look beautiful. She wore a shining white gown, much like Courtney's. She had a matching white flower in her hair. Her white heels were off and on the ground and she had sparkling white gloves that were stained by mascara from her crying.

"Let's go. I'm sure it's a mistake. Dave will regret this," Bridgette said.

Samey smiled. "Yeah, let's go!"

The two walked out the door.

CARGO HOLD

"WHAT?" Amy screamed, as she watched the video footage from her sister's stateroom.

"Something wrong?" Topher asked. He and Dave were done with Monopoly and moved onto checkers.

"It's that bitch Samey!" Amy screeched, "She is impossible to break! Why does she have so many friends?"

"She's a likeable girl," Dave retorted, "unlike you, you mole-faced unlovable little witch!"

"I wish that bothered me," Amy said, "but I quite enjoy being the dominant twin!"

"Come on!" Dave pleaded, "Let me see her! Why do I have to suffer as a result of a stupid sibling rivalry?"

"I wish I could reimburse you," Amy said with no sympathy, "I really do, but I can't. Sorry!"

Dave was angry, but he couldn't do anything.

DINING HALL

It was 9:45. Formal would be over in an hour and a half. Samey and Bridgette walked in together. Samey tried as hard as she could to smile. The formal wasn't exactly what she had in mind. She was alone, but that was Ok. She could make the best out of this. Courtney, who was dancing with Scott, left him as soon as she saw the new arrival.

"Samey!" Courtney cried, "I didn't think you'd show up!"

"Yeah, I did," Samey said halfheartedly.

"Good! Where's Dave?" Courtney asked

"I wish I knew," Samey sighed, "He stood me up."

"Sorry," Courtney said caringly, "If it makes you feel any better, he's not here, either."

"It does. I wonder where he is," Samey inquired.

"I don't know," Courtney said, "but is there anything wrong with going to formal as a group of friends?"

Samey smiled, "I guess not!"

Somebody was happy to see Samey alone. Can you guess who that was? It was Sky. She was smiling cruelly at Samey's pain. She wore a light blue dress (sky blue, if you will) and her hair was curled. Sky normally didn't take much pride in her outfits, but she did that night. She wasn't wearing makeup, though. That was a little overboard for her.

"So," Heather said curiously, "Enjoying Samey's misery?" Heather was wearing a simple black dress that didn't even reach her knees.

"Go away," Sky dismissed.

"You know," Heather started, "you and I aren't that different."

"I'm nothing like you," Sky scoffed.

"Really?" Heather cocked her head, "We both love to win, so much that we'll do almost anything for it…"

"No," Sky cut Heather off, "I play fair!"

"You play fair? So fair that you flirt with a boy, just so that he can lead you to victory, despite the fact you have your own man back home?"

"I was going to dump Keith anyways!"

"Tell yourself what you want to," Heather smirked, "Self-deception is a terrible thing," Heather said as she strutted off.

CONFESSIONAL: SKY

"Am I really that much like Heather? Am I?"

CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER

"Of course Sky's not that much like me. I'm a much better player! But my reputation as a cheater has a target painted on my back. I need that target on somebody else's back!"

CONFESSIONAL: NOAH

"I love this tension! I can easily exploit Sky! I'm winning this season!"

END CONFESSIONALS

Noah, wearing a royal blue tuxedo, walked up to Sky. "Having Heather problems?" he asked deviously.

"Noah, don't think I don't know your ways. I saw you steal Eva's iPod. You're playing dirty…" she got into Noah's face, "And I don't respect dirty!"

"Guilty as charged," Noah said.

"So what's keeping me from telling my team?"

"The fact that I'm on the other team. Your team can't touch me!"

"And what's keeping me from telling your team?"

"Nobody will believe you. They'll think you're sabotaging our team—trying to frame me. Then you'll get a bad reputation and be voted off!"

Sky scowled at Noah and went to get some cookies.

CARGO HOLD

"Dave, what is the world's tallest building?" Topher asked (they were playing Trivial Pursuit now).

"Um…I think it's the Eiffel Tower, right?" Dave replied.

"Wrong!" Topher smirked.

Amy's brain was focused on the cameras. Samey was having a good time. Amy hated it. "I'm going to do something!" Amy yelled. "Topher, make sure that Dave doesn't get away!" Amy ran out of the room.

DINING HALL

"Samey, what's wrong now?" Courtney asked her friend as she helped herself to some soda from the fountain.

"Oh, nothing," Samey replied, "Sky's been staring at me. I don't know why."

"Ask her," Courtney replied.

"Um…ok," Samey said to Courtney.

Samey went up to Sky, soda in hand, oozing insecurity. She practiced what she was going to say about a hundred times and finally worked up the nerve to talk. She never got the chance. As soon as she approached Sky, a long, white boot emerged from underneath the tablecloth on one of the tables. Samey tripped on the culprit's leg and in a split second that seemed to last an hour, spilled her soda on Sky's light blue dress.

If Sky was angry at Samey before, that was nothing compared to her rage after that.

"You. Wrecked. My. DRESS?" Sky screamed at Samey.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident, I swear!" Samey pleaded

"Sure, an accident, then what did you trip on?"

"I tripped on a leg or something, I promise!"

"Where is that leg now? Huh?" Sky yelled.

"Under the table! Serious!"

Sky yanked the tablecloth off the table, spilling soda on Brick's white tuxedo. Amy, however, was long gone.

"That's it! Sky finished. She attempted to charge at Samey, but Dakota, channeling all of her mutant rage, was able to hold her back for a moment (Dakota was wearing a pastel pink dress with a pure platinum necklace, in case you care), but Sky was running on pure temper and adrenaline. That combined with her tremendous strength enabled her to push Dakota aside.

As soon as she did, Izzy dashed over, not because she cared or anything, but because she just wanted to hold Sky back. Izzy and Dakota's combined strength held Sky back and pushed her aside.

"Run, Samey, run!" Izzy cackled, trying to cause problems. Samey ran as fast as she could in heels, which was actually pretty fast because her boots had heels.

Samey dashed out of the dining hall and into the hallways She ran into the elevator, pressed the button about ten times to make sure it closed and went up to her stateroom, locking the door. If Sky got a hold of her, she was pretty sure that running from Sky was the last thing she'd ever do.

Sky dusted off her dress as Bridgette and Courtney went to confront her.

"That was pretty low!" Courtney said. Bridgette nodded.

"Ugh!" Sky screamed, "I don't f****** care! I want her gone! All she's done this season is try to make things s***** for me!"

"You're not thinking rationally," Bridgette said with compassion, "Please, just go to bed! If you're still mad, we can talk tomorrow."

"I don't want to talk! I want to end this! I want Samey off this damn ship! I want her to drown in the f****** ocean! I want her out of my f****** life forever!"

"Sky, please, calm down," Bridgette pleaded.

"I will not calm down! I'm sick of Samey! I'm sick of this ship! I'm sick of this contest! I'm sick of Samey! I'm sick of all of you!"

"Please, think about this," Bridgette whimpered.

"Every day has sucked more than the last! I'm through here!"

"Uh…Yeah…" Beardo said from the deejay's turntables, "Formal's over! Good night!"

Everybody headed out of the dining hall. None of them were too disappointed that formal was over, either.

CARGO HOLD

"Alright, formal's over. You can go, Dave," Amy said.

Dave was in shock, "Oh my God! I need to see Samey! I need to apologize!"

"Go apologize," Topher said, "just don't tell anybody we're here."

Amy snarled at him, cutting her neck with her finger.

Dave ran out.

STATEROOM 7 (SAMEY & COURTNEY)

Samey heard a knocking on the door. She cautiously approached the door. She yelled, "If you're Sky, I'm ready to knock you out!"

She creaked the door open. She didn't see Sky. She saw the second person she least wanted to see.

It was Dave.

"Hey, Sammy," Dave said sheepishly.

"Don't 'Hey Sammy' me!" Samey snarled.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I really didn't want to ditch you!" Dave said.

"Then where were you?" Samey asked.

"I—I can't tell you. I promise I had a good reason, but I can't tell you." he leaned in to whisper in Samey's ear, "They're watching me."

"I—I don't understand, Dave."

"I know you don't, but you'll have to. Can you forgive me?"

Samey looked at Dave. She had tears in her eyes, "I don't know. I want to, but I don't know where you've been. Maybe you've been with another girl."

"You know I haven't been. All the other girls were at the formal," Dave replied.

"Then why can't you tell me where you were?" Samey cried.

"Because I can't. I'm sorry."

"Trust is the foundation of healthy relationships," Samey said.

"You can trust me. Always."

"I wish I could believe you," Samey said.

"Think about it," Dave said, "Oh and one more thing, Sammy."

"What's that?"

"You look like a princess. I just wish I could be your prince."

Samey blushed and held a hand to her heart. "Goodnight Dave," she said.

"Goodnight, Sammy."

TO BE CONTINUED…

This will probably be the last episode where nobody gets eliminated besides an aftermath session before the merge. I have the entire season planned out as of now and, believe it or not, this marks the 1/3 mark. There will be 21 chapters in all plus an alternate ending and end special chapter.

I also briefly mentioned doing another season after this. It's still up in the air, but I'll give you a hint about what will happen. The competition will take place on the most intense island yet: something right out of _JUMANJI_.

One last thing before we part: Artwork of the characters in their formals will be greatly appreciated. Normally, I'd do the drawing myself, but I'm really busy with this fic, a Mario fan-game and a bunch of other crazy stuff.

Please review. Your review helps!


	8. Chapter 8

Oh hi there! Welcome to the newest installment of Total Drama High Seas. This challenge is gonna be short n' sweet because there aren't really many plot advancements in this one, but I got a surprise for you at the end! First, though, I need to address some things.

Seems like you guys liked Chris giving the contestants a break. I'm glad you enjoyed it because it's not going to happen again. You guys also seem to like Sky's seething rage. The conflict peaked last chapter. Things can (and will) only get better from here. I also have some reviews to respond to. I'm really happy about the amount of reviews I got this time around. I'm aiming for 100 by the time I finish, so every review helps. Now to actually respond to those reviews:

Randomwriter101: It feels really anticlimactic to say this about such a long, detailed review, but all I can say is this: glad you're enjoying! Keep up the long reviews!

Gothic-Princess-77: If you didn't feel sorry for Samey, your heart is a black hole and you have no empathy for other people. That's probably why I don't feel bad for Samey and continue to torment her…

J: Looking back, I did screw that up. I'm embarrassed…Thanks for pointing that out.

ReviewerDWJ: Nah, Amy just likes messing with her sister, but now that you mention it, that's a pretty good explanation! I like it!

Guest: Post the artwork to Deviant Art and message me when it's done. My user name is Tigerfang98 (sound familiar)

Kaijudude1000: We'll just have to see! Bwahaha!

Now for the fun stuff!

_Last time on Total Drama:_

_I gave the teams a little break from the competition because I__'__m just really nice like that!_

_However, it wasn__'__t all fun and games for Sky, who finally burst due to her jealousy of Samey, and things got really nasty when Amy tripped Samey, making her spill soda all over Sky__'__s dress._

_To add insult to injury, Amy kidnapped Dave for the duration of the dance, making her sister think that she was stood up. Man, that girl is evil. I love it!_

_But __it__ was a happy ending for Dave who was forgiven by Samey for accidentally forgetting her._

_Things are getting really dramatic! Can I make things get worse? I sure hope so! Be sure to stick around for Total! Drama! HIGH SEAS!_

Theme song time!

Chapter 8: Plunder Water

STATEROOM 9 (SKY & HEATHER)

Sky was embarrassed. Last night, she'd hit a new low, even for her. She couldn't believe that she'd almost brought herself to physically assault Samey. She wanted to disappear. She wanted to be off the ship. She no longer cared about the competition. She just wanted to be gone and never see her fellow contestants again. She wanted out.

Sky had never felt this way in her life. She was a strong girl who'd always been in control of herself and usually in control of others as well.

She lay in her bed, sleepless. She couldn't sleep. She had too many thoughts swimming around in her brain to sleep. She wasn't crying. She didn't have enough energy to make tears.

"Feeling ashamed about yesterday?" Heather asked, malice oozing out of her voice.

"Shut up, Heather. I don't want to talk about it," Sky snapped.

"Moody as ever," Heather sneered maliciously, "You'd better get back to yourself, or your time in the competition will be short and sad!"

I don't freaking care!" Sky shrieked and stormed out.

Then Sky stormed back in and grabbed her swimsuit.

Then she stormed out again.

Sky walked over to the lap pool. She would often swim as cross training for her gymnastics team. She wasn't exactly competitive in swimming, but she was good enough to use it as a method of calming down. She also figured that none of her teammates would be at the pool.

She jumped in the water and started swimming.

After a few laps, Sky noticed a hand in the water. She stopped swimming and looked up and saw…blackness

"What? What? I can't see you!" Sky yelled.

The hand brushed Sky's hair out of her eyes. That's what Sky hated about swimming. Her hair would always get in her face.

It was Bridgette. She was in a purple racing swimsuit, different than the wetsuit she usually wore.

"Hey, Bridgette," the gymnast sighed.

"Are you ashamed for what happened last night?" Bridgette asked.

Sky frowned. She didn't want to open up, but something about Bridgette's kind eyes and caring personality forced her to.

"Yes. I am. I'm very ashamed."

"That's understandable," Bridgette replied.

"I'm so sorry," Sky told Bridgette.

"Don't tell me. Tell Sammy."

"I really want to, but I'm too embarrassed. I really screwed up."

"Sometimes," Bridgette said, "you need to do the right thing, no matter how much you don't want to do it."

"I know. I know, but it's pretty tough. I can't even look at her without feeling humiliated."

"I trust you'll do what's right. You're a good girl. You just need to get your head back together. Get back to swimming.

Sky plopped back into the water, but had to brush a mop of her hair out of her eyes.

"Oh, and by the way, Sky," Bridgette said, "take this."

Sky looked at the item she was tossed. It was a blue swim cap with the words "Allendale High Varsity Swim Team" written on it. Below those words, written in block letters was "BRIDGETTE SUMMERS."

"You were on the varsity swim team at your school?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Bridgette asked as she pulled her own cap on.

"Uh, nothing," Sky said, "Thanks."

STATEROOM 7 (COURTNEY & SAMEY)

"Samey, you alright?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, I guess. What bothers me is that Dave can't even tell me what he was doing during formal."

"Maybe he has a good reason," Courtney replied.

"What do you mean?" Samey asked quizzically.

"I mean," Courtney said, "Dave might not want to form such close bonds with a person he might have to eliminate."

"But Dave seemed so sweet!"

"He is," Courtney responded, "but people can get really competitive. He still wants to win, you know."

"Do you think I should keep dating him?"

"That's up to you," Courtney said.

Samey nodded.

"Contestants!" Chris's voice blared over the loudspeaker, "Meet me on the front deck in ten! I have something awesome to show you!"

The contestants all met Chris on the front deck. He was standing next to a huge object with a tarp over it.

"Before today's challenge," Chris said," I have something beautiful to show you. Something so amazing it will blow your puny little teenage minds!"

Most of the contestants rolled their eyes.

Chris ripped off the tarp. It was a life-sized marble statue of Chris with huge muscles, wearing nothing but very tight underwear.

"EEW!" most of the competitors screamed. Ezekiel shielded Ella's eyes.

"This is the new craze in art: statues of me! I'm going to place it in the ship's art gallery!"

"We don't have an art gallery," Noah said.

"Yeah, we do," Chris responded, "It's got lots of pictures and sculptures of me!"

"I stumbled in there during my morning jog once," Brick shuddered, "I'm scarred."

"Well, maybe some of you just can't handle such high levels of handsomeness," Chris remarked, "This statue is so beautiful. I paid a hundred grand to get it sculpted! If something happened to it…I don't know if I'd be able to handle it!"

Just then, a giant, pink tentacle reached out of the ocean, wrapped around the Chris statue and pulled it into the deep blue.

Chris was paralyzed in shock.

"Hello," Noah waved his hand in front of the host's eyes. He remained shocked. His mouth was agape, his eyes unfocused."

After five minutes, Chris snapped out of it.

"Alright, forget the challenge! First team to get my statue back wins! Make it happen! If I don't get that statue back, I'll get angry! And nobody will like it when I'm angry!"

"Um, how are we supposed to get the statue back if its 200 feet underwater?" Dave asked.

"There are mini-submarines attached to the ship. Each team gets one. You'll be able to contact me via radio. Don't come back until you get my statue back!

COOL KIDS' CLUB

"I'll pilot the sub," Brick said confidently, "Learned how in ROTC training back home!" he thumped his chest.

"Good," Heather said, "then the rest of you, go make yourselves useful!"

CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER

"Brick thinks he can assert his leadership over me? I'll show him! I'm ten times the leader he is!"

END CONFESSIONAL

GEEKS AND FREAKS

"I'll take the controls!" Izzy chirped, "Once, when I was hiding from the RCMP, I found this awesome submarine manned by the Navy and they taught me to pilot it and…"

"Yeah, that's great," Scott groaned.

"YES! I'm gonna rock this vessel!" Izzy grabbed the control stick in one hand and slammed her foot on the accelerator. The rest of her team was pretty shaken up.

"Izzy!" Dakota screamed, "Can't you go a little slower?"

"If you want to win, we got to go FAST!" Izzy cackled.

The rest of the contestants closed their eyes and waited for it to end.

COOL KIDS' CLUB

"So where do we start looking?" Samey asked Brick.

"Well, if this is anything like the submarine I learned to pilot, it has a heat tracker. That heat tracker could bring us to the nearest living thing."

"Yeah, that's great and all," Courtney said, "but there are lots of fish and stuff in the ocean. What keeps it from going off track?"

"You saw the size of that tentacle. That means that the creature it belongs to is pretty big. I'll just follow the energy readings to the largest living thing in the area."

"Can't argue with that logic," Courtney rolled her eyes.

"I know, right?" Lindsay said, "Brach's so smart!"

CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY

"Lindsay is such a nuisance to the team! She's so freaking stupid!"

END CONFESSIONAL

GEEKS AND FREAKS

Ezekiel was sitting in the back. His face was green.

"Are you alright?" Ella asked sitting next to the woozy prairie boy.

"Ugh, yeah, I guess, eh?" He responded weakly, "I just get really motion sick."

"I'm sorry about that," Ella said, "If you want, I can make it better by singing a song."

"Uh, no thanks," Ezekiel said.

"Guys," Izzy said, "I'm picking up major readings on this screen. I think that the octopus is around here!"

The team cheered.

"I'm going toward those energy readings," Izzy said, "watch out!"

Izzy gunned the submarine, rattling the crew, who started screaming. The submarine blasted and smashed a very large great white shark in the nose.

"Oh," Izzy realized, "_that__'__s_ what my readings were pointing to!"

Scott screamed, despite the shark being separated from him by a Plexiglas window.

"Hmm," Izzy thought, "Maybe he can tell us where the octopus is!"

"That'd be a great idea," Noah started, "If it wasn't a freaking shark!"

But Izzy didn't listen, "Relax, Noah, I learned to speak shark while vacationing in Tuvalu!"

Rodney piped up, "Izzy, not to be rude, but I doubt you can…"

"Hello mister shark!" Izzy said in a childish singsong voice as if she were an elementary school teacher, "I was wondering if you've seen a big, mean octopus around here."

The shark shrugged with his fins.

"Oh, you don't know?" Izzy questioned, "Then have you seen a stone statue of an ugly man in a Speedo?"

The shark shuddered and pointed to his right. There was a huge trench that appeared bottomless.

"Ok, thank you!" Izzy chimed. She gunned the submarine and steered off into the trench.

COOL KIDS' CLUB

"Alright, I've got massive energy spikes," Brick said, "I'm guessing that whatever we're following is within a kilometer."

"Good!" Heather said, "Then get to it! QUICKLY!"

"Chill, bra," Geoff reprimanded, "He's doing fine."

"Don't tell me what to do, Geoff!" Heather scolded.

"Then just chill."

"Um, guys, I think I just found what we've been following for the last three kilometers. There was a massive killer whale staring menacingly at the submarine. It looked hungry.

The beast slammed into the sub. It continued to bash the cabin. Obviously, this particular killer whale wasn't very smart.

Every time it would ram the sub, Brick's head would smash into the control panel.

"Do something!" Heather screamed.

"What's that, mommy?" Brick replied.

"Oh, give me that," Heather snatched the controls out of Bricks hands and shoved the cadet aside.

She pressed a red button that read launch. Then a missile blasted out of the submarine, homed in on the whale and blasted its bleeding carcass out of the way.

"What was that for?" Bridgette growled, "That's an endangered species!"

"It was him or us, hippie girl," Heather snidely remarked.

"No, it wasn't. You see the handling on this thing? You could've easily turned away."

"Yes it was!" Heather yelled, "I'm the leader now, so deal with it!"

COOL KIDS' CLUB

"WOOHOO!" Izzy shrieked as the submarine screamed down the trench, "This is AMAZING!"

Ezekiel was trying his best to hold back his barf. He regretted eating so much that morning.

Ella was rubbing his shoulders. "Don't worry, my dear," She sung, "It'll be alright!"

"I—I" Ezekiel stammered, "BLEUGH!" He vomited all over the cabin.

Everybody jumped. Dakota even screamed.

"AAGH! It got all over my shoes!" Dakota shrieked, "These were two hundred fifty thousand dollar Gucci shoes!"

"BLEUGH" Ezekiel barfed again, this time hitting the bottom of Dakota's pants.

"AAAGH! Go to your happy place, Dakota. Go to your happy place," Dakota closed her eyes and imagined a huge warehouse full of the latest fashions and shoes, but it was doing her little good as the smell of vomit crept into her nostrils (the ones Sam likes).

"I CAN'T HANDLE IT!" Dakota bellowed. Her eyes turned red. She whirled toward Ezekiel, hands clenched in fists. She was about to punch the country boy, but she came to her senses before she could do that.

"I'm so sorry," she panted.

CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA

"I can't allow my team to know that I still have some of my mutant powers! They'll think I'm some sort of freak and vote me off!"

END CONFESSIONAL

COOL KID'S CLUB

Heather gunned the submarine. It blasted full speed ahead.

"Uh, Heather," Samey asked, "Do you have any idea where we're going?"

Heather looked a little nervous, "Of course! Don't doubt me!"

CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER

"Truth be told, I had no idea where we were going, but winning the challenge doesn't matter if I could peg the mess on Brick.

END CONFESSIONAL

As Heather gunned ahead, there was a small pod of dolphins swimming around.

"Dolphins!" Bridgette screamed, "Don't run into the dolphins!"

On instinct, Heather pulled the control stick as far to the left as she could and promptly bashed into a rock formation.

"I think it's good, Heather panted, catching her breath. She eased on the gas and the submarine powered back through, "Alright, nice and good," she regained control.

Just as that happened, a siren blared. Red lights flashed around the cabin.

"Anybody know what that means?" Heather said, nervous again.

Courtney ran to the screen. She looked at a flashing message. It read "TWO MINUTES OF AIR LEFT"

"It means we only have two minutes left of oxygen! The crash must've interfered with the tanks!" Courtney panicked.

"Crap!" Tyler yelled, "What can we do now?" he panted.

"I dunno," Heather said, "I guess all we can do is scream."

GEEKS AND FREAKS

"That's it!" Izzy shouted.

The submarine was right next to a cave with a pink tentacle creeping out.

Izzy gunned the submarine into the eyeball of a very large octopus.

Ezekiel panicked, "Th—That's a big octopus!"

It looked angry. Being bashed in the eye could do that to you. The octopus wrapped the submarine in one of its tentacles and started smashing it against the cave.

The Geeks and Freaks were screaming. Most in terror, but Izzy was screaming with joy.

"WEEEEEE!" She screamed as the submarine was hit against the walls of the cave.

Ezekiel vomited again (he missed Dakota this time).

COOL KIDS' CLUB

The Cool Kids' Club continued to scream.

"Come on!" Courtney shouted, "Pull yourselves together! We need to think rationally here. We can't panic."

"Shut up!" Heather cried, "We're too busy screaming for our lives!"

"No!" Courtney shrieked, "We need to abandon ship! It's the only way to survive! Once we get to the surface, I'm sure Chris will send a helicopter or something. He can't just let us all drown! Think of the lawsuits."

"You're right!" Bridgette said, "Is anyone here a weak swimmer?"

None of the contestants spoke up.

"Good!" Bridgette said, "I'll take Brick. I doubt he can get to the surface on his own.

"You baking cookies again grandma?" Brick babbled.

Bridgette wrapped Brick in her arms and paddled up to the surface. The rest of the cool kids soon followed.

GEEKS AND FREAKS

"Make it stop!" Dakota screamed at Izzy.

"Why? This is so much fun!" Izzy replied.

Dakota shoved Izzy out of the way. She hit the "launch" button and the homing missile blasted at the beast, hitting it square in the eye. The monster attacked in a blind fury. Dakota handled the sub with ease.

"I found the statue!" Dakota announced. "I'm sure there's some sort of claw device on this thing." She looked at all the buttons. She decided to just press a random button.

The cabin shook rapidly.

"Do it again!" Izzy yelled, "That was fun!"

She tried the next button. An alarm sounded.

She tried the next button. The alarm stopped.

Sixty-seven buttons later, she found the claw. She picked up the Chris statue and placed it in the sub's cargo hold.

She pressed the intercom button. "Chris! We found the statue!"

"Great!" Chris's voice sounded, "Bring it back to the ship. I'll program the coordinates into your radar."

Within minutes, the Geeks and Freaks were at the SS McLean.

Thank you! Thank you!" Chris cried. He leaned down to kiss Dakota's shoes, but was promptly repulsed by the vomit that was all over the shoes.

"Uh, yeah," Chris said, "I'd better send a helicopter to pick up the other team. They ran into some…issues.

DECK OF SHAME

The Cool Kids' Club was soaking wet.

"Wow," Chris said, "Today's performance totally sucked. There are so many possibilities for people going home. Brick was knocked out at the controls. Heather steered the sub into a rock. Bridgette was the reason Heather steered the sub into a rock. Samey…well, she's just Samey. Time to vote!"

…

"The votes are in! The following contestants are safe:

"Samey,"

…

"Sky,"

…

"Tyler,"

…

"Lindsay,"

…

"Geoff,"

…

"Dave,"

…

"Courtney,"

…

"Brick,"

…

"Bridgette, Heather, you both racked up quite a few votes, but the person going home tonight is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Heather!"

"WHAT?" Heather shrieked, "I have superior leadership abilities and THIS is what I get?"

"Oh, Chef!" Chris sung.

Chef came over and tossed Heather into the water with a lifeboat and the ship sailed off.

So far, we're up to 3,229 words. This was a short chapter, told 'ya! But, I can't just give you this half-baked chapter and expect you to happily dance off, so, I'll give you this little insight into these contestants' subconscious. This is the Dreaminator, my new invention, and it allows us to look into people's dreams: 16 contestants and two stowaways. We'll be visiting all their dreams.

AMY'S DREAM

Amy was sitting down across from the blonde girl in the green sweater The girl took Amy's palms in her own and started to trace the skin creases.

"I see that you have your own insecurities."

"What do you mean?"

"You exploit your sister's insecurities to cover up your own."

"No I don't! I'm the most confident girl I know!"

"You put up a good ruse, but deep down, you know that you're the insecure one, not your sister."

"That's not true!" Amy protested.

"Yes it is," the psychic said to Amy "You may not know it, but it is true."

"You lie!" Amy screamed.

"It's quite obvious. Why else would you work so hard to bully and torment your sister?"

TOPHER'S DREAM

Topher was sitting at his computer desk. The phone started to ring.

"Hello, is this Topher?" The voice from the phone said.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"This is the producer of total Drama. I'm here to reply to your job application."

"Yes?" Topher anticipated.

"You got the job."

"I what?"

"You got the job. You're the host now."

"I am?"

"Yep, we just dumped that old man McLean."

Topher dropped the phone and let out a very girly scream.

ELLA'S DREAM

Ella was dancing around some forest somewhere (It's a dream, don't ask where!). All of a sudden, she saw a man (Don't ask where he came from, it's still a dream!).

The man reached into his pocket and gave Ella a piece of parchment. On it were the words "Prince Ezekiel's 1st annual royal ball!"

Ella held the invitation to her heart.

DAKOTA'S DREAM

"This is the first ever retro-mutagen that's ever been created," the man in the lab coat told Dakota, "But there are risks."

"What risks?" Dakota asked in her large, mutant form.

"It's never been tested on an organism more complex than a turtle. Not even I know what could happen." [1]

"I'm gonna do it," Dakota said.

"Are you sure?" Sam said, standing by her side, "I don't care what you look like. You know that, right?"

"I know. I just need to get back."

"Ok, then," the man said, "You've already signed all the papers. You're all set. Just stand in that capsule for two hours and you'll be back to your normal self."

EZEKIEL'S DREAM

"So," the therapist in the sweater-vest said, "Do you have any memories of your past?"

"BLEHRAGHTARVHA" the feral Ezekiel growled.

"Nothing at all?" asked the therapist.

"VRAGHAAA" the monster replied.

"This might take a while…"

RODNEY'S DREAM

Amy walked down the aisle, in an elegant white dress. Rodney met her.

The priest began, "Do you, Rodney, take Amy to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And Amy, do you take Rodney to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may kiss."

The two leaned in to kiss, but then Rodney suddenly piped up.

"Wait! What if I find somebody else? What about Scarlett or Jasmine? I just can't decide! GAAAHH!" Rodney burst out of the altar with his head buried in her hands.

IZZY'S DREAM

The helicopters swirled around the forest.

"You're under arrest Izzy Conelly! There's nowhere to hide!"

"You'll never take me alive, coppers!" Izzy yelled maniacally.

Just then, Izzy spun around and turned into a ninja.

"WAHAHA! I'm getting away!" she taunted as the helicopters gave chase. She then ran with speed that Sonic the Hedgehog himself would be proud of. "I win! I win, bitches! Try to get me now! WAHAHA!"

LINDSAY'S DREAM

Lindsay brushed her long, blonde hair.

DAVE'S DREAM

"You have a choice!" the handsome game show host asked Dave. "You can pick this briefcase," he gestured toward Samey, who was wearing a bright red sequined dress, holding a briefcase, "or this one!" he gestured toward Sky who was wearing a blue sequined dress.

"I—I don't know, can I have a little time?" Dave asked.

"Nope! In one case is a fabulous prize! In the other is a bunch of air!" the host announced, "You must pick one now!"

"Um, I guess I'll go with that one," he pointed toward Samey. Samey smiled. Dave walked up to her. Samey began to open the case. Dave could only hope it was the right one…

BRICK'S DREAM

"Attention!" the sergeant yelled at his squadron.

Brick lined up with his fellow cadets.

"It is with great pleasure that I announce that a new trainee will be joining us today!"

The members of the squadron murmured amongst themselves.

The new cadet strutted to the group. She was a girl with dirty blonde hair and sweats that looked like they'd never been washed before.

"What? You can't have her! She's a bad, bad girl!"

"Don't insult members of your squadron, private!" the sergeant shouted.

"But she's disloyal and crafty and—"

"She is your teammate and you are to treat her with respect! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Brick mumbled.

"I can't hear you!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

The new cadet stood next to Brick and whispered, "Nice to see you again Captain Whizz!"

SCOTT'S DREAM

"What do you mean I'm not returning for the finale of Revenge?" Scott angrily asked the producer on the phone.

"Sorry, Scott, but we have something real fun planned for you on the finale today. We've got a nice wax mold of your head that we've put on some sort of device. I think it's called a Trauma Chair or something."

"But why?"

"For drama of course. If the viewers think that you were ripped apart by that shark, they'll be tuning in like crazy!"

"I can't believe this!" Scott protested, "This is total crap!"

GEOFF'S DREAM

Geoff was at the castle, dressed as a prince for some reason. He was with Bridgette who was dressed as a princess.

"So, Bridge, you come here often?" he asked, sipping his tea.

"Oh, every now and then," she responded.

"I didn't even know Zeke had a castle."

"He's had it, like, forever," the surfer girl said.

"Ok, then."

BRIDGETTE'S DREAM

"You sure about this?" Geoff asked, "It's the biggest, gnarliest wave I've ever seen!"

"I've seen waves twice this size! Don't worry!"

Bridgette got on her board and paddled into the wave. She stood up on the board and then stood on her hands on the board.

"Wow," Geoff thought, "I've never been more in love with her."

COURTNEY'S DREAM

"Seriously, Courtney?" Courtney's mother scolded, "You didn't even make the merge?"

"Harold switched the votes! It wasn't my fault!" Courtney pleaded to her parents.

"Harold wouldn't have switched the votes if you weren't so busy canoodling with that sorry excuse for a creature, Duncan," Courtney's father reprimanded.

"Don't insult Duncan!" Courtney said, "He has his flaws, but he's a good guy!"

"My daughter will not date a guy with a criminal record!" Courtney's dad said.

"But dad—"

"No buts. If you continue to date him, you will regret it. He'll get you into trouble or he'll break your heart."

"I don't care what you say! I'll date Duncan anyways!"

NOAH'S DREAM

Noah was on a broomstick, flying high in the sky, wearing a red uniform. He was chasing a tiny gold sphere with wings. He reached for it, but it was no use. The sphere was too fast. Just then a handsome Hispanic young man gave chase. He was wearing emerald green. He smirked at Noah and swooped to ram into him. Noah almost fell off his broom, but he regained balance.

The handsome man swooped into the golden sphere and grabbed it in his hand.

A voice announced over the loudspeaker, "Alejandro Malfoy has caught the Snitch! Slytherin wins!"

"Whatever," Noah rolled his eyes, "Quidditch isn't my forte."

TYLER'S DREAM

Tyler had just taken Lindsay to her first American football game.

When it was over, he asked, "Did you enjoy the game?"

"Yeah," the blonde replied, "But there's just one thing I don't get,"

"What's that?" Tyler asked

"Well, they did the coin toss and then everybody started yelling 'get the quarter back!' Seriously, what's the big deal? It's just a quarter!"

Tyler rolled his eyes and kissed his girlfriend.

SKY'S DREAM

"So you just go onto Total Drama, get doughy- eyed for some other boy and expect me to be ok with that?"

"Keith," Sky pleaded, "I'm sorry!"

"And then you tell the whole world you were about to dump me?" Keith asked furiously.

"I'm sorry! I got caught up in the competition! Please forgive me!"

"I'm sorry Sky, but I can't," Keith said, "We're through."

Keith stepped out of the room. "I'm sorry," he said.

No! Don't!

"Goodbye, Sky."

SAMEY'S DREAM

Samey was tossing and turning in bed. She was thinking about where Dave was last night. She couldn't fall asleep.

_What__'__s going to happen next? Find out next time on Total! Drama! HIGH SEAS!_

To be continued…

[1]: Mutant turtles? That's the craziest idea I've ever heard. On a totally unrelated note, I wonder what Michael Bay's been up to…

Please review. I know I got really lazy toward the end, but I wanted to get this chapter up tonight. Hope you enjoyed the plunge into the contestants' dreams. Sorry to all you Heather fans, yada yada yada…

And now I'm going to bed to have some dreams of my own…

Next time: Canadian Ninja Warrior?


	9. Chapter 9

Whew! It's been a while, hasn't it? I'll bet you guys thought I forgot about you! Well rest assured, I haven't. I've been really busy lately, but I promise I won't wait another month to have the next chapter up. So rest assured you'll be getting more of your favorite characters soon. Let's respond to some reviews:

Randomwriter101: I like these long reviews, I really do, but I can only respond to so much, and I can't respond to anything here at the risk of spoilers. Sorry.

Knifez: Thank you so much for reviewing. You're one of my favorite authors here. I'm not even joking. Keep reviewing and reading! By the way, if you thought Courtney was OOC when she didn't jump, just remember the first episode of TDI…

Guest: We'll just have to see how it all goes down ;)

J: Sorry. I've already come up with all my challenges.

The Abysswalker: I don't remember making a Hulk reference, but if you found it, that's cool. Looking back, I did switch the names of the teams. I'm embarrassed.

I was actually thinking about what that Chris gallery would look like upon reading your comment. I miss two minutes ago. Those were more innocent times…

Corbinace: Well, you've got to remember, it's Heather and she'd probably kill a _human_ without batting an eye if it meant winning.

I have a new poll up regarding the next story. Also, PM me about artwork if you can do it. I need some done and I'm too busy to do my own. And that's about it for now. Time for the story.

_Last time on Total Drama:_

_My precious sculpture was stolen by a diabolical beast with great taste in art, so I sent the teams on a death-defying quest to retrieve it. _

_Sky made an unlikely friend and started acting almost normal again and Dakota revealed that her mutation __might__ not have completely gone away._

_Heather acted like a total bitch, stealing the controls, slaughtering endangered species and crashing her team__'__s submarine, which led to her untimely demise._

_Who will be the next victim of their team__'__s harsh judgment? You won__'__t know until you watch this next episode of Total! Drama! HIGH SEAS!_

And now, new stuff!

Chapter 9: King of the Thrill

STATEROOM 3 (DAKOTA)

"I was so close to blowing my secret," Dakota said looking in the mirror, "If they knew, they'd never look at me again. I'd be a freak. I'd be done in the competition." She sighed, "I wish I could control my anger. Ugh! It's so confusing! Why does this happen?" her eyes turned red, but she took a few deep breaths, "Come on, Dakota," she said to herself, "Conceal, don't feel. Put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know [1]."

Dakota heard a knocking on the door, "Come in," she said, embarrassed that she was caught talking to herself.

"Hello, Dakota," Noah came in sneering.

"Ugh, what do you want?" Dakota retched.

"I know your secret," Noah said.

"What, who told you?"

CONFESSIONAL: NOAH

"It was obvious that Dakota was hiding something. I just had to shotgun a little to figure it out!

END CONFESSIONAL

"Nobody told me, I figured out that you have anger problems. Let's just say that when you're angry, you do…things."

"Who told you that I mutate a little when I'm angry?"

Noah's mouth curled into a wider sneer, "You just did."

CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA

"That little weasel's good!"

END CONFESSIONAL

"What are you going to do, Noah? You may know, but I doubt anyone will believe you," Dakota said, thinking she could outsmart Noah.

"You forget that I can prove it to them. I just have to get you angry enough."

"Whatever, I have perfect control over my emotions," Dakota said.

"I heard you talking to yourself. You have no control."

Dakota narrowed her eyes, "What do you want?"

"As you may know," Noah began, "I'm not necessarily the most popular member of this team and I'm not much of an asset in physical challenges."

"And?"

"I need a promise. You are to never vote for me. You are to never convince anyone to vote for me. You are to convince other people who may be voting for me to vote for somebody else. If it comes down to you and me, you are to vote for yourself. If I get eliminated, I'm taking you down with me. Got it?"

Dakota reluctantly put her hand out. Noah shook it and smiled, "Pleasure doing blackmail with you."

STATEROOM 9 (SKY)

Sky found that she actually got a good night's sleep for once, without Heather to bother her—So good, in fact that she found herself waking up much later than she planned.

Sky's plan was to wake up very early and get to the pool before Bridgette. She couldn't even look her teammate in the eye. Bridgette was friends with Samey and Sky knew that if it came between the two in elimination, Bridgette had enough friends that Sky knew that she'd be gone.

Sky sighed and figured that she'd better go swimming anyways, despite her dreading seeing Bridgette. She put on her swimsuit and her cap (The one that Bridgette gave her, making her feel even more guilty) and walked toward the pool.

When Sky arrived, she saw that the two people she wanted to see least were already there. Bridgette was with somebody else this time. Wearing a black and red swimsuit was Samey.

"What are you doing here?" Sky asked in shock.

"Samey's a triathlete," Bridgette said.

"Really?" Sky asked, "I would've never expected that."

"I haven't competed in years," Samey said matter-of-factly. The last time I competed, I was 10 and my sister competed, too. I won by a lot because Amy didn't want to get her hair wet, but then she took the ribbon I won and burned it."

"She's competing again after the show's over. Isn't that great?"

"Wonderful," Sky grumbled, before walking away.

"Aw, come on," Bridgette pleaded, "Don't be like that!"

Sky turned around, "Yeah, well, I'm sure Samey doesn't want me here!"

"I don't mind, just as long as you're going to be nice." Samey said.

"See, Bridgette said, "come on!"

"Ugh, fine," Sky said.

CONFESSIONAL: SKY

"Samey really doesn't hate me? Then why would she say the things she did? Wait a minute! She's setting me up! She wants me gone so she can have her man all to herself! Well, two can play at that game!"

END CONFESSIONAL

DINING HALL

Chris stood in front of the remaining contestants, three of which were dripping wet (can you guess which three?).

"Before today's challenge, I'd like you to meet a very special guest. He'll be helping me out a little bit today, so everybody give a warm welcome to Ted!"

A boy that looked to be 16 or 17 (the same age as the contestants) walked out into the dining hall. He had short, brown hair and wore a black T-shirt with some weird design emblazoned on it. He also wore dark blue shorts with lots of pockets. His most distinguishing characteristic was his sinister smile and his squinted black eyes, as if his evil plan was just about to unfold.

"Ted, tell the contestants about yourself," Chris instructed the boy.

"Should I talk slowly?" Ted asked, "They don't seem like the most intelligent bunch…"

Chris laughed, "Don't you love this guy? He's hilarious! Anyway, Ted, tell us about yourself!"

"My name is Ted. I'm 17 years old and I'll be competing on the next season of Total Drama."

"That's it?" Chris asked, "No jokes or anything?"

Ted gave Chris a blank stare.

"Ugh! Fine!" He looked back to the contestants, "Anyway, Ted is the first of 24 brand-new contestants to be competing on the next season of Total Drama!" He looked at the camera, "Yep! You heard right! There's a new season! WITH 22 NEW CONTESTANTS!"

"You said 24," Noah quipped."

"Don't correct the host!" Chris scolded.

"Some people just don't understand authority," Ted said to Chris.

"Thank you, Ted."

Ted faced the contestants and whispered in a not-so-quiet voice, "He pays me extra to suck up to him."

The contestants snickered.

"And you won't be getting that extra pay!" Chris scolded Ted.

"Oh, right, you spent it all on your manscaping," Ted said to Chris, "Can't say I blame you. You're so hairy you could probably star in a Donkey Kong game!"

The contestants laughed.

"That's enough from you!" Chris scolded. "We've hit land, so it's time for the challenge."

"I can still come, right?"

"Ugh! Fine," Chris whined.

The contestants emptied out into a huge obstacle course.

"Welcome to Mount Midoryama!" Chris called out to the contestants. "Today's challenge will test your strength, agility, balance and overall stamina. Welcome to Canadian Ninja Warrior!"

Chris expected the contestants to cheer, but nobody did.

"Bunch of killjoys," Chris mumbled before putting his cheesy grin back on, "This challenge is four-fold. There are three stages you must complete. If you complete all three stages, you will move onto the final stage, where the team with the fastest average time wins!

"That's it?" Scott asked, "Cake."

"Well, if Scott insists, I wasn't going to do this because the producers have been on my back about safety, but I need to make it more challenging, so I'll do this."

Chris pressed a button on his remote.

"There, now, if you fall, you fall into boiling water! Everybody say thanks to Scott!"

Everyone glared at Scott.

CONFESSIONAL: SKY

"I love Ninja Warrior! I've sent in hundreds of audition tapes to get on [2]! This is a dream come true!"

CONFESSIONAL: NOAH

"Great, more physical challenges…"

END CONFESSIONALS

"Welcome to Stage One!" Chris announced, "In this stage there are 5 obstacles!" Chris pointed to a series of small pillars, "First up is the Pillar Path!" Chris pointed to the next obstacle, a large log on a track, "Next is the rolling log!" Then he pointed to a trampoline under a net that spanned over the water, "Followed by the Jump Hang!" Then he pointed to a thin girder between two platforms, "Followed by the Balance Bridge!" Then he pointed to a set of monkey bars, with 5 feet between each bar, "And Finally the Jumping Bars!"

"Chris faced the contestants, "I'm going to call you up one by one alphabetically to compete! If you win, you move onto the next stage! If you loose, you burn and or friend Ted makes fun of you! First up, Brick!"

Brick jumped up and down, ready to compete.

"Go!"

Brick ran to the Pillar path. He was easily able to traverse the small wood protrusions. He got onto the rolling log as it spun one, two, three, four times. He got off and jumped off the trampoline onto the net of the Jump Hang. He was careful to avoid burning his butt as he climbed under the net. He completed and moved onto the Balance Bridge, which he carefully traversed, one foot in front of the other. He ran to the Jumping bars and easily jumped between them. He then finished, not even breaking a sweat. He saluted, "Done, Captain!"

"Brick made it to Stage Two! It's Bridgette's turn!"

Bridgette looked a bit nervous.

"Go!"

Bridgette took off running to the Pillar Path. She knew this obstacle would be her end. She was too clumsy to balance on the tiny columns. She got onto her hands and grasped the first pillar. She kept going, balancing on her hands. She finally made it across. She straddled the rolling log as it spun down the track. On the third rotation, Bridgette puked, leaving the log covered in vomit. She sickly moved onto the jump hang. She jumped off the trampoline and barely grasped the net. She was cursing her weak stomach at this point as she woozily wandered to the balance bridge. Her clumsiness combined with her sickness was her undoing and she swayed off the bridge into the boiling water. She screamed and scurried out of the water as her skin burned red.

Ted piped up, "I was expecting surfer girl to end up in the water!"

Courtney was next to compete. She was easily able to pass the Pillar Path, but when she got to the rolling log, she realized that it was covered in Bridgette's vomit. She blanched as she straddled the log, getting covered in the disgusting ooze. She ran over to the Jump hang, wiping the vomit from her hands onto her pants, almost puking herself, but she managed to hang on as she traversed the net. She eventually made it past the next two obstacles and made it to Stage Two as she got on her knees and threw up again.

Dakota made it across the Pillar Path. She had great balance, but wasn't able to hold onto the rolling log and burned in the water.

"Some celebrities are hot!" Ted quipped.

Dave, however, was able to complete the stage.

Ella danced across the pillar path but met the same blazing fate as Dakota when she fell off the Rolling Log.

"Prince Charming can't save you from that!"

Ezekiel was next, not even making it as far as Ella as he fell off the first pillar

"I guess boys aren't better at sports than girls are, eh?"

Geoff was able to complete Stage One, waving his hat back and forth in celebration.

Izzy breezed through Stage One in half the time that even Brick did.

Lindsay was easily able to walk across the Pillar Path, walking with poise like a model. She then came to the rolling log and try as she may, could not hold on and belly-flopped into the hot water.

"I would love to be that water!" Ted exclaimed, clicking his tongue.

Noah jumped for the first pillar on the Pillar path, but it nailed him between his legs before he fell in.

"Oh, nuts!"

It was Rodney's turn to go, but the big guy couldn't stand on the tiny pillars and found himself face-first in the boiling water.

"Ummm," Ted thought, "Yeah, I got nothing."

When Samey went to go, she easily traversed the Pillar Path and clung to the rolling log. She made it to the Jump Hang where all the jumping she did in cheerleading paid off as she was able to make it over the net and rolled across. She moved onto the Balance Bridge where she inched across slowly, maintaining her balance. Her lack of grip strength, however, was her undoing as she missed the last Jumping Bar and fell into the water.

"Ooh! So close to winning," Ted said, "But I'll bet you hear that a lot back home, don't you!"

Scott breezed through the course easily and clicked his tongue at Courtney upon finishing. Courtney glared, trying to cover up a little blush.

Sky skipped across the Pillar Path with great ease, long jumped over the track that held the rolling log and easily traversed the Jump Hang. She easily balanced on the balance bridge…with her eyes closed and flipped between each of the Jumping Bars. As she finished, she struck a pose, holding a time even faster than Izzy's.

Tyler was the last to go. He actually did all right until the jumping bars. He tried to get a running start and jump, but his shoe was untied and he took the plunge.

"You forgot to Tyler your shoelace!" Ted quipped.

"This concludes Stage one!" Chris announced, "Courtney, Scott, Geoff, Sky, Izzy, Brick and Dave are moving on to Stage Two!"

STAGE TWO

Night was falling upon the metal mountain. The 7 contestants were definitely more nervous about this stage than the last.

"Welcome to Stage Two," Chris announced, "This stage is much tougher than the first," He smirked, "And also a lot more dangerous!"

The seven remainders gasped.

"The first obstacle is the Hammer Dodge! Walk across this narrow board while avoiding the swinging hammers that will knock you into the water. The next one is called the Chain Swing! Swing across this large abyss of water on this rusty chain. The final obstacle is the wall lift! You need to lift up a 30, then 60 then a 90 kilogram wall!"

Brick was the first one to try the new stage. He rubbed his hands together, heart pounding and got ready to begin the Second Stage.

Brick finally began to walk forward, confronting the first obstacle, the Hammer Dodge. He saw the swinging hammers, waiting to bash him into the boiling water. He would not let them get the best of him. He looked at Ted, who smirked, probably thinking of some good military jokes.

Brick walked forward. He took a running start and timed the run just right. He dodged all the hammers and moved onto the chain swing. He rubbed his hands together, backed up and took a running start. He grasped the chain and swung his legs back and forth for momentum. He then jumped over the abyss and crumpled to the floor, landing right on his hand.

"AAAGGH!" He screamed, "My hand! My hand! I think it's broken.

Chris walked up to the crumpled military man and examined his hand.

"Oh my boxers! That is awful. Quick! Move your hand before I vomit, Aah! Chef, bring this man to the infirmary! Ted, tell me a joke! Quick, before I die!"

"Uh," Ted started, "Did you hear about the host who fainted at the sight of blood?"

"I didn't faint! Not yet, come on! Get him away," Chris cried.

Ted looked at the camera, "Looks like Chris is having some 'problems,' let's cut to commercial!

A salesman with a shiny grin looked at the camera.

"Hi, I'm Rich Moneyman! I'm here to talk about my brand-new product: The Bacon Bowl! It's a bowl made out of bacon! Just buy them, put them in the microwave and you got a bowl made of bacon! You can put anything in it! The grease just seeps right in! Eat it with eggs! Eat it with Mac n' Cheese! Eat it with more bacon! Eat it with ice cream," The salesman took a bite, "Ugh! Don't eat it with ice cream!"

"To order the Bacon Bowl for a nice, easy $29.99 call 1-800-555-8798! Must be 18 or older to call. Or just have a deep voice. We don't care! [3].

Chris was panting. "Whew! Hopefully, I'll never have to see that again! Next up is Dave!"

Dave easily ran through the hammer dodge and used his momentum to get past the chain swing. He then lifted the 30-pound wall. He tried to lift the 60-pound wall, but his arms were too skinny and Chris eventually called it off.

Courtney tried to time the run through the hammer dodge, but became complacent toward the end and the hammer smashed into her and knocked her off the bridge.

"Miss CIT is G-O-N-E!" Ted remarked. Courtney ran up to Ted and put his hand in a half nelson.

"You can stop that now," Ted said, trying to mask the pain.

It was now Scott's turn. The farm boy cackled, "This will be too easy!" He ran through the Hammer Dodge without even trying and swung through the Chain Swing. He made it to the Wall Lift. He lifted the 30-pound wall with one hand. He lifted the 60-pound wall with one hand. He lifted the 90-pound with one hand. He was done.

"Scott becomes the first person to make Stage three," Chris announced, "But he probably won't be the last!"

Chris was right. Geoff was also able to make it to the end.

Izzy followed, also making it to the Third Stage.

Sky was next to compete. She jumped up and down, getting ready. She stretched, touching her palms to the ground, bending over backward and doing other stuff that would send an average person to urgent care.

She jumped and flipped her way through the Hammer dodge and showed off further by grasping the chain on the Chain Swing with her legs like a trapeze artist. She landed on her hands and lifted all three walls. She had made it.

"Sky is the fourth to make it to Stage Three, along with Geoff, Izzy and Scott!" Chris announced, "Who will make it through an even more grueling Third Stage? Find out after the break!"

Rich Moneyman was back.

"I'm Rich Moneyman with my brand-new product: The Sauna Pants! It's easy to use, just press this button on the remote and the pants slowly heat up and AAAAGGGHHHH! HOT, HOT, HOT!

-We're experiencing technical difficulty. Please bear with us-

"To order Sauna Pants for three easy payments of 39.95, call 1-888-555-2325. Sauna Pants are not available in stores. Well, they are, but they're more expensive through this offer, so…yeah."

Night fell upon the third stage of Mount Midoryama. The four contestants looked down the stage. It was daunting

"Welcome to Stage Three!" Chris announced, "This stage is brutal. The first obstacle is the Globe Grasp. You need to grasp onto these tiny spheres over the water. Next is the Curtain Cling! You must climb across this 10-meter long curtain! Next up is the Devil Steps! Use your hands to climb up this inverted staircase. The next obstacle is the Pipe Slider. Hang from the bar and slide it down the track. The final obstacle is the Cliffhanger! You need to hang from this 3-centimeter ledge and move across this 15-meter cliff! If you can do that, you move to the final stage!"

The first contestant to go was Geoff. He nervously rubbed his hands together and stepped up to the Globe Grasp. He grabbed one of the globes in his hand and started to swing across, but he finally buckled and fell into the water.

Next up was Izzy who met the same sickly fate as she tried to grasp the globes.

Scott was next. He grabbed onto the first sphere of the Globe grasp. He hung on He extended his arm and grabbed the second globe. He continued across and became the first contestant to make it across the Globe Grasp.

Scott approached the Curtain Cling. He grasped the curtain and held on. He moved across the curtain slowly and steadily. He crossed his hands over each other, still not breaking a sweat by the end.

He moved onto the devil steps, closing his eyes in a cocky display, accidentally miscalculating and falling into the water.

"Sky, if you can make it to the end," Chris said, "Your team wins. If you don't, you go against Scott in sudden death! No pressure."

Sky was shaking. She approached the Globe Grasp and clasped the first sphere in her hand. She released her weight from the ground and slowly began to cross the gauntlet. She grabbed each globe slowly and proceeded to the end.

She then reached for the Curtain Cling. She held on tight. She moved across, making sure to conserve her energy. She moved her hands over each other and crept across very slowly. She was able to finish and moved onto the Devil Steps.

She grabbed the first step. She began to move up the inverted staircase. Halfway up, she was beginning to get tired. She persevered. She grunted with pain on each step and made it up.

She proceeded to the Pipe Slider. She jumped up and grabbed the bar with both hands. She swung her legs to slide the bar across the tracks. Her grip was wearing out, but she grinned and bared it. She was halfway through when her arm gave. She was down to only her left hand, which stayed on the bar. She was close to dying. She pushed the little energy she had left out of her body. She had made it across the pipe slider.

She approached the Cliffhanger. She was dying. She had very little left in the tank. She'd never felt this much fatigue in her entire career as an athlete. She couldn't back down. She'd been through too much to back down now. The gymnast sprang up and grabbed the ledge. She moved across the tiny ledge. About a quarter of the way, she realized that she wouldn't make it, but she had to eliminate those negative thoughts from her head. She could do it.

"Sky! Sky! Sky!" Samey began to cheer, followed by the rest of her team.

She couldn't let her team down now. There were tears in her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was from being touched by her team or from her excruciating pain. She had to press on. She made it half way. She gritted her teeth. She felt awful. She was at her breaking point, but she had to end it. She had to finish. She was so close. She had to press on.

"Sky! Sky! Sky!"

Sky was breathing heavy. Between her painful heaves, she moved her hands across the cliff. She was almost there. She had just two meters left. She had to finish. She couldn't let her team down. One and a half meters left…One meter left. She was out of breath. She couldn't move any further. She let go. She was done.

"Ooh! Sky was so close, but she lost! You know what that means? SUDDEN DEATH!"

Sky and Scott stood atop a huge platform, several meters in the air, dueling sticks in hand.

"Who ever knocks the other off the platform wins for their team! GO!"

Sky slammed her stick into Scott's gut. Scott clenched his abs, reflecting the blow. She slammed her stick onto Scott's head. Scott fell down and Sky slammed her stick into Scott's face, breaking his nose.

Scott returned the shot and nailed Sky in the jaw, but Sky was strong. She nailed Scott in the crotch.

Scott Screamed.

Sky used this momentary lapse to launch her final attack, bashing Scott in the face once again, sending him tumbling over the edge of the platform.

"The Cool Kids' Club Wins! Time for the Geeks and Freaks to vote somebody off!"

DECK OF SHAME

Chris smiled at the contestants, "I'm going to be nice today and let Ted announce the votes!"

"Yes!" Ted cried, "I've always wanted to do this! Anyways, the votes are in. If I call your name, you're safe."

"Dakota,"

"Izzy,"

"Ella,"

"Ezekiel,"

"Rodney,"

"Noah, You came in dead last. Scott, you were too cocky and cost the win for your team. Tonight's loser is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Scott!"

"Shood," Scott groaned, grabbing his bleeding nose.

"Take this," Ted threw the lifeboat to Scott.

"Yeah, yeah," Chris said, "But don't jump in just yet. One of our contestants was caught using three types of anabolic steroids and a low-grade beaver tranquilizer [4], so it is with a heavy heart, not really, that we're saying goodbye to Izzy!

"Aww! Busted!" Izzy sighed, "Oh well, at least I get to go with Scott to talk to! OOH! We can talk to the sharks

"doh, doh!" Scott pleaded, clutching his nose.

"Yes, yes!" Izzy screamed jumping into the water and pulling Scott with her.

"Who will be the next piece of shark bait? Find out next time on Total! Drama! HIGH SEAS!"

CARGO HOLD

"Ugh!" Amy yelled at Topher, "Sky's starting to see that Samey doesn't hate her!"

"So?" Topher asked.

"You idiot!" Amy scolded, "They'll get suspicious! They'll get suspicious and we'll be found out!

"Oh, yeah," Topher said, "That'd suck."

"We'll get them tomorrow!"

The two shared an evil laugh.

Sorry if that chapter was a bit boring. I rushed toward the end. I got tired. In my defense, I did this all in one day, so kudos to me. Also, I did a pretty bad job at describing the obstacles, so just look them up online or something…

Please PM me if you can do artwork. Thanks.

Thoughts about this chapter? Thoughts about Ted? Please review!

FOOTNOTES:

[1] Yeah, we went there!

[2] Sky doesn't know that you need to be 21 to get onto American Ninja Warrior. For some reason, though, she was able to get onto Total Drama, which is about 100 times more dangerous.

[3] Yes, these are real products. Look them up. BTW, I don't get why bacon is this huge super food. It's Ok, but it's not that great…

[5] Dodgeball reference…


End file.
